Mommy Annyeong, Saranghae
by Lee Minry
Summary: 'Andwae' pekik Sungmin/Bugh!/"Kau kenapa Ming?"gumam Kyuhyun terlihat jelas raut cemas di paras tampannya/"Kakiku lemas" ujar Sungmin pelan/ YAOI/ Typo(s)/ KYUMIN as always/ REVIEW/ RE-PUBLISH
1. Chapter 1

**Mommy.. Annyeong, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family****, Angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YOAI, Typo (s), OOC, tak masuk akal, GS for Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Namja manis itu terdiam. Terlalu syok mendengar pengakuan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Otaknya serasa kosong, ia tidak bisa berpikir untuk beberapa detik. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Kenapa?

"Kau bercanda? Sungguh ini tidak lucu" lirihnya menatap namja di hadapannya dengan lekat.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" namja tinggi balas menatap lekat namja manis di hadapannya. "Aku menyukaimu" sambungnya.

Namja manis itu menggeleng. "Kau sudah gila. Hah! Aku akan menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku pergi" namja itu membalikkan badannya meninggalkan namja di hadapannya.

"Apa aku terlihat menjijikan di hadapamu sekarang?" namja tinggi itu mengikuti langkah namja manis di depannya. Tapi nihil tak ada respon sama sekali dari namja manis yang sudah menjerat hatinya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Tak sabar di acuhkan. Ia menggengam lengan namja manis itu agar menghadap padanya.

"Lee Sungmin" teriak namja tinggi itu.

"Kita sesama namja Cho Kyuhyun apa kau sadar itu?" teriak namja manis-Sungmin ketika ia sudah berbalik menghadap namja tinggi-Kyuhyun.

"Itu sudah jelas"

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek. "Bahkan kau sudah tahu itu. Hubungan namja dengan namja itu sangat- Akhh" teriak Sungmin frustasi. "Kyuhyun-ah orang-orang akan mencaci. Kau akan di cap buruk oleh semua orang. Pikirkan dirimu dan keluargamu. Mereka pasti kecewa"

"Aku tak peduli orang-orang akan mencaci dan mencapku buruk atau apa. Pertanyaannya sekarang. Apa kau menyukai juga?"

Sungmin tertegun kemudian terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar bingung. Masalah ini tidak mudah. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia menyukai namja tinggi itu atau tidak. Sungmin menggigir bibir bawahnya, jika ia tidak mempunyai perasaan suka pada Kyuhyun ia pasti akan bisa dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan sepele seperti itu. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali?

Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah.." lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu..aku tidak tahu.. maafkan aku"

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak bersalah" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku bingung. Sungguh. Jangan menekanku seperti ini" gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin meremas baju bagian bawahnya ketika pemilik apaterment membuka pintu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kakunya.

"Bolehkan aku masuk?" katanya.

Pemilik apaterment itu mengangukan kepala, tersenyum tipis. "Silahkan masuk" namja itu mempersilahkan.

Sungmin menganguk kemudian melangkah memasuki apaterment. Namja itu kembali mempersilahkannya duduk menawarinya minum. Setelah dari dapur membawa minum suasana terasa canggung sangat kentara.

"Eum.. apa kau sudah baikkan Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Sungmin membuka pembicara.

Beberapa hari ini, bosnya itu tidak masuk kantor. Tentu saja Sungmin merasa khawatir. Entahlah! Setelah pengakuan Kyuhyun. Hatinya selalu tak menentu dan ia selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang selalu berputar menari-nari di otaknya.

"Hanya demam biasa. Aku sudah merasa baikkan sekarang, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin tampak tak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia sampaikan ini. Ia menghembusakan nafasnya. Ia sudah berada di apaterment Kyuhyun dan sekarang namja yang sudah menyita waktunya itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Sungmin.

"Hm"

"Soal pernyataan mu itu" jeda, Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku rasa-"

"Jangan pikirkan lagi" potong Kyuhyun. Namja itu menatap Sungmin intens. "Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan sukaku padamu"

Sungmin tertegun mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Jika waktu itu ia merasa kaget dan syok. Kali ini, hatinya terasa sakit, seakan ada pisau yang terus menusuk hatinya. Sungmin menghela nafas ketika ia merasa kedua matanya memenas. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum mendengar tujuannya kemari untuk apa.

"Eoh baiklah! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" Sungmin beranjak dan langsung keluar apartement sebelum Kyuhyun membalas ucapannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya duduk di sofa selepas kepergian Sungmin 5 menit lalu. Ia juga tidak percaya atas apa yang ia katakan pada namja manis itu. Beberapa kali ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bisa melihat sorot sedih di kedua foxy eye milik Sungmin ketika namja itu pamit untuk pulang. Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Sungmin sedih atas ucapannya?

Namja tinggi itu langsung melesat keluar apartement. Hati kecilnya berontak dan mengatakan agar ia harus menyusul Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin belum jauh. Namja manis itu pasti sedang menuju halte dekat apatermentnya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika sekarang rintik air hujan mengenai tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum leganya ketika melihat sosok yang ia kejar terlihat, namja itu terus menundukan kepalanya sembari berjalan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun mencoba memegang tangan namja itu tapi Sungmin menghempaskannya.

Kenapa Sungmin seperti marah padanya? Apakah namja manis itu tidak terima dengan ucapannya tadi? Apakah Kyuhyun boleh berharap jika Sungmin memiliki perasaan padanya?

Kyuhyun tidak putus asa. Ia kembali mengejar Sungmin, mengengam tangan namja itu. Dan kembali Sungmin menghempaskannya. Entah mengapa tingkah Sungmin seperti itu membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Ya Tuhan semoga tebakannya benar kali ini. Sungmin juga menyukainnya.

"Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun mendahului Sungmin dan berbalik menghadangnya.

Namja manis itu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah tidak mau menghiraukan namja tinggi di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menghalanginya. Ia melangkah ke kanan, namja itu juga menghalanginya.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan eoh?" teriak Sungmin kesal.

Bukannya takut, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu tambah tersulut. "Kenapa kau tersenyum apa ada yang lucu?" ujarnya sambil mengusap wajah imutnya. Disaat semua orang berlindung dari air hujan. Dua pemuda itu malah tidak menghiraukan air yang telah mengguyur tubuh mereka.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang marah?" Sungmin balas bertanya.

"Neo" tunjuk Kyuhyun. "Mengaku saja. Eum! Benar bukan kau marah padaku?" goda Kyuhyun. Namja tinggi itu terkikik ketika Sungmin diam.

Sungmin menggeplak tangan Kyuhyun yang menunjuk-nunjuknya. "Kau menyebalkan. Aku marah padamu. Dasar menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Cho Kyuhyun namja menyebalkan" ujar Sungmin sambil memukul bahu kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku. Lalu tadi kau bilang akan melupakaan perasaan itu. Kau membuatku terus memikirkan mu. Bahkan kau membuat hatiku sakit terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mengatakan tujuanku mengunjungi mu. Kau menyebalkan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan bahunya yang sedari tadi Sungmin pukul. Ia lebih tertarik mendengarkan Sungmin yang sedang mengutarakan isi hatinya?

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum" lirih Sungmin, ia menghentikan memukul Kyuhyun. Ia berterima kasih pada hujan karena air matanya jadi tersamarkan.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Apa tujuanmu mengunjungiku. Karena kau ingin mengatakan jika kau menyukaiku juga? Apa aku benar?"

"..."

Kyuhyun menahan untuk tidak bersorak. "Kau benar menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"..."

"Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin mendongak. Mungkin air mata bisa tersamarkan karena hujan. Tapi mata yang memerah itu sangat jelas terlihat. Sungmin mulai memukul bahu Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eoh! kau benar. Aku menyukaimu hiks.. Kau puas? Dasar namja menyebalkan. Aku juga namja tapi tidak semenyebalkan seperti dirimu"

**Greep!**

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia. Ternyata Sungmin memang menyukainya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sesenang ini. Sungmin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak peduli jika orang-orang memandang aneh.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak pernah sesenang ini. Apa sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Apa aku harus memberitahumu juga?" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Namja manis itu bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya memastikannya saja. Dan sekarang aku tahu jawabannya" ujar Kyuhyun bergetar.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah tampan namja tinggi itu. Wajah yang pucat terlihat semakin pias, bibir membiru dan Sungmin baru menyadari jika tubuh namja itu bergetar hebat.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya menyadari jika namja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu baru saja sembuh. Dan ia yakin jika Kyuhyun akan kembali sakit karena tubuhnya di guyur hujan.

"YA TUHAN! Aku lupa kau baru sembuh" seru Sungmin cemas.

Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar menerima perhatian Sungmin padanya. "Dingin sekali" ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan bajunya. Baju itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Bajunya yang besar atau tubuhku yang memang kecil?" ucap Sungmin mencairkan suasana.

"Tubuhmu yang kecil. Makannya kau harus banyak makan. Kemari" Kyuhyun menyuruhnya mendekat.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian duduk di meja pantry. "Makanan apa yang paling kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Katanya kau menyukaiku tapi makanan kesukaanku kau tidak tahu"

"Aku tahu. Karena makanan kesukaanmu terlalu banyak. jadi aku bertanya makanan yang paling dari yang paling kau sukai apa?"

"Ddokpokki" jawabSungmin.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. "Seperti yang sudah aku duga"

Sungmin merasa di permainkan sekarang. Uh! Namja manis itu memajukan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan masak omelet. Karena hanya itu yang bisa aku masak"

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengerut. "YA! Untuk apa kau menanyakan makanan kesukaanku jika pada akhirnya kau akan masak omelet?" dengus Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bilang aku akan masak ddokpokki bukan?" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang tambah memajukan bibir sebal. Aigoo! Kawaii.

"Aish jinja. Kyuhyun menyebalkan" gumam Sungmin yang dapat Kyuhyun dengar.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, hujan pun tidak nampak akan reda. Hanya lampu meja yang menerangi ruang utama itu. Sungmin tengah berdiri di dekat kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota dari apartemen kekasihnya dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eum! Serius sekali" ujar Kyuhun membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia menggengam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di perutnya. "Aku memikirkan tentang hubungan kita kedepannya" ujarnya sembari memainkan jemari kekasihnya yang panjang.

"Benarkah?"Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat wajah manis Sungmin. "Aku juga. Aku berpikir untuk menikahimu. Setelah itu kita pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar" ujarnya lagi.

"Kyu serius sedikit"

"Aku serius"

"Bahkan kita baru meresmikan hubungan kita 2 jam yang lalu"

"Lalu?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin pasti sedang memikirkan tentang alasan yang membuat Sungmin menolaknya beberapa waktu lalu.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. "Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu. Kau harus mendengarnya dengan baik arraso" Sungmin menganguk.

"Aku tau hubungan namja dan namja sulit untuk bisa di terima masyarakat. Mungkin orang-orang akan mencela. Tapi aku tidak peduli, lagipula aku tidak meminta makan pada mereka"

"Kyu~" rengek Sungmin karena Kyuhyun yang bergurau.

"Hehehe" kekeh Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau menolakku waktu itu. Apa karena kau memikirkan aku jika di cela dan di cap buruk oleh orang? Dan mengecewakan orang tuaku?"

Sungmin menganguk. "Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua jadi aku tidak khawatir jika orang mencelaku"

"Jadi kau juga sudah menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Kasih tahu ga yah" goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam dengan wajah cemberut. Matanya memincing menatap Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya kapan. Tiba-tiba perasaan ini sudah ada dan semakin berkembang"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan itu. "Jika begitu aku tidak ragu lagi" ucapnya.

Namja tinggi itu melepas pelukannya. Menatap lurus pada kedua mata rubah milik Sungmin. Ia bisa melihat kerutan tidak mengerti dari namja manis di hadapannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

"Menikahlah denganku"

"Mwo? Kyu, kau-"

Namja itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah kekasihnya. Mengelus pipi tirus Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Cukup pikirkan kebahagianmu dan kebahagianku. Jangan pikirkan orang lain"

Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Air matanya sudah keluar membasahi pipi nya sejak tadi. Sungmin menganguk. "Aku mau" jawabnya mantap.

Senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya. Tangan kanannya yang berada di wajah Sungmin berpindah pada tengkuk namja manis itu menariknya hingga ia bisa meraup bibir shap M milik Sungmin.

Ciuman yang lembut itu berganti menjadi ciuman yang terasa panas. Dengan berani Kyuhyun mulai mengikut sertakan lidahnya. Namja tinggi itu meminta akses pada Sungmin untuk membiarkan lidah nya masuk kedalam gua hangat milik namja manis itu,

Sungmin mengerti, ia membuka mulutnya. Dan Kyuhyun langsung melesakkan lidah nya. Saling mendorong dan membelit. Sungmin bersumpah! Ia belum pernah berciuman seintim ini dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya dulu.

Setelah merasa puas. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Kembali menyatukan keningnya dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Walaupun ruangan ini hanya di terangi lampu yang berada di atas meja. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat rona merah di wajah imut Sungmin.

"Aku belum pernah berciuman seintim ini dengan mantan-mantan pacarku dulu" ucap Sungmin di tengah meraup oksigen.

"Namja?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Yeoja. Yeoja. Mantan pacarku semuanya Yeoja" ujarnya. Kau yang pertama" cicit Sungmin sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menyentuh dagu Sungmin, membuat wajah itu menatapnya lagi. "Saranghae Lee Sungmin"

Sebelum Sungmin menjawab. Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya. Kembali mengulum dan memagut bibir Sungmin. Namja manis itu tersenyum di sela ciumanya kemudian ia pun membalas pagutan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Haloo bertemu lagi..

yang pada nanya kemana ff Mommy Annyeong Saranghae. jawabannya adalah di hapus oleh pihak yang punya rumah. engga tahu kenapa. malam update last chapter, besok aku lihat udah ga ada, sempet kaget tapi ya mau gimana lagi.

karena ini RE-PUBLISH aku akan update 2 chapter sekaligus.. mian ne Chingudeul membuat kecewa.. T.T

So MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mommy.. Annyeong, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YOAI, Typo (s), OOC, tak masuk akal, GS for Donghae.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**After 7 years**

Annyeong. Cho Sungkyu imnida.

Aku anak tunggal di keluarga kecil bahagia ini. Aku lahir dari eum.. aku lahir dari perut Mommy 7 tahun yang lalu.

DaddyKu bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Mommyku Cho Sungmin. Kadang kala, kami akan selalu bertengkar karena masalah kecil, huft maklum penghuni rumah ini namja semua. Ya! Daddy namja, aku namja dan Mommy pun namja.

Aku tidak perduli orang berkata apa tentang keluarga kecilku. Euh memangnya mereka tahu apa?

Aku sangat mencintai Daddy dan juga Mommy. Suatu hari nanti jika aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang kucintai , aku ingin hidup bahagia dengannya seperti Daddy dan Mommy.

.

.

.

Annyeong. Lee-Ah mian Cho Sungmin imnida.

Aku seorang anak yatim piatu sejak berusia 5 tahun. Sejak saat itu aku hidup bersama paman dan bibiku.

Pertemuanku dengan seseorang 10 tahun yang lalu membuat orientasi seksualku berbelok dari stright menjadi seorang gay. Aku tidak malu mengakui itu pada orang-orang karena memang benar adanya.

Tepat ketika aku berusia 22, nama margaku berubah menjadi Cho. Satu tahun berselang, Tuhan memberikan hadiah istimewanya padaku. Aku di nyatakan positif hamil. Aku dan suamiku sempat tidak percaya. Tapi pada akhirnya kami bersyukur.

Kata dokter fenomena M-preg itu sangat langka. 1:10000 dan aku salah satunya. Sekarang usiaku 30 tahun, dan putraku Cho Sungkyu berumur 7 tahun sedangkan namja yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya dan berstatus sebagai suamiku sekarang berumur 28 tahun.

.

.

.

Annyeong. Cho Kyuhyun imnida.

Namja tampan rupawan, cerdas pokoknya semua hal baik aku mempunyainya. Aku adalah namja impian untuk menjadi seorang suami dan menantu. Banyak wanita yang menyerahkan dirinya padaku, tapi aku tak berminat.

Cintaku sudah ku berikan pada istriku Cho Sungmin dan putraku Cho Sungkyu. Hidupku sempurna. Karena aku memiliki dua orang yang selalu menemani hari-hariku. Bertambahnya hari berarti bertambahnya pula cintaku pada istri dan putraku.

Tuhan~

Semoga kebahagiaan ini tak akan sirna di kehidupanku.

.

.

.

"Uwahh! Mommy..~" teriak melengking seorang namja kecil.

"Wae geurae?! Chagi..~" jawab sang Mommy yang sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak dan suaminya.

"Itu lihat" tunjuk namja kecil itu kepada seorang namja dewasa yang sedang menghadap sebuah layar LCD super besar, tatapan namja dewasa itu lurus memperhatikan layar LCD tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sang buah hati. Sedangkan kedua tangannya menggenggam dengan erat sambil menekan tombol stik PS3.

"Daddy benar-benar keterlaluan Mommy, Daddy tidak mau mengalah pada Kyunie~" rengek namja kecil itu.

Sang mommy Cho Sungmin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya bosan. Ini bukan satu atau dua kali 'suami' dan anaknya bertengkar hanya gara2 sebuah game. Ckck anak dan ayah sama saja pikirnya.

"YAH! CHO SUNGKYU... kau menjelek-jelekkan Daddy dihadapan Mommymu eoh? Jahat sekali" cibir Kyuhyun. Sungkyu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Daddy tersayangnya, walau tahu namja berkulit pucat itu tidak melihatnya karena masih mendongak kepalanya pada layar LCD di hadapannya.

"Apa? Memang benar kok Daddy tidak mau mengalah" kata Sungkyu.

Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan gamenya lalu beranjak menuju anak dan istrinya di dapur yang memang berhadapan dengan ruang tengah dirumah mereka. Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungkyu dan mendudukannya di meja makan.

"Bukannya Daddy tidak mau mengalah padamu chagi, kau saja yang kurang pintar sehingga Daddy yang terus menang padahal Daddy kan tadi sudah berbaik hati"

Sungkyu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya jika sedang kesal seperti Mommynya. "Maksud Daddy, Kyunie bodoh gitu..?"

"Molla~Bukan Daddy yang bilang loh~" goda Kyuhyun. Sungguh menggoda Sungkyu dan Sungmin sudah menjadi rutinitas kegiatannya sehari2.

"Mommyy~~" adu Sungkyu. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya itu.

"Sudahlah chagi jangan hiraukan Daddymu.. cha sarapan sudah siap bukankah Kyunie mau pergi bermain dan menginap di tempat Eunhae?" bujuk Sungmin sambil menyodorkan sarapan pagi untuk putra dan suaminya itu.

Eunhae adalah anak dari Eunhyuk sepupu Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan istrinya Donghae mereka bertemu di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Kyuhyun. Dari sana mereka menjadi dekat tidak perlu waktu yang lama. Penghujung tahun waktu itu, setelah memantapkan hati. Mereka menikah. Donghae adalah wanita yang sudah mencuri hati Eunhyuk pada pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Setelah selesai makan, keluarga kecil itu terlihat sedang bersantai di ruang tengah, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan anak dan ayah yang sempat tertunda tadi yaitu bermain gaem.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

"Ah~ itu pasti Eunhae" kata Sungkyu lalu ia beranjak menuju pintu tidak menghiraukan nasib stik PS nya yang dilempar dengan keras.

**CEKLEK**

"Eunhae~" teriak Sungkyu setelah membukakan pintu utama. Melihat seorang namja kecil seumuran dengan dirinya itu yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi. Akhir pekan ini Sungkyu berencana menginap dirumah sepupunya itu.

"Annyeong Kyunie" sapa Eunhae.

"Annyeong, kajja" ajak Sungkyu sambil memegang tangan Eunhae untuk mengikutinya masuk.

"Hanya Eunhae saja yang di ajak masuk? Lalu Ahjusshi bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Uh~ biasanya ahjusshi langsung masuk bukan?" kata Sungkyu datar. Eunhyuk mencelos melihat tingkah Sungkyu yang 98% mirip dengan sang ayah. Eunhyuk pun masuk mengikuti Sungkyu.

"Annyeong Hyung, annyeong Kyu" sapa Eunhyuk ketika ia memasuki ruang tengah dan melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bersantai.

"Annyeong Hyuk" sapa Sungmin pada sepupunya itu. Eunhyuk lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungkyu dan Eunhae sudah melesat menuju kamar Sungkyu di lantai dua mengambil tas yang sudah berisi barang2 keperluan Sungkyu menginap.

"Hyung kenapa kau terlambat sekali menjemput Sungkyu eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan gamenya itu.

"Seperti tidak tahu saja. Making love in the morning you know? Haha" Kyuhyun geleng2 mendengar penjelasan dongsaeng istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. "Hyung tolong kau awasi Sungkyu ne. Kau tahu bukan dia anaknya Hiperactive" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Tidak usah kau beri tahu juga aku sudah tahu" kata Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari kakak iparnya itu.

"Syukurlah kalau hyung tahu. Karena aku dan Sungmin akan sangat sibuk akhir pekan ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh melihat Kyuhyun. Ia rasa dia tidak mempunyai pekerjaan apapun yang membuatnya sibuk. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bekerja setelah positif dinyatakan hamil waktu itu. "Sibuk? Memangnya kita sibuk apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Kita sibuk karena kita akan memberi Sungkyu adik" bisik Kyuhyun sambil meniup cuping telinga Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menatap sang adik ipar dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Yah! Disini masih ada orang tahu" kata Eunhyuk jengkel.

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikan bahunnya. "So~ Eunhyukkie yang dicintai Lee Donghae. Tolong jaga anakku ya, karena aku tidak mau ada yang menggangu kegiatanku dan istriku ini keke"

"Ck dasar mesum.. " cibir Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi suka'kan?" goda Kyuhyun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Ani.." jawab Sungmin yakin.

"Jongmal?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menghisap pelan kulit leher Sungmin hingga meninggalkan bercak berwarna merah.

"Euughh.." lenguh Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menghisap kulit lehernya.

"YAHH! Kau sudah gila eoh?! Sudah nanti saja dilanjutkan lagi. Ya tuhan salah apa Hyungku sampai mempunyai suami yang kelewat mesum" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengusap2 dadanya.

"Tahan dulu nafsumu itu Tuan Cho. Anak2 masih disini" cicit Sungmin menunduk malu padahal jelas-jelas tadi ia mengakui bahwa tidak suka dengan tingkah suaminya. Sungguh ia berusaha untuk bisa menahan hasrat yang sudah keluar karena kelakuan suami mesumnya itu.

"Hahah.. tuh kan kau pun menikmatinya chagi" goda Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengecup pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Kyu stop nanti anak2 lihat" kata Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun terus mengusap-usap pahanya. Ayolah bahkan Eunhyuk masih disana duduk bersama mereka.

"Ahjusshi Kyunie sudah siap" teriak Sungkyu yang sedang menuruni tangga bersama Eunhae dengan membawa tas yang sudah Sungmin siapkan.

"Oh geurae.. kajja kita berangkat" kata Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Chagi kamu jangan nakal ne disana?" nasehat Sungmin pada Sungkyu yang sudah didalam mobil Eunhyuk.

"Ne Mommy.." kata Sungkyu sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Jangan merepotkan Ahjusshi dan Donghae Ahjumma ne?"

Sungkyu menganggukan kepalannya. "Ne Mommy"

"Kalau ada apa2 hubungi Daddy atau Mommy arra" nasehat Sungmin lagi.

Sungkyu dan Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas melihat tingkah namja manis yang mereka cintai ini. "Arrasseo Mommyku tersayang. Kyunie kan sudah besar, jadi Mommy tidak usah khawatir begitu"

"Lagian ini bukan pertama kali Kyunie menginap dan pastinya dia akan bersenang-senang benarkan Kyunie baby" kata Kyuhyun menginstupsi perbincangan antara Ibu dan anak itu. Sungkyu mengangukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan pendapat Daddynya itu sedangkan Sungmin hanya mendelik sebal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sudahkah kalian memberi pesan2 kepada Sungkyunie eoh? Anak mu kan hanya pergi menginap bukan akan pergi menjalankan wajib militer Hyung!" kata Eunhyuk yang sudah menahan sabarnya melihat tingkah laku Hyungnya itu.

"Ne.. hati2 dijalan oke" kata Sungmin.

"Sungkyu pergi dulu Mommy.. CUP~" pamit Sungkyu sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Selamat bersenang2 baby" kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukan badannya agar sejajar dengan jendela mobil yang dibuka itu.

"Ne Daddy.. CUP~ Sungkyu pergi Daddy" Mobil yang dikendarai Eunhyuk pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho itu.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. "Mereka sudah pergi chagi. Sekarang kau milikku" bisik Kyuhyun.

"YAH! Kita masih diluar rumah Babo" kata Sungmin sambil memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk dan membuat adik untuk Sungkyu" kata Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badan Sungmin dan menggendong Sungmin ala koala lalu melesat masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aigoo. Ini sudah jam 3 sore aku tidak tahu sudah mengabiskan berapa jam bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Ck dia itu dasar mesum sekali. Sekali sudah merasa horny, dia akan menerkamku sampai lupa waktu.

Aku melepas tautan kami, Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan junior supernya itu dari holeku. Aku hendak akan turun dari atas ranjang aish.. tubuhku susah di gerakan lagi. Jika sudah begini terpaksa harus diam terlebih dahulu. Aneh padahal aku tidur dengan teratur tapi kenapa aku sering sekali mengalami _Sleep Paralysis_. Jika pada umumnya _Sleep Paralysis _ di ikuti dengan halusinasi tapi tidak bagiku. Beberapa menit kemudian tubuhku kembali normal, aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, mengisi air dalam bath tube sedikit aroma therapy aku masukan. Aku merebahkan tubuh lelahku. Ahh ini nyaman sekali.

Setelah selesai mandi aku langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang. Aigoo.. suamiku benar2 tampan. Aku beruntung memiliki suami yang sangat mencintaiku.

"Kyu ireona.." kataku sambil menggoyangkan bahunya pelan. "Kyuhyunie chagi ireona palli.." kataku lagi.

"Eumm.. waeyo Min~" kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku.

"Kyu.. aku ingin jalan2, sudah lama kita tidak jalan berdua.. " kataku malu2.

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka ketika aku menyampaikan keinginanku itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku. "Ahh! Benar juga.. kalau begitu aku pergi mandi dulu" kata Kyuhyun semangat lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suamiku itu. Ahhh! Kencan kencan kencan.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang berada di daerah Myong dong. Wajah bahagia jelas terpampang dari wajah mereka. Tangan yang saling terpaut satu sama lain. Ahh benar2 seperti pasangan yang baru merasakan cinta. Tak peduli terhadap tatapan mata orang2 di sekeliling yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan heran dan sebagian ada yang memandang jijik. Kyumin benar2 tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Toko baju, aksessoris sampai toko kaset game sudah mereka kunjungi. Tak terasa matahari sudah terbenam dari 2 jam yang lalu. Perut mereka berdua juga sudah mengadakan demo besar2an ingin segera diisi.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengujungi kedai ramyum. Mereka berdua duduk di meja yang paling pojok dikedai itu. Tak lama seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka untuk mencatat makanan apa yang akan mereka pesan. 7 menit menunggu akhirnya makanan yang mereka pesan tiba.

"Ahhh... pedas chagi" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan mulutnya yang terasa terbakar.

"Kan sudah aku bilang punyaku sangat pedas kamu saja yang tidak mau dengar" kata Sungmin sambil sedikit terkekeh. Ya! Kyuhyun memaksa mencoba ramyum yang di pesan Sungmin, kelihatan sangat enak dibandingkan dengan miliknya kata Kyuhyun padahal ramyum milik Sungmin adalah ramyum extra pedas.

"Aku tidak mengira akan sepedas ini hah..hah!" keringat sudah meluncur dari dahi indah Kyuhyun turun ke rahang sexynya. Bibirnya sudah berwarna merah. Jika hanya mereka berdua saat ini, Sungmin ingin sekali mengulum, menghisap dan menggigit bibir merah suaminya itu.

Sungmin menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil gelas itu dan langsung meminumnya rakus. "Jika nanti aku sakit perut kau harus bertanggung jawab Cho Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun setelah meneguk air.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, sebersit ide melintas di otaknya. "Aku harus melakukan apa untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku ini padamu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" bisik Sungmin sambil meniup cuping telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun reflek menutup matanya ketika udara hangat berhembus di daerah telinganya "Sejak kapan kau menjadi nakal begini eoh?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menoleh menghadap Sungmin yang belum menjauhkan wajahnya sehingga sekarang wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun lalu menjauhkan badannya dari suaminya itu, tatapan nakal tetap Sungmin tunjukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai makan Nyonya Cho Sungmin-ssi" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya merasa kurang suka dengan panggilan 'Nyonya' yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dan tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibir M nya itu. Bagaimana pun dia itu seorang namja.

"Sudah, kenapa memangnya? Dan lagi kau tadi salah menyebut harusnya Tuan bukan Nyonya"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh istrinya itu. "So... kau sudah selesai makan bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya sebagai jawabanya.

Lalu Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan kananya yang ia letakkan di atas meja jangan lupakan wajah polos yang dia tunjukan.

"Kau yakin?"

"hmm.." jawab Sungmin.

"Sudah kenyang?"

"Eoh..."

"Jongmal..?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Ne.."

"Jinja..?"

"Waeyo~~" kata Sungmin tidak sabar, sebenarnya apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih betah memandang wajah cantik namja dihadapannya itu. "Memandang wajahmu, melihat ekspresi yang kau tunjukan, senyuman manismu hanya dengan itu kau sudah berhasil membuatku HOR-NY " kata Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi yang tetap sama.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tanpa di perintah lagi semburat merah sudah muncul dan telah menghiasi pipi chubby nan mulus putih bersih milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. ia bersorak riang telah berhasil sukses menggoda istri montoknya itu.

"Geureyo" kata Sungmin dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Eumm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Karena kau sudah selesai makan dan sudah kenyang ditambah aku sudah tak tahan. Kajja" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Apakah kita akan melakukan sex in the car?" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar karena memang mereka pernah melakukan itu satu kali ketika Kyuhyun benar-benar-benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole merahnya.

"Ani.." sanggah Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumaman Sungmin.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku tidak leluasa melakukannya di dalam mobil" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

Benar saja Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin pulang. Kyuhyun akui, sejak dari kedai ramyun di bagian selangkaannya sudah sangat sesak minta dikeluarkan dan tentunya di puaskan. Tapi dasar Kyuhyun, walaupun merasa sakit dan sesak ia tetap bertahan sampai dirumahnya. Kenapa harus di ruangan sempit jika ia bisa melakukan di ruangan yang besar, leluasa dan tentu saja mau sampai malam bertemu malam lagi juga oke! Stop mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan tapi ya itulah kenyataan yang ada dipikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Shiit! Ini semakin sesak batin Kyuhyun ketika benda berharga di selangkaannya sudah semakin membesar (?) sedangkan Sungmin, sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat bagaimana tersiksanya Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan nafsunya. Ahh benar2 sangat menggoda.

"Min kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin langsung berlari masuk dengan terburu2 kekamar mereka yang berada dilantai dua.

"Perutku sakit" kata Sungmin sambil terus berlari menuju kamar mereka. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

**CEKLEK**

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi sungguh perutnya benar2 sakit.

**BLAM**

Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjang sambil melihat pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja ditutup oleh Sungmin. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat ke pangkal pahanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Solo? baiklah. Sambil menunggu My Bunny Min" kata Kyuhyun bermolog sendiri. Kyuhyun lalu melepas ikat pinggang dan resleting kemudian menurunkan celanya jeans dan boxernya. Let's play!

.

.

.

"Issh kenapa lama sekali" dengus Kyuhyun sebal tidak sabar lebih tepatnya menunggu sang istri yang masih berkutat di dalam kamar mandi. Ia berguling kesana kemari di atas ranjang dengan hanya memakai celana dalam.

**Ceklek**

Sungmin menyembulkan kepala. "Lama sekali~" kata Kyuhyun manja seperti Sungkyu yang sedang merengek. "Kajja.. sini" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pinggir kasur.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tak berkedip. Istrinya itu hanya memakai bathrobe dengan diikat tak terlalu kencang hingga dada putih bersih itu terlihat. Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memberi tanda merah di sana.

"Lihat, ck wajahmu nafsu sekali. Padahal baru tadi sore kan kita melakukannya?" Sungmin melangkah sedikit demi sedikit berusaha menggoda sang suami.

"Min kau menggodaku. Jika kau tidak cepat kemari..." sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, dengan sengaja Sungmin malah berhenti dan diam di tempat dengan tatapan innocentnya.

"Kemari kau.." pekik Kyuhyun.

"KYAAA"

Sungmin menjerit dan mulai berlari menghindar dari kejaran sang srigala. Mereka tertawa bahagia, moment seperti ini lah yang membuat mereka bisa mempertahankan cinta 'istimewa' yang tak sembarang orang bisa merasakannya. Apalagi jika ada Sungkyu. Pasti rumah ini akan tambah meriah hanya dengan tiga orang penghuni.

"AH-Brugh"

"Mmffhahahahahah..." Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat Sungmin limbung dan terjatuh ketika akan menaiki ranjang.

Sungmin cemberut, mengaduh sembari mengusap pantatnya yang terasa berdenyut hebat. "Aigoo.. Cha" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin kemudian mengangkat tubuh sintal istrinya itu dan merebahkannya di ranjang.

"Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan kenapa kau bisa jatuh seperti itu? Hmmff.." Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa, ekspersi Sungmin yang meringis sangat lucu.

"Jangan tertawa..." Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir shap m itu sekilas kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. Menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin.

"Hm"

"Kita tidak jadi.." ucap Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, namja berkulit pucat itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Nanti saja, aku yakin pantat mu masih sakit karena terjatuh tadi mmffhahahah" tawa Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

Sungmin mendengus kemudian memukul lengan suaminya pelan. "Hajima.." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lagi. "Selamat tidur" gumamnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mommy.. Annyeong, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family, Angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YOAI, Typo (s), OOC, tak masuk akal, GS for Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Karena besok Sungkyu harus sekolah, jadilah Kyu Min menjemput putra mereka. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dengan Sungkyu berada di gendongannya. Sungmin membukakan pintu, kemudian mereka masuk.

"YAH DARIMANA SAJA KALIAN HAH?" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya. Teriakan wanita paruh baya itu membuat KyuMin terlonjak sampai Sungkyu yang tertidur bergedik kaget.

"Umma kau membuat Sungkyu kaget" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung putranya itu, untung tidak sampai bangun.

"Heheh.. mian" kata Heechul dengan watados(?)nya.

"Kapan Umma datang?" sambut Sungmin sambil memeluk Umma kandung suaminya itu. Heechul membalas pelukan menantunya. Untung Heechul tahu password rumah anaknya ini kalau tidak mungkin dia akan menunggu anak dan menantunya di dalam mobil.

"Sejak tadi, Umma menghubungi kalian tapi tidak ada jawaban" Heechul mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku akan menidurkan Sungkyu dulu" kata Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan istrinya menuju kamar Sungkyu yang berada dilantai dua.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di samping Heechul. "Ponsel Kyuhyun batrainya habis, sedangkan ponselku tertinggal karena aku terburu-buru pergi" jelas Sungmin.

"Eum.. aku merindukan cucuku. Kalian sudah jarang mengunjungiku, selalu aku saja yang mengunjungi kalian" omel Heechul.

"Kapan Appa pulang Umma?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga dan duduk bergabung dengan Umma dan istrinya.

Heechul membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Molla, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku" Heechul cemberut ketika mengingat Cho Hangeng suaminya yang sudah 2 bulan ini belum pulang. Perusahaan pusat keluarga Cho yang di pegang oleh Cho Hangeng, berada di China. Jadi mau tidak mau Heechul harus rela di tinggal oleh Suaminya itu. Kenapa Heechul tidak ikut dengan suaminya? Karena Heechul cinta tanah air katanya.

"Eum~ aku kesepian, di tinggal suami ke luar negeri, punya anak dan menantu malah mereka jarang menemuiku" sindir Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya malas sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Heechul. "Bagaimana kalau Umma tinggal saja disini?" usul Sungmin.

Mendengar usul sang menantu, Heechul membulatkan matanya. "Ahh benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?" ujar Heechul girang.

"ANDWAE" tolak Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau Ummamu tinggal disini eoh?" ujar Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya meniru keimutan natural yang dimiliki istri dan putranya.

"Jika ada Umma. Aku takkan bisa leluasa melakukan 'itu' dengan istriku" gumam Kyuhyun pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh ChulMin. ChulMin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya.

**PUK**

**BUGH**

"AHH.. wae?" teriak Kyuhyun ketika ia dihadiahi lemparan bantal sofa oleh Umma dan istrinya bersamaan.

"Ck Ck Ck.. Aku baru tahu anakku mesum sekali" cibir Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Eoh.. setiap dia meminta jatahnya pasti tubuhku akan sakit semua setelahnya. Umma tidak tahu saja" tambah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada. "Tapi kau tidak menolaknya" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan membunuh miliknya, mungkin dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa sedikit takluk dengan tatapan mematikannya. Tapi sayang sekali itu tidak akan mempan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja.. Aigoo.." Heechul membuka suaranya.

"Umma jadi tinggal disini kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Baiklah.. Umma akan tinggal disini" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum manis pada menantunya. Sungmin balas tersenyum.

"Maukah Umma tidur denganku, ne ne ne.." mendengar usul Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung angkat bicara, jika istrinya itu memutuskan tidur dengan Ummanya lalu dia bagaimana?

"Lalu aku tidur dimana? Aku tidak mau tidur di kamar tamu" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah dengan Sungkyu" kata Heechul polos.

"Min.." mohon Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie~" Sungmin balik memohon pada Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

Kyuhyun mengela nafasnya. Ia kalah. "Terserah kau saja" kata Kyuhyun kemudian dia beranjak pergi ke kamar Sungkyu dengan lunglai.

"Kyunie gomawo, Saranghae" teriak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun beranjak pergi. Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya itu, ia beralih memandang Heechul yang ikut tersenyum. "Umma kajja.." ajak Sungmin sambil membantu Heechul berdiri kemudian menggandeng lengan Heechul.

.

.

.

Heechul sedang di dapur mengganti pekerjaan menantunya membuat bekal makan siang untuk putra dan cucunya. Biasanya dia selalu bangun agak siangan dan tak pernah berurusan dengan namanya dapur. Bukan berarti Heechul tidak pandai memasak, hanya saja sudah ada pelayan dirumahnya. Tidak seperti disini, dirumah anak dan menantunya itu tidak memiliki pembantu. Kyu Min tidak mau ada pembantu dirumah mereka.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan dapur Heechul menuju lantai dua. Kini saatnya membangunkan namja2 tampan dirumah ini, pengecualian dengan menantunya. Karena menurut Heechul, menantunya itu adalah namja manis. Sungmin memang tampan tapi itu tidak masuk hitungan.

Heechul membuka pintu kamar cucunya itu kemudian ia masuk. Heechul menghampiri kedua namja tampan itu yang masih bergelut dengan selimut.

"Dasar kalian pemalas. BANGUN SEKARANG" teriak Heechul sembari menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh anak dan cucunya.

"Aku masih mengantuk Umma" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit serak sambil mengganti letak kepalanya dibantal.

"Iya. Kyunie juga masih mengantuk Halmonie" kata Sungkyu yang masih menutup matanya itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sungkyu membelakkan matanya mendengar kata2nya sendiri. Halmonie?

"HALMONIE.." teriak Sungkyu kemudian ia bangun dan langsung menerjang tubuh Heechul. Untuk Heechul bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, kalau tidak Heechul bisa terjatuh bersama Sungkyu.

"Aigoo.. punggungku" ucap Heechul.

"Halmonie kapan datang?" tanya Sungkyu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Heechul.

"Berisik.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup kupingnya dengan bantal. Heechul dan Sungkyu mencibir dan tidak mengiraukan Kyuhyun.

"Halmonie datang semalam. Tapi Kyunie sudah tidur" ujar Heechul sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Halmonie menginap disini?" tanya Sungkyu yang sudah melonggarkan pelukannya dan beralih menatap wajah Halmonie nya itu.

Heechul tersenyum kemudian mencubit pelan hidung Sungkyu gemas. "Sambil menunggu Haraboji pulang dari China. Halmonie akan tinggal disini" jelas Heechul.

"JONGMAL" teriak Sungkyu lagi. Heechul hanya mengangukan kepalanya. "Yeey.. Halmonie menginap disini. Baiklah mulai hari ini Halmonie harus tidur dengan Sungkyu ne. HARUS" pinta Sungkyu dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Ya! Betul. Umma tidur dengan Sungkyu saja. Kau pintar baby" kata Kyuhyun tiba2. Kyuhyun langsung beranjak duduk ketika ia mendengar perkataan putranya itu. Yes ia bisa kembali tidur dengan istrinya. Heechul hanya mencibir anaknya. Bibir atasnya ia tarik sedikit keatas.

"Kau senang?" kata Heechul, ia tahu apa yang di pikiran putranya itu.

"Tentu" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Halmonie, Kyunie belum mandi" rangek Sungkyu manja.

Heechul lalu menggendong Sungkyu. "Cha.. Halmonie mandikan" kemudian Heechul membawa Sungkyu kekamar mandi yang berada di kamar Sungkyu.

.

.

.

Ruang makan itu terlihat ramai. Sungmin berusaha melerai Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu yang berebut ingin di buatkan roti untuk sarapan.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam?" ujar Heechul kesal. Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu tidak menghiraukan.

"Sayang aku coklat" seru Kyuhyun.

"Mommy Kyunie strawberry" seru Sungkyu.

"Ne arrasso" Sungmin tak kalah berseru. Sungmin meraih selai stawberry lalu mengoleskannya pada lembar roti.

"Ck. Kau menjadikanku yang kedua" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah tertekuk. Namja berkulit pucat itu melirik pada Sungkyu yang berada di hadapannya tersenyum lebar, mengejek padanya.

Heechul geleng-geleng kepala. "Kenapa kau tidak buat sendiri bodoh" cibir Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

Sungkyu mengangguk. "Daddy manja" timpalnya.

"Mwo? Kau juga manja" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Beginilah jika ada Heechul, kesempatkan Sungkyu mencari patner untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Kyunie kan masih kecil" jawab Sungkyu.

"Eunhae juga masih kecil, tapi dia tidak manja seperti dirimu"

"Tapi Eunhae lebih tua dari Kyunie 2 bulan. Berarti Kyunie masih kecil" kata Sunghyun tidak mau.

Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu saling berpandangan. Aliran listrik seakan terlihat dari keduanya. Heechul memijit pelipisnya, merasa pusing. Ia seakan melihat dua anak TK yang saling bertengkar.

"Baby manja"-Kyuhyun.

"Daddy lebih manja dariku"

"Kalian sama-sama manja" sungut Heechul.

**Trak**

"Opss..." cicit Sungmin. Suara antara pisau dan meja terdengar membuat Kyuhyun, Sungkyu dan Heechul diam dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa semuanya diam?" tanya Sungmin. KyuChul dan Sungkyu langsung membuat kegiatan sendiri. Sungmin mengendikan bahunya tak peduli.

**Trak**

Lagi suara itu terdengar. Bukan disengaja pastinya. Sungmin tidak mengerti, perasaan ia sudah mengarahkan ujung pisau yang ia pegang ke kotak selai, malah bergeser ke pinggir dan alhasil suara meja dan pisau bertubrukan lagi. Sungmin mengulanginya lagi dan tetap saja. Namja manis itu menoleh, Sungkyu tersenyum sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya. Putranya itu mengambil kotak selai lalu mengarahkan pisau yang di pegang Sungmin kedalam kotak selai. Sungmin tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun yang melihat interaksi istri dan putranya diam tak bicara.

.

.

.

Lapangan sekolah dasar itu di penuhi oleh orang-orang, maklum saja sekarang sedang di adakan perlombaan antar kelas. Para orang tua wajib untuk datang menyaksikan bagaimana tingkah dan keterampilan putra-putri mereka. Jika keluarga lain ingin ikut pun boleh-boleh saja.

"Hyung aku tidak akan kalah denganmu" kata Eunhyuk percaya diri pada Sungmin yang berada disampingnya.

"Cih!" Sungmin berdecih.

Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu saling berpandangan lalu menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Dua namja bersaudara itu, turut berpartisipasi mengikuti lari estafet anak dan ayah. Harusnya Kyuhyun yang memang seorang Daddy tapi di ganti dengan Sungmin, biasa jiwa namjanya keluar.

Wasit menyuruh para siswa segera ambil posisi. Sungkyu melihat ke pinggir lapang sembari mengajungkan ibu jarinya pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Sang nenek melambaikan tangannya dengan kamera yang sudah on merekam sedari tadi. Di samping Heechul ada Donghae, istri Eunhyuk yang turun menyemangati suami dan putranya.

**Dor**

Semua siswi langsung berlari ketika mendengar suara itu. Sorak-sorak saling bersahutan. Eunhae dan Sungkyu saling kejar-kejaran bersama siswa yang lain. Sungkyu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, di depan sana Mommynya sudah menunggu.

**Hup**

"MOMMY FIGHTING" seru Sungkyu ketika sudah memberi tongkatnya pada Sungmin, namja manis itu langsung berlari. Eunhyuk berada di belakangnya terus mengejar.

"Hyung aku di belakangmu" teriak Eunhyuk yang memang semakin mendekat. Namja bergummy smile itu tahu jika Hyungnya paling tidak bisa berlari. Waktu sekolah dulu, Sungmin mendapat urutan 19 dari 20 siswa.

"Aku duluan hahahha" Eunhyuk tertawa di tengah larinya ketika ia sudah bisa menyalip Sungmin. Namja manis itu semakin mempercepat larinya. Tapi sang dongsaeng sudah jauh di depan.

**Deg**

'Andwae' pekik Sungmin dalam hati.

**Brugh**

Kyuhyun, Heechul, Donghae dan Sungkyu terlonjak kaget ketika melihat di depan sana Sungmin terjatuh dengan sangat keras. Buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari menuju namja manis itu.

"Akh.." Sungmin meringis. Ia berusaha bangun tapi tubuhnya lemas. "Mommy.." Sungkyu sampai terlebih dahulu,menghampiri Sungmin dan membantu Mommynya itu untuk duduk. Pandangan anak kecil itu perlahan buram karena air mata yang menumpuk di matanya melihat darah mengucur dari dagu Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan. Sungmin" Kyuhyun panik melihat keadaan Sungmin. Wajah istrinya itu pucat dengan darah yang keluar dari dagu lancip itu.

"Pakai ini" Heechul menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Kyuhyun, dibelakangnya di ikuti Donghae dan Eunhae. Namja berkulit pucat itu langsung menangkup dagu Sungmin dengan sapu tangan.

"Oppa..." panggil Donghae khawatir.

Riuh tepuk tangan ketika salah satu dari peserta Ayah mencapai garis finish yang tak lain Eunhyuk. Namja kurus itu hendak menunjukan kemenangannya pada Hyungnya. Tapi yang di lihat, Sungmin yang sedang di kerubung oleh KyuChul, Sungkyu, Donghae dan Eunhae.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri, tapi tubuh istrinya itu langsung merosot. "Kau kenapa Ming?" gumam Kyuhyun terlihat jelas raut cemas di paras tampannya. "Kakiku lemas" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang baru sampai.

"Sungmin Oppa jatuh" jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style ke pinggir lapang, sedangkan Heechul memegang sapu tangan yang menyeka darah di dagu menantunya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah polos Sungmin yang tertidur pulas. Tangannya terulur menyentuh seluruh wajah manis itu. Jemarinya berhenti di gundukan kapas berplester menutupi seluruh dagu istrinya.

Ia beranjak kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Sungmin. Memenjarakan istrinya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Pikirannya sungguh tak tenang.

Bukan kali ini saja Sungmin terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba. Di katakan sembrono serasa tak pantas karena namja manis itu adalah orang yang tenang. Ia ingat ketika Sungmin dan Sungkyu bermain basket, waktu itu putranya berniat mengoper pada Sungmin, tapi namja itu tak bisa menangkap bola, menghindar pun tidak. Alhasil bola itu mengenai wajah manis Sungmin. Istrinya juga sering sekali menjatuhkan benda yang ia pegang.

Pertama mungkin biasa tapi ini sudah sangat sering Sungmin kadang tak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya walau hanya berkisar beberapa menit atau detik.

Kyuhyun coba mengidentifikasi sendiri. Ia mencoba menulis apa yang dialami oleh Sungmin, dan hasil pencarian benar-benar membuatnya tak percaya. Kyuhyun mencoba menyangkal, tapi semakin ia mencoba Sungmin malah semakin memperlihatkan keadaannya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menunduk hingga sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik nan manis istrinya. Sungguh betapa ia sangat mencintai namja di dekapannya itu.

"Saranghae" ujarnya walau ia tahu Sungmin tidak bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menopang pipinya, ia hanya melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di pagi hari. Mengacuhkan orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang menyetir mobil. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sebal.

Bagaimana tidak, ini baru pukul 7 pagi. Sungmin harus rela tidur nyenyaknya di ganggu oleh Kyuhyun. Ya! Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin agar segera bangun dan membersihkan diri. Kemudian mereka sarapan lalu langsung melesat pergi.

"Kau marah ..?" kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin sekilas kemudian kembali focus menyetir mobil.

"..."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebelah tengannya untuk menggengam tangan Sungmin yang menganggur. "Mianhae.."

"Tsk menyebalkan" umpat Sungmin.

"Aku melakukan ini juga untukmu"

"Aku belum sempat membuat Sungkyu bekal makan siang. Walau daguku masih terasa sakit, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa kenapa aku harus di bawa kerumah sakit?"

"Memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja" kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah terserah tapi Kyu~ ini masih pagi. Lagian rumah sakit juga tidak akan lari" kata Sungmin mengubah duduknya sehingga menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Rumah sakit memang tidak akan lari, tapi kau yang akan lari" Sungmin tambah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kita bisa bukan datang ke rumah sakit agak siangan"

"Jika siang, nanti kita harus menunggu antrian pasien lainnya"

"Sulit bicara denganmu" kata Sungmin sambil membuang mukanya.

.

.

.

"Dokter Kim.." panggil seorang suster.

Merasa ada orang yang memanggil namanya, Dokter tampan itu menoleh pada orang yang sudah memenggilnya. Dokter satu ini dikenal karena memiliki ekspresi yang sangat datar. Walupun begitu banyak orang yang segan terhadapnya.

"Ne" jawab Dokter itu.

"Ini catatan kesehatan pasien anda, Tuan Park" kata suster itu sambil menyerahkan map mereh.

"Ne, gomawo. Aku akan memeriksanya kembali"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" pamit Suster itu.

Dokter itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak sampai 10 langkah, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang dengan sangat percaya dirinya berteriak memangil namanya dengan sangat keras.

"KIM KIBUM" teriak seorang namja berkulit pucat. Kibum membalikan badannya, ia melihat namja yang berteriak memanggil namanya itu sedang tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Sedangkan namja manis disebelah namja berkulit pucat itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal. "Issh.. pelankan suaramu. Ini rumah sakit" kata Sungmin sebal.

"Eoh? Hehe mian" kata Kyuhyun yang menyadari kelakuan konyolnya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghampiri Kibum yang sedang tersenyum pada mereka. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum. "Lama tak jumpa Kibum-ah" kata Kyuhyun.

**PLETAK**

"AHH.." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya kemudian mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan dari Kibum. "Yah! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Pertama ini rumah sakit, kenapa kau berteriak? Kedua aku ini Hyungmu bukan?"

"Bukan" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aish bocah ini.." Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Lama tak jumpa Kibum-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Annyeong Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kibum sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat adegan di depannya itu.

"Sudah. Adegan melepas rindunya hanya sampai disini" Kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukan diantara istri dan sahabatnya itu.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah sahabat dari kecil. Ketika mereka duduk di bangku SMP Kibum dan keluarganya pindah ke jepang dan menetap disana. Ketika kuliah Kibum kembali ke Korea. Namja minim ekspresi itu sama cerdasnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kibum membuktikan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang Dokter. Namja itu mengambil 2 bidang Kedokteran. Dokter Umum dan spesialis saraf sekaligus. Kibum juga akrab dengan Sungmin.

"Cih posesif" cibir Kibum.

"Yeah.. that's me"

"Iss.. kekanak-kanakan" umpat Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Seperti kamu tidak saja Chagi/Hyung" kata Kyuhyun dan Kibum serempat.

"Tsk. Menyebalkan" kata Sungmin sambil membuang mukanya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah imut Sungmin.

"Apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" tanya Kibum membuat Kyuhyun yang berisik menjadi terdiam.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah melakukan tes darah dan urin sekarang masih harus menjalani tes selanjutnya.

"Hyung, coba kau berdiri dengan kedua tungkaimu" Sungmin menuruti perkataan Kibum. Baru juga beberapa detik, Sungmin sudah limbung. Untung namja manis itu masih bisa menstabilkan tubuhnya.

"Sekarang berdiri biasa dengan menutup kedua matamu" ucap Kibum. Untuk berjaga Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Sungmin sedangkan Kibum berada di hadapan namja manis itu. Tak menunggu lama, Sungmin oleng dan jatuh ke belakang, Kyuhyun sigap menangkap tubuh istrinya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat raut tidak mengerti dari wajah manis Sungmin.

Kibum menyuruh Sungmin duduk. "Hyung. Sentuh ujung hidungmu dengan jari telunjuk kemudian sentuh jari telunjukku lalu kembali sentuh ujung hidungmu. Mengerti" Sungmin menganguk.

Namja manis itu mulai mengikuti perintah Kibum. "Bisa lebih cepat?" pinta Kibum. Sungmin mempercepat gerak jari telunjuknya menyentuh hidung dan jari Kibum.

**Syut**

Sungmin menatap Kibum ketika jarinya melesat dan tidak mengenai jari telunjuk Kibum. Dokter muda itu tersenyum. "Kita ulangi lagi" katanya. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan istrinya dengan hati yang terus berdoa, agar hasil yang keluar dari pemeriksaan Sungmin tak mengecewakan. Tapi rasa pesimis itu, perlahan menjalar pada hatinya.

Percobaan kedua, hasilnya sama seperti yang pertama. Jari Sungmin tak mengenai jari telunjuk Kibum. Percobaan ketiga, Sungmin malah menyentuh bibirnya bukan ujung hidungnya.

"Hyung, ikuti gerak bandul kalung ini" kata Kibum.

"Kau tidak berusaha menghipotisku bukan?" canda Sungmin, ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum. Ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat suaminya itu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

Kibum mulai menggoyangkan kalung itu. Tatapannya focus melihat gerak pupil Sungmin yang seakaan kewalahan untuk bisa mengimbangi gerak bandul kalung. Dan tes terakhir itu menyempurnakan hasil tes yang Sungmin jalani.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" sambut Heechul melihat menantu dan putranya masuk rumah. Sungmin tersenyum kecil mencium pipi Heechul sekilas. "Mian, aku membuat repot Umma dengan mengantar Sungkyu pergi sekolah" ujar Sungmin.

"Ck kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Lagian Sungkyu bukan orang lain, dia cucuku" Heechul tersenyum bangga. Ia bukannya tidak menyadari raut wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tampak muram.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku ke kamar dulu" pamitnya lalu melangkah menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Ummanya yang menepuk bahu kirinya pelan.

"Selesaikan dengan baik-baik" ujarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mencium pipi Heechul lalu beranjak menyusul Sungmin.

Dalam kamar, Sungmin berdiri di balkon, melipat kedua tangannya sembari melihat kebun kecil miliknya. Ia mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka.

"Min"panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuang nafasnya kasar kemudian berbalik melihat lurus pada namja berkulit pucat berstatus suaminya. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau membawaku kerumah sakit? Kenapa aku harus menjalani tes kesehatan yang bahkan aku tak tahu tes untuk apa itu? Kau menyuruhku menunggu di luar ketika hasil tes itu keluar, dan lebih menyebalkan lagi sepanjang perjalanan pulang kau diam tanpa menjelaskan apapun padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak bingung?" Sungmin merasa lega. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengutarakan itu semua sejak keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Lihat. Bahkan sekarang kau masih diam" kata Sungmin. Namja manis itu berjalan mendekat pada suaminya yang menunduk. "Kyu~" panggil Sungmin pelan. Ia juga merasa tidak enak sudah berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala. Di kedua manik itu terselimuti oleh air mata. "Wae?" ucap Sungmin pelan. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"_Spinocerebellar Degeneration_" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Sungmin merasa asing dengan kata itu. "Katakan yang jelas, aku tidak paham"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin lekat. Sungguh ia ingin menangis sekarang. "Kibum bilang, kau mengidap _Spinocerebellar Degeneration_" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh istrinya.

Sungmin berusaha tenang. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu apa yang di ucapkan suaminya. Mengidap?

"Yang kau katakan tadi, apa it-"

"Ataxia" potong Kyuhyun. Ia mengeretkan pelukannya. "_Spinocerebellar Degeneration_, kau bisa menyebutnya Ataxia" lanjutnya bersamaan dengan setetes air mata meluncur membasahi pipinya.

Di luar kamar, Heechul yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan putra dan menantunya, reflek membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

annyeong... chapter 3 update.

ga nyangka masih ada yang inget ma FF sederhana ini jadi terharu T.T.. makasih buat temen-temen yang udah review, fav dan follow..

**special thank for :**

**ayyu annisa 1, shinta lang, anieJOYer, BunnyLee137, TiffyTiffanyLee, wullancholee, sandrimayy88, anakyumin, Guest, egy, Guest, allea1186, PRISNA SPARKYU, kyukyu**

**makasih banget buat kalian chingudeul :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mommy.. Annyeong, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family, Angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YOAI, Typo (s), OOC, tak masuk akal, GS for Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Heechul melangkah memasuki kamar cucunya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat putra, menantu dan cucunya sudah terlelap.

Tempat tidur itu telah penuh. Tidak ada celah yang tersisa sedikit pun disana. Heechul memandang 3 sosok yang berada di tempat tidur. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan yang membuat iri siapa pun yang melihatnya. Kyuhyun tertidur menyamping sambil memeluk Sungmin yang membelakanginya. Sedangkan Sungmin memeluk Sungkyu yang sedang tidur terlentang.

Tempat tidur itu terlihat sempit hingga tubuh Kyuhyun tidak terselimuti. Heechul menarik sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin dan Sungkyu dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, takut membuat menantu dan cucunya terbangun. Sampai akhirnya selimut itu bisa membungkus ketiga tubuh itu.

Setelah kejadian siang tadi, Sungmin terus diam dan murung. Menantunya itu bahkan tak keluar kamar. Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk tapi tak mempan. Putranya terlihat rapuh sama seperti Sungmin.

"Ada apa?"

Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat itu yang Heechul lontarkan, tak di sangka putranya langsung memeluknya kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

Sungkyu yang khawatir dengan Mommynya menghampiri Sungmin yang tetap saja diam. Anak kecil itu mengajak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk tidur bersama.

Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur kemudian mengelus pelan poni putra tampannya. Heechul kembali menelisik wajah polos putranya. Ia teringat kejadian ketika Kyuhyun meminta restu padanya berencana untuk menikah dengan Sungmin.

**Flashback**

"Umma aku mencintainya" Kyuhyun bersimpuh di hadapan Ibunya. Ia sedang berusaha meminta restu pada Ummanya itu untuk menikah dengan orang pilihannya.

"Lupakan. Umma tidak akan memberikan restu padamu dan kekasihmu itu" kata Heechul sambil membuang mukanya.

"Aku mencintainya Umma" lirih Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap tidak percaya pada putra tunggalnya itu. "DIA NAMJA KYUHYUN. DIA NAMJA" teriak Heechul. Sangat berat mengetahui bahwa putra satu2nya menyukai bahkan mencintai seorang namja.

"Aku tahu Umma.."

"Lantas.. kenapa kau tetap melanjutkan hubunganmu itu?" tanya Heechul sarkatis.

"Cobalah untuk menerima Sungmin Umma. Aku yakin Umma akan menerima Sungmin setelah Umma mengenalnya lebih dekat"

"Tidak.."

"Umma tolonglah mengerti perasaanku Umma. Jika aku bisa aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Tapi ini kenyaannya Umma. Anakmu seorang gay"

"Lalu apa kau mengerti apa yang Umma rasakan sekarang Kyuhyun-ah?" lirih Heechul. "Putra tunggal Umma seorang gay. Apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari itu?"

"Maafkan aku Umma.. maafkan aku" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau Heechul melihatnya menagis. Terlebih Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa ibunya itu.

Heechul menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Airmata sudah membasahi pipi tirusnya. Dia melihat pada putranya yang sedang menunduk sambil menangis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Umma.." kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Heechul membenamkan kepalanya pada perut ibunya.

Heechul mengusap airmatanya kasar. Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada putraku sendiri batin Heechul. Apakah sekarang ia sedang menyalahkan Kyuhyun tentang keadaan anaknya yang menyimpang? Heechul merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Hanya dirinya dan Suaminya yang diharapkan Kyuhyun untuk berada disampingnya. Orang lain pasti akan sulit menerima keadaan putranya. Sedangkan yang diharapkan putranya menjadi sandaran malah ikut menyalahkan dirinya.

Heechul mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang. Isakan sudah tidak bisa ia tahan. Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menyadari sosok yang bersembunyi di balik pintu itu melihat apa yang sedang Kyuhyun dan dirinya lakukan.

Sosok itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kyuhyun maupun dirinya. Sosok itupun ikut menangis bersama mereka. Hangeng tersenyum lembut pada Heechul yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"_Dia putra kita, hanya kita yang ia andalkan untuk berada disampingnya_" kata Hangeng lewat tatapan matanya pada Heechul. Seakan mengerti dengan pesan yang disampaikan suaminya itu, Heechul balas tersenyum.

Heechul memejamkan matanya sejenak. Meyakinkan bahwa keputusan yang akan ia buat itu adalah benar. "Kapan rencana kalian akan menikah?" kata Heechul tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah Heechul yang sedang memandangnya.

"Umma.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" sungut Heechul. Merasa risih di pandang oleh putranya seakan minta dijelaskan maksud dari Heechul yang menanyakan tentang rencana pernikahan.

Heechul melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya. Kyuhyun berdiri dari simpuhnya dan menatap Heechul bingung. "Ehem.. Kau bilang kau ingin menikah. Kapan itu?" tanya Heechul malu2. Merasa tidak kuat dengan keadaan putranya yang tiba2 jadi idiot, Heechul kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kaget melihat Ibunya yang beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Aish baboya Cho Kyuhyun runtuknya dalam hati. Mungkinkah Ibunya menyetujui hubungan ia dan Sungmin. "Umma..." panggil Kyuhyun.

Heechul menghentikan gerakannya yang akan membuka pintu. "Bawalah Sungmin kemari, dia harus siap mendengar nasehat-nasehat dariku sebelum menikah dengan putraku yang BODOH" setelah mengatakan itu Heechul melangkah pasti meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung. Kata BODOH yang Heechul berikan pada Kyuhyun mungkin itu benar. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. 'Umma memberikan restunya padaku?' batinnya. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak membukakan pintu.

Heechul belum jauh meninggalkan ruang itu. "Umma kau merestuiku?" teriak Kyuhyun. "Molla.." jawab Heechul sambil terus berjalan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mata onxynya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Heechul kemudian memeluk Ibunya itu dari belakang. Heechul dapat mendengar suara isakan Kyuhyun. Mata Heechul pun kembali basah.

"Terima kasih Umma.. Terima kasih" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu" ujarnya lagi. Heechul tersenyum mendengar ungkapan cinta anaknya itu.

"Jangan bohong. Kau mencintai namja itu bukan diriku" ucap Heechul.

"Ani. Ani. Aku mencintaimu dan dirinya" kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Membenarkan rambut serta pakaianya yang terlihat kusut karena perbuatan anaknya itu. "Ehem... Kemana suamiku pergi?" tanya Heechul entah pada siapa "HANNIE" teriaknya. Tanpa melihat namja muda nan tampan yang memeluknya tadi, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

**Flasback End**

Heechul terdiam mengingat kejadian itu. Mulai dari sana Heechul berusaha menerima Sungmin dan ia telah melihat hasilnya sendiri. Ia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Sungmin sekarang.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada Sungmin. Karena Sungmin ia bisa terus melihat wajah putranya yang selalu tersenyum bahagia. Dan juga telah memberikannya seorang cucu yang sama persis tingkah lakunya dengan Kyuhyun waktu kecil. Heechul mengecup pucuk rambut putranya dan menantunya bergantian.

Heechul menahan tangisnya mengingat kenyataan bahwa Sungmin sedang sakit sekarang. Sebelumnya pergi Heechul mencium kening cucunya itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat berkas-berkas yang sejak tadi ia baca. Ia meletakkan berkas ke meja lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Namja itu menggoyangkan dasi sehingga sedikit longgar melingkar di lehernya. Merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa focus bekerja. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Sungmin yang tetap saja diam. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Sungkyu yang terus-terusan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada MommyNya yang biasanya ceria malah murung beberapa hari ini.

Tidak mungkin ia menjawab. 'Sungkyu baby. Mommy mengidap penyakit Ataxia. Penyakit itu tidak bisa di sembuhkan karena para ahli belum menemukan obatnya', bunuh saja ia jika tega mengatakan itu pada putranya.

Kyuhyun melirik pada telpon yang berdering. "Yeo-"

"_Kyu.._" ternyata yang menelpon adalah Heechul.

"Ne Umma" jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Sungmin pergi keluar_" kata Heechul di sebrang sana.

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Odiesoyo?" tanyanya.

"_Karena itu Umma menelponmu, Sungmin tidak bilang pada Umma dia mau kemana. Eottoke?_"

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisanya. Ia khawatir, pertama di beritahu penyakit yang diderita, Sungmin begadang semalaman mencari tahu tentang Ataxia lewat mesin pencari. Setelah itu Sungmin selalu diam. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun melihat pandangan mata istrinya itu tampak kosong. Ia tidak pernah melihat SungminNya seperti itu.

"Aku akan mencarinya" Kyuhyun mengakhiri sambungan telpon dengan Heechul. Baru saja ia akan melangkah ponselnya bergetar.

**Kibum's calling**

"_Sungmin Hyung berada dirumah sakit_" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar si penelpon langsung bicara sebelum ia menyapa. Namja berkulit pucat itu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruangnya. "_Aku rasa dia kemari untuk menemuiku_" lanjutnya.

Para karyawan menundukan kepalanya ketika berpapasan dengan Direktur utama Cho Corp itu. "Jangan katakan macam-macam pada Sungmin. Aku akan segera kesana" titah Kyuhyun lalu memutuskan panggilan.

Sementara di rumah sakit sana. Kibum melihat ponselnya, lalu melihat pada sosok mungil namja manis yang perlahan memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Dokter muda itu heran kenapa sampai sekarang Sungmin belum sampai diruangannya. Ia yakin 100% jika istri sahabatnya itu datang kemari untuk menemuinya. Kibum memutuskan keluar ruangannya untuk mencari Sungmin.

Kibum menengok ke kanan dan kekiri di setiap perempatan koridor, tapi sosok namja manis itu tak terlihat hingga ia hampir di depan resepsionis.

"Chogiyo"

"Ne Dokter" kata seorang petugas.

"Apa kau melihat seorang namja, tidak lebih tinggi dariku, wajahnya cantik dan manis" kata Kibum.

Petugas itu tampak berpikir sebentar. "Ah! Pemuda itu" serunya.

"Kemana dia? Apa kau tahu?" tanya Kibum.

"Dia menanyakan padaku apakah dirumah sakit ini ada pasien Ataxia yang dirawat" jelas petugas itu.

'Solma..' batin Kibum.

"Apa kau memberitahunya?" tanya Kibum. Petugas itu mengangguk. "Tuan Park Jung Soo?" tebak Kibum. Karena memang namja paruh baya bernama Park Jung Soo itu adalah pasien satu-satunya pengidap Ataxia yang di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Kibum-ah" Dokter muda itu menoleh dan mendapati namja tinggi berkulit pucat yang berlari menghampirinya. "Sungmin eodiesoyo?" tanya namja yang di ketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

"Ikut aku" tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin masuk?" Sungmin tersentak ketika sebuah suara menyapanya dari belakang. Implus namja manis itu membalikkan badannya. "Annyeong Hyung" sapa Kibum.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya tidak berani melihat namja berkulit pucat yang berada di samping Kibum.

"Kenap-"

"Mau ikut aku masuk kedalam?" Kibum memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tetap diam. Dokter muda itu menggengam tangan Sungmin, menarik untuk mengikutinya.

**Greep**

Kibum menoleh dan melihat sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya. Ia mendoangak pada Kyuhyun yang seakan mengatakan 'Jangan lakukan' lewat tatapan matanya.

Sebelum Kibum menjawab. Sungmin melepas ganggaman tangan Kibum, ia menghampiri suaminya. Melepas cekalan Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin melihatnya" gumam Sungmin pelan sembari menatap pada suaminya.

Akhirnya, KyuMinBum masuk keruangan itu. "Annyeong Jung Soo-ssi. Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini? Sora-ssi dan putri Anda belum kemari?" tanya Kibum menghampiri namja yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang dengan selang infus dan alat pernapasan yang terpasang pada tubuhnya.

Kibum mengambil sebuah papan kaca yang berisi deretan huruf hangul. Mendekatkannya pada Jung Soo. Pria paruh baya itu mengulurkan tangan gemetarnya. Jemarinya menunjuk huruf demi huruf. Sangat lama, jika orang yang tidak bersabar, di jamin langsung pergi dari pada harus menunggu namja paruh baya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Sungmin tidak kuat lagi melihat lebih jauh namja paruh baya bernama Park Jung Soo itu. Sepanjang koridor sampai tempat parkir ini tak ada yang membuka suara antara pasangan suami istri sesama jenis itu. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mengehentikan langkahnya. Istrinya itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan sepertinya" lirih Sungmin. Ia mendongak melihat pada Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah basah. "Sepanjang hari berbaring di ranjang hiks.. bahkan untuk bicarapun tidak bisa" air mata itu makin deras keluar dari kedua foxy eyesnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kepalanya lemah. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Menyangkal tidak mungkin. Sungmin istrinya bukan namja bodoh yang mudah di bohongi. Ia juga tidak tahu dengan arti ia menggeleng seperti itu.

"Hiks.. aku hanya perlu menunggu hingga penyakit itu menghentikan fungsi saraf motorikku"

**Grep**

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin ikut keluar membasahi pipinya. "Hajima. Berhentilah membicarakan itu"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti. Penyakit itu yang ku derita" Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya. "Kenapa Tuhan memberikan penyakit ini padaku Kyu?" lirih Sungmin. "Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi denganmu, Sungkyu, Umma, Appa, Eunhyuk dan lainnya. Aku..aku hiks" Sungmin sampai tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan bicara lagi" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Jika memang ada, walau sangat langka, Kyuhyun pasti akan berusaha mendapatkan obat itu untuk kesembuhan Sungmin. Dari awal di temukan penyakit ini sampai pada zaman modern sekarang, tak ada yang berhasil menemukan obat untuk penyakit Ataxia ini.

"Aku ingin hiks.. bisa melihat pertumbuhan Sungkyu hiks" Sungmin sungguh belum siap. Penyakit ini dengan berani menyusup kedalam tubuhnya. Sungmin terbayang jika ia berada di posisi yang sama seperti Park Jung Soo. Tak bisa melakukan apapun, sedangkan fungsi otak masih berfungsi. Mati seketika terasa lebih baik dari pada harus mati dengan perlahan seperti itu.

"Kau pasti bisa melihatnya" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kyunie senyum. Kim-chi –jepret"

Bagaimana Sungkyu bisa tersenyum, anak kecil itu baru saja bangun tidur. Sungkyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa aneh dengan sikap Sungmin yang membuatnya bingung. Kemarin-kemarin Mommynya itu hanya diam. Dan sekarang menjadi sangat hiperaktif. Ia tersenyum kecil, tapi tidak apa toh ini lebih membahagiakan melihat Sungmin kembali cerewet.

"Aish, perban ini menggangu saja" dengus Sungmin melihat fotonya dengan Sungkyu sembari mengusap dagunya yang tertutup perban.

"Mommy" panggil Sungkyu.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hm?"

Sungkyu menggeleng. "Aniya. Bukan apa-apa"

Sungmin mengecup kening putranya dan menyuruh anak kecil itu untuk segera mandi. Setelah melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu tadi malam, Sungmin sadar dengan keadaanya. Menolak dan berteriak 'mengapa penyakit ini memilihku' sampai kehilangan suara pun penyakit itu tidak akan hilang. Jadi namja manis itu memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Tak murung seperti beberapa hari kebelakang. Ia akan menikmati tiap detik hidup nya dengan ceria dan bahagia bersama Kyuhyun, Sungkyu dan yang lainnya.

Setelah menyiapkan seragam putranya, Sungmin beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat seorang namja yang masih bergelung di atas ranjang. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, tersenyum kecil kemudian mengarahkan lensa kamera yang ia pegang dan mulai membidik. Ia terkikik geli melihat hasilnya. Wajah pulas Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kyu bangun" Sungmin menepuk pelan bahu suaminya. Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu karena ada gerakan di tubuhnya mulai membuka matanya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah ceria Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya. Mengerjab beberapa kali lalu beranjak duduk. "Min.." panggil Kyuhyun. Bukan apa-apa ia juga merasa heran. Ia masih ingat, malam tadi Sungmin masih diam tak bicara. Tapi sekarang terdapat senyuman di wajah cantik namja itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Ia merangkul lengan Kyuhyun, mengarahkan kamera digitalnya ke udara dengan satu tangan. "Kyuhyunnie, lihat ke kamera. Hana dul sit kimchi-jepret" kembali terdengar suara bliz dari kamera itu.

Kyuhyun masih diam. "Aku baru bangun tidur" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Arra" jawab Sungmin sembari melihat hasil jepretannya. Ia kembali tersenyum. Kyuhyun menangkupkan wajah cantik istrinya dan mengarahkan untuk memandangnya. "Kau.. tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia takut saja jika istinya itu frustrasi karena penyakit laknat itu.

"Aku mengerti maksud ucapanmu" Sungmin melepas kedua tangan suaminya, kemudian mengecup pipi yang terdapat beberapa lengkungan bekas jerawat walau begitu suaminya masih saja tampan. "Aku tidak gila" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah yang masih heran. "Aku sudah berpikir semalaman. Tidak ada untungnya terus memusingkan tentang penyakit yang ku derita. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu" Sungmin menjeda ucapannya, mengelum senyum melihat wajah ingin tahu suaminya. "Kyunie, ada kotoran di matamu" Sungmin terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun mendengus, mengarahkan jari tengahnya untuk mengambil 'kotoran' yang sudah berani berdiam di daerah sekitar matanya. Setelah berhasil, namja berkuit pucat itu menatap istrinya. "Kalimatmu belum selesai. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu.." katanya mengingatkan Sungmin sampai mana mereka bicara tadi.

"Menghabiskan waktu dengan bahagia bersama kalian" ucap Sungmin pelan dengan senyuman. Entah mengapa senyum itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sakit. "Aku minta padamu, Cho Kyuhyunnie suamiku tercinta. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang yang sakit walau kenyataanya memang benar. Aku masih mampu melakukan apapun sendiri"

Kyuhyun mengerti, kemudian tersenyum. Baiklah jika itu yang diinginkan oleh Sungmin, ia juga tidak mau melihat namja cantik itu selalu bersedih.

Kyuhyun menangkup kembali wajah Sungmin lalu mendekatkan padanya. Tahu maksud dari namja yang lebih muda darinya itu, Sungmin langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Morning kiss~ palli" rengek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendorong wajah suaminya itu. "Shireo. Mulutmu bau" ujar Sungmin sembari melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Annyeong~~" seruan itu membuat KyuMinChul dan Sungkyu yang sedang asyik menonton DVD menoleh.

"Bojie~" Sungkyu berlari menghampiri kakeknya yang sudah bersimpuh dengan satu kaki dan merentagkan tangannya siap untuk membawa tubuh kecil cucunya itu kedalam pelukannya lalu menggendongnya.

"Ni hao ma?" tanya Sungkyu.

"Hen hao. Ni ne?"

"Wo ye hen hao" jawab Sungkyu riang.

Bukan hal aneh jika umur 7 tahun Sungkyu sudah fasih berbahasa mandarin. Sejak Sungkyu bisa bicara, Hangeng sang kakek selalu menyisipkan bahasa mandarin jika sedang berbicara dengan cucunya. Malahan Sungkyu lebih menguasa bahasa itu dari pada Sungmin.

"Aku dilupakan" gumam Heechul yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Hangeng. Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum, kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus istrinya tanpa melepas Sungkyu dalam gendongannya.

"Bogosshipo" ujar Hangeng. Ia melepas pelukannya kemudian mengecup bibir istrinya singkat. Namja tan itu menoleh pada menantunya yang berdiri disampingnya. "Aku merindukanmu. Chagiya"

Sungmin tersenyum, ketika mertuanya memeluknya. "Nado bogosshipo, Appa" kata Sungmin.

"Ehem-ehem.. Appa~~ wo xiannian ni (aku merindukanmu), peluk aku" Kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukan ayahnya pada Sungmin dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hangeng.

"Iss Daddy, ikut-ikutan bahasa mandarin seperti Kyunie" cibir Sungkyu.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma Eunhae ingin sosis bakar itu" Sungmin tersenyum, Eunhae memang kerap kali memanggilnya seperti itu, sudah di bilang 'Ahjusshi' keponakannya tidak mendengar dan terus memanggilnya 'Ahjumma', ya sudah terima saja.

Sungmin memberikan satu tusuk sosis pada Eunhae. Sekarang weekend, Heechul mengusulkan untuk mengadakan pesta BBQ. Itu sebabnya ada Eunhae dan otomatis ada orang tua anak itu.

Sungmin menoleh, ia melihat Heechul dan Donghae sedang menyiapkan piring-pirang. Eunhyuk dan Hangeng membantu istri-istri mereka mengambil barang yang di butuhkan. Jika seperti itu, lalu kemana suami tampannya?

"Mencariku?" sontak Sungmin menoleh ke arah samping dan langsung di suguhi oleh wajah mesum suaminya. Sungmin berdecak tapi senyum terukir di paras cantiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya di perut rata istrinya. Tak pelak membuat sang empu ikut tersenyum juga. "Berapa lama lagi? Aku sudah lapar" kata Kyuhyun manja.

"Daddy, Mommy kimchi-jepret" seru Sungkyu yang langsung mengambil gambar Daddy dan Mommynya. Sungkyu terkikik gemas melihat gambar kedua orang tuanya lalu memamerkannya pada Eunhae. Hanya sebuah plester yang menyelimuti luka di dagu Sungmin sekarang.

Donghae menghampiri Kyu Min. "Aigoo. Lengket sekali. Pergilah berbulan madu lagi" katanya sembari menyodorkan piring.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam" Sungmin angkat bicara sebelum Kyuhyun mengemukakan pendapatnya. Ia tahu namja lebih muda darinya itu ingin meng-iyakan usulan Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kajja, sudah matang bukan. Aku sudah lapar" lanjut Donghae lagi.

Lagi-lagi, Sungmin tidak berhasil mengambil daging panggang itu. Kyuhyun dan Donghae melirik Sungmin khawatir. Ya! Selain Heechul. Hangeng, Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga sudah mengetahui tentang penyakit Sungmin. Karena permintaan Sungmin agar tidak di perlakukan seperti orang penyakitan, maka dari itu mereka semua bersikap biasa. Dan itu juga yang membuat Heechul dan Hangeng tetep tinggal di rumah putranya sekarang.

Sungmin tidak menyerah, ia tersenyum ketika tangannya kembali normal. Satu persatu daging panggang ia letakkan di piring besar yang Donghae pegang. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian pergi menuju meja di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari belakang.

Suasana sore itu sangat kentara dengan hati bahagia dan penuh kebersamaan. Hidangan daging panggang sudah ludes sedari tadi, sepanjang acara makan Sungmin dan Sungkyu tak berhenti untuk mengabadikan moment lewat lensa kamera.

"Semua lihat kemari" seru Sungmin. Ia berdiri agak jauh untuk mengambil gambar. Semua orang termasuk Kyuhyun saling merapat di meja makan tersenyum ketika Sungmin mulai menghitung.

**Jepret**

Tersenyum sekilas, Sungmin hendak akan kembali tapi langkahnya terhenti, ia merasa pusing dan seketika itu pandangannya galap.

**Bugh**

Semua terlonjak. Sungmin jatuh ke tanah dengan kepala mendarat lebih dulu. Kyuhyun yang berada paling ujung langsung merengkuh tubuh istrinya.

"Min" ujarnya. Ia sangat takut. Darah keluar dari dahi Sungmin. Semua orang mengerubungi Sungmin. Hanya satu yang tidak ikut. Sungkyu masih dalam posisinya, duduk di kursi. Ia sangat kaget. Ini bukan pertama kali MommyNya selalu jatuh dengan tiba-tiba padahal tak ada apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Mata anak kecil itu berkaca-kaca. Satu kedipan, air mata itu turun. Melihat kembali untuk kedua kalinya darah yang mengalir dari wajah Sungmin. Pertama dagu sekarang dahi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Mommynya.

Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri. "Umma, Sungkyu" kata Kyuhyun, sang Umma menganguk mengerti dengan maksud putranya, untuk menjaga Sungkyu sementara ia sibuk dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin menuju mobil. Rumah sakit yang harus ia tuju sekarang. Eunhyuk dan Donghae beserta Eunhae menyusul. Heechul dan Hangeng menyadari bahwa cucunya masih diam duduk di kursi menghampiri Sungkyu.

"Bojie~" panggil Sungkyu menghentikan gerakan Hangeng yang akan menggendongnya. Namja keturunan China itu berdehem kecil.

"Mommy, weishenme (kenapa)?" gumam Sungkyu membuat Heechul dan Hangeng membeku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**SEE NEXT CHAPTER ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mommy.. Annyeong, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YOAI, Typo (s), OOC, tak masuk akal, GS for Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Kyuhyun menumpu dagunya pada bahu kecil Sungkyu yang berada di pangkuannya. Mereka sekarang berada di ruang tunggu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae beserta Eunhae duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun, Sungkyu dan HanChul.

Namja berkulit pucat itu langsung menggendong putranya ketika melihat Kibum keluar dari ruang unit gawat darurat.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Kita bicarakan di ruanganku. Sungmin Hyung akan segera di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap" jelas Kibum. Tak berapa lama dua orang perawat laki-laki mendorong ranjang dorong yang Sungmin tidur di sana dengan perban yang kali ini melingkar di dahi namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungkyu ketika putranya itu meronta. Anak kecil itu menggengam tangan Sungmin yang bebas dari selang infus lalu berusaha membantu mendorong ranjang dengan satu tangannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun reflek menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Sungmin yang sedang menjalani terapi, terjatuh. Istrinya tersenyum padanya kemudian kembali berdiri.

Kyuhyun sangat ingin berteriak dengan keraas. 'Kenapa Tuhan memilih istrinya?'. Kibum mengatakan penyakit Sungmin semakin jauh berkembang pesat menggerogoti saraf motorik istrinya. Dokter muda itu mengusulkan, Sungmin untuk menjalani terapi.

Sungmin tidak bilang apapun, hanya tersenyum dan menganguk patuh ketika ia menyampaikan saran Kibum. Sungkyu putranya menjadi pendiam, putranya hanya memperhatikan Sungmin sesekali tersenyum itu pun membalas senyuman yang Sungmin layangkan padanya.

"Sungkyu kemana? Kenapa dia belum datang Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Ia sudah menjalani terapi tadi dan sekarang sudah berada di kamar rawatnya dengan suaminya yang terus saja mendampinginya.

"Molla. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang dengan Umma" ucap Kyuhyun.

Pintu geser itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh Kyu Min menampakkan dirinya juga. Sungkyu tersenyum lebar. Ia memekik memanggil nama Mommy dan Daddnya. Mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian lalu duduk di ranjang.

"Halmoni mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Setelah mengantarkan Kyunie, Halmoni langsung menemui Bojie" jelas Sungkyu. Anak kecil itu merangkak mendekat pada Sungmin dan merebahkan tubuhnya di dada sang Ibu.

Sungmin tersenyum mendapat tingkah manja putranya. "Kyunie mau tidur siang?" tanya Sungmin lembut sembari mengusap rambut Sungkyu.

Anak kecil itu menganguk. "Mommy juga tidur siang" kata Sungkyu. Kyuhyun langsung membenarkan ranjang pasien itu untuk lebih menyamankan Sungmin dan Sungkyu tidur.

Sungkyu segera membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sungmin, karena posisi ibu dan anak itu saling menyamping berhadapan. "Daddy. Nyanyikan sebuah lagu" kata Sungkyu.

"Shireo. Daddy juga ingin ikut tidur" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya yang di letakkan di pingging ranjang dan menjadikannya sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

"Daddy" protes Sungkyu karena Kyuhyun tidak mengabulkan keinginannya. Ia hendak akan membalikkan badannya menghadap sang Daddy tapi terhenti karena Sungmin menahannya dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil putranya.

"Mommy saja yang nyanyi, eotte?" Sungmin membujuk. Sungkyu menganguk. Namja cantik itu berdehem sebentar kemudian mulai bernyanyi.

**Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado**

**Geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi**

**Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram**

**Neo gatchi joheun maeum neo gatchi joheun seonmul**

Sungmin mengusap punggung Sungkyu, sedangkan sang putra memeluknya erat sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menumpu pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan sembari menatapnya.

**Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu saram**

**Baro naraseo eodiseo channi**

**Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan**

**Nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom**

Sungmin tersenyum dan tak menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap lembut pipinya.

.

.

.

**SUNGKYU SIDE**

**Beberapa waktu sebelumnya**

"Halmonie"

"Ne?"

"Kyunie bisa sendiri" ucap Sungkyu pada Heechul ketika neneknya itu akan mengantarnya ke ruang inap Sungmin.

"Gwenchana. Kajja" Heechul melepas sabuk pengaman dan hendak keluar dari mobil. Ia menoleh ketika Sungkyu mencekal lengannya. "Kyunie bisa sendiri" jawabnya yakin. Membuat Heechul harus rela mengalah. Cucunya itu memang kekeh. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ia memang memberitahu Sungkyu jika ia akan pergi menemui Hangeng. Bukan hal penting sebenarnya hanya ya, menemani suami yang tengah bekerja.

Sungkyu tersenyum lebar. Ia segera membawa tas sekolahnya karena memang ia tidak mau untuk pulang dan lebih memilih menjenguk Sungmin sepulang sekolah. Heechul mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup bibir cucunya kilat. "Sampai jumpa dirumah Halmonie" ujar Sungkyu lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Sungkyu tersenyum ketika melihat mobil neneknya sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kim Kibum satu nama itu yang akan di tujunya. Sungkyu memang mengenal Kibum dan tujuannya menemui sahabat ayahnya itu hanya sekedar ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin Mommynya.

Ia bertanya beberapa kali pada sang ayah tapi tak ada jawaban yang memuaskan yang ia dapat. Bertanya pada paman dan bibinya (EunHae) atau Bojie dan Halmonienya, sama saja.

Sungkyu tersenyum kecil melihat pintu yang berada di hadapannya ini. Tidak salah, ia bersyukur karena masih mengingat ruangan sahabat ayahnya itu. Karena sebelumnya ia pernah di ajak oleh Kyuhyun ketika Kibum pertama kali bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali lalu terdengar suara Kibum yang mempersilahkan, segera saja anak kecil itu masuk.

"Ah Sungkyunie " sapanya. Kibum melangkah mendekat pada putra sahabatnya.

"Annyeong haseyo Kibum samchon" kata Sungkyu.

Kibum mengacak lembut rambut anak kecil itu kemudian menggiringnya untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Ada apa?" tanya Kibu.

Sungkyu menundukan kepalanya diam. "Samchon" panggil Sungkyu.

"Hm"

"Mommy sakit apa?" lirih Sungkyu.

Kibum terdiam, entah harus mengatakan apa. Ia tambah membeku melihat kedua mata bening khas anak kecil itu menatapnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Hiks.." suara isakan pelan menyadarkan Kibum, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sungkyu yang terburu-buru menghapus air matanya.

Sungkyu memang bukan anak yang bisa mengeluarkan air mata di hadapan orang lain percis seperti Sungmin. Tapi entahlah jika mengenai Daddy dan Mommynya air mata itu mengalir begitu saja.

Kibum tersenyum miris. Ia merangkulkan tangannya di bahu kecil Sungkyu. "Sungkyu-ah, apa kau sayang pada Mommy dan Daddymu?" tanya Kibum. Sungkyu menganguk.

Kibum tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap kepala anak kecil itu. "Yang perlu Sungkyu lakukan, hanya tersenyum dan jangan membuat Mommy dan Daddy semakin sedih arra?" Sungkyu kembali menganguk.

"Samchon, Mommy sakit apa?" tanya Sungkyu lagi, karena tadi itu nasehat dari Kibum bukan jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

"Kyunie berdoa saja pada Tuhan semoga Mommy cepat sembuh" dan raut kecewa terpampang jelas dari wajah tampan Sungkyu sedangkan Kibum merasa bersalah karena mengatakan kebohongan, sembuh? entahlah.

Sungkyu berjalan pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa kali anak kecil itu mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya. Setelah keluar dari ruang Kibum, ia pergi ke toilet umum dan menangis dalam diam disana.

Setelah puas ia keluar dan menuju ruang inap Mommynya tak lupa membasuh wajah kusutnya terlebih dahulu.

Pintu geser itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh Kyu Min menampakan dirinya juga. Sungkyu tersenyum lebar. Ia memekik memanggil nama Mommy dan Daddynya. Mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian lalu duduk di ranjang.

**SUNGKYU SIDE OFF**

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sayang" ujar Sungmin ketika Sungkyu membuka pintu mobil depan. Kyuhyun sudah bersedia membantu Sungmin untuk keluar tapi namja manis itu menggeleng bertanda ia juga masih bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Dengan berpegangan, perlahan Sungmin mengeluarkan kedua kakinya kemudian mencoba berdiri. Heechul yang berada di belakang mobil karena bertugas untuk membawa tas berisi baju-baju ketika di rumah sakit hanya diam sembari melihat Sungmin yang berusaha keluar dari mobil dan berdiri saja sudah sulit.

Perhatiannya teralih pada cucu tampannya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika menyadari jika akhir-akhir ini Sungkyu bertingkah tidak biasa.

"Mau kemana Min?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang akan menaiki tangga.

"Ke kamar" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghampiri namja cantik itu lalu merangkul pinggangnya. "Aku sudah memindahkan barang-barang kita. Kamar kita sekarang disana" Kyuhyun menunjuk satu kamar yang berdekatan dengan tangga. Sungmin mangut-manggut.

Namja berkulit pucat itu tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Sungmin terjatuh ketika turun naik tangga.

"Kyu lepas" Sungmin berusaha melepas tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi suaminya itu malah tersenyum mesum.

Heechul yang berada di dapur hanya geleng-gelang kepala. Pandangannya teralih pada Sungkyu yang duduk di sofa tengah memegang PSP kesayangannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Heechul. Sungkyu diam tersenyum tipis sembari mencuri pandang Kyu Min yang sedang bergurau di anak tangga.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo Sungkyu Umma" sapa beberapa anak kecil teman sekelas Sungkyu. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian membalas sapaan tersebut.

Hari ini Sungmin sengaja mengantar Sungkyu sekolah. Biasanya ia yang akan menyertir sendiri mobilnya, sekarang ada jasa Driver yang siap sedia mengantar Sungmin kemanapun.

Sungmin berjongkok membenarkan seragam putranya yang terlihat sedikit kucut. Sungkyu mengecup pipi, kening dan bibir Mommynya.

"Jangan nakal" pesan Sungmin. Sungkyu menganguk. "Nanti siang Mommy jemput oke" lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia hendak berdiri tapi kembali keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang. Ia hampir jatuh, tapi Sungkyu lebih sigap dan memegangi tubuh Mommynya itu. "Mommy tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungkyu khawatir.

"Gwenchana. Cha Annyeong Kyunie baby" Sungmin melambaikan tangan pada Sungkyu, berbalik menuju mobil.

Anak kecil itu terus saja melihat punggung Mommynya yang masih berada di jangkauannya. Dua orang anak kecil teman Sungkyu, mendekat.

"Sungkyu-ah. Jalan Mommymu lucu" kata anak kecil itu. Sungkyu diam.

"Iya.. Mommymu jalannya seperti pinguin" salah satu anak lagi mempraktekkan cara berjalan Sungmin, membuat dua anak itu tertawa. Sungkyu tidak menghiraukan ucapan kedua temannya. Ia melihat sekali lagi pada Sungmin yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Kembali melambai padanya, lalu mobil yang di tumpangi Mommynya meluncur pergi.

.

Sungmin berhenti di ambang pintu rumahnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Jarak pintu dengan mobil tidak jauh tapi kenapa ia sudah merasa lelah. Kakinya sudah sulit di gerakan. Ia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam lalu kembali melangkah.

**Ceklek**

**Blam**

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menghampiri kaca yang terpasang dengan lemari besarnya. Mematut dirinya sendiri. Namja manis itu memaju dan memundurkan langkahnya berkali-kali. Lalu terdiam.

"Jalanku memang seperti pinguin" lirih Sungmin. Ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di bicarakan oleh teman-teman Sungkyu. Bukankah anak kecil selalu berkata jujur dan tidak berbohong. Ia membuktikannya sendiri. Melihat cara berjalannya lewat pantulan kaca.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun cemberut dengan wajah yang ditekuk sedemikian rupa. Malam ini ada sebuah acara pesta yang harus ia hadiri dan meminta Sungmin untuk menemaninya, tapi namja manis itu menolak.

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi dengan Kyunie saja?" usul Sungmin dengan wajah yang riang karena menurutnya ia sudah mengusulkan hal yang benar dengan mengajak putranya untuk menggantikannya menemani Kyuhyun ke pesta itu.

"Mommy~ besok Kyunie masih sekolah" ujar Sungkyu yang sedang bergelut dengan PS3nya itu. "Bojie, awas" seru Sungkyu ketika avatar milik Hangeng hampir terkena serangan dari musuh.

"Xiexie" kata Hangeng.

"Umma?" Sungmin mengusulkan lagi.

"Kenapa jadi aku?" ujar Heechul yang baru saja dari dapur membawa minum untuk suami dan cucunya itu.

"Ayolah Chagi~ masa kau tega membiarkanku pergi dengan.." Kyuhyun melirik pada Heechul yang sedang meletakkan minuman. "Nanti aku bisa di sangka gigolo" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"EHEM" Heechul mengeraskan suara. Alis yang terangkat satu itu menandakan jika ia tersinggung dengan ucapan putra kurang ajarnya itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Ummnya yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Namja berkulit pucat itu dengan manja memeluk perut Ibunya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menghampiri Sungmin dan membenarkan letak taxido putih yang di pakai oleh namja manis itu. Membenarkan tatanan rambut Sungmin yang sudah sedikit panjang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu malu" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Malu kenapa? Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam sayang"

Sungmin mendongak, memenjarakan kedua manik hitam suaminya. "Cara berjalanku seperti pinguin" cicit Sungmin.

Tepat seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, Kyuhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan istrinya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Sungmin selalu memikirkan tentang dirinya. Apapun itu.

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungil namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Berapa kali aku bilang, jangan perdulikan orang lain" kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpamitan dengan HanChul dan Sungkyu. 30 menit perjalanan yang di tempuh oleh Kyu Min untuk sampai di Hotel tempat diadakannya pesta. Namja berkulit pucat itu menyodorkan lengannya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil lau merangkulkan tangannya.

Semua rekan bisnis Kyuhyun tahu jika namja berkulit pucat itu menikahi seorang namja. Awalnya memang mereka merasa enggan tapi tak bisa di pungkiri jika kepandaian Kyuhyun mengurus perusahaan membuat para rekan bisnisnya tak ambil pusing lagi, toh itu masalah kehidupan pribadi Kyuhyun dan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perusahaan.

"Lihatlah. Orang-orang memandangku aneh" kata Sungmin. Ia sudah merasa menjadi sorotan sejak pertama kali masuk ke ballroom ini. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Tapi bukan tatapan kagum melainkan tatapan heran. 'Jalannya aneh' atau 'Kenapa jalannya seperti itu' Sungmin sudah menebak, jika itu yang ada di pikiran orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Jangan hiraukan" kata Kyuhyun singkat.

"Mudah berkata, sulit di jalankan" dengus Sungmin, tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

.

.

.

"Sungkyunie, minta maaf"

Sungkyu diam tidak mendengar apa kata Daddynya. Anak kecil itu melihat bengis pada dua teman sekelasnya yang berpenampilan acak-acakan. Sudut bibir kedua temannya sedikit biru akibat ulah kedua tangannya.

"Kyunie~" bujuk Sungmin. Sungkyu menggeleng dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya minta maaf pada kedua orang tua teman anaknya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapat panggilan dari pihak sekolah mengatakan jika putra mereka Sungkyu, terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian. Kyu Min tidak menyangka sama sekali.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun terus berbicara dan menasehati Sungkyu. Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang marah sembari terus mencuri pandang pada putranya yang diam duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kyunie kau mendengarkan apa kata Daddy?" seru Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah. Sungkyu tidak menjawab dan langsung menaiki tangga. Heechul yang sedang menonton tv segera mengecilkan volume suara lalu mematikan tv itu.

"CHO SUNGKYU" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun" Heechul memperingatkan putranya agar tidak lepas kendali. Bagaimana pun Sungkyu masih kecil, 7 tahun. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Sungmin yang baru sampai. Memandang sendu pada suami dan putranya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun membentak Sungkyu sekasar itu.

Sungkyu membalikkan badannya. Menatap garang pada ayahnya, yang seakan menyalahkannya. "Kyunie tidak akan pernah meminta maaf pada mereka. Harusnya mereka yang meminta maaf. Bersimpuh kalau perlu" teriak Sungkyu.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Heechul tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sungkyu. Sungkyu menyadari jika Sungmin menatapnya. "Maafkan Sungkyu. Mommy" ucapnya lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

"Boleh Daddy masuk?" Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya, meminta izin pada Sungkyu yang sedang tengkurap di atas ranjang, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Terserah" kata Sungkyu.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok namja manis tersenyum manis menyemangatinya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk kekamar putranya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun masuk dengan membawa kotak p3k. Ia sempat melihat terdapat memar di wajah putranyanya itu. Kyuhyun memerangkap Sungkyu dan memeluknya.

"Sorry" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Daddy berat" kata Sungkyu. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia bangun dan membalikkan badan kecil putranya. Ia membuka kotak p3k itu, mengeluarkan kapas dan alkohol.

"Ini sedikit sakit tahan ne" kata Kyuhyun. Sungkyu menganguk dan Daddynya itu langsung membersihkan beberapa luka di wajahnya.

"Kenapa bisa berkelahi?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Kenapa Daddy ingin tahu?"

"Eoh?" seperti orang bodoh Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Sungkyu. "Kyunie mau menceritakannya pada Daddy, kenapa Kyunie berkelahi?" lanjutnya. Ini sulit. Ia harus mencari kata-kata untuk membujuk putranya itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sungkyu lihat ini" kata anak kecil yang kemarin berpapasan di pintu gerbang. Anak kecil itu berdiri dengan membuka labar kakinya. Ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mempraktekkan jalan berjalan pinguin.

Sungkyu diam, tapi wajahnya sudah menyiratkan jika dia tidak suka. "Bukankah Mommymu berjalan seperti itu kemarin? Dan sekarang pun juga sama" kata anak kecil itu.

Sungkyu mencoba bersabar. "Eoh? Begini?" tanya anak kecil satunya.

"Kau salah. Tapi seperti ini" anak itu kembali mempraktekkan.

"Hahahahah.. lucu sekali dari mana Mommy mu belajar berjalan seperti itu Sungkyu?"

"Iya seperti pinguin"

"Diam kalian" seru Sungkyu yang sudah tidak bisa bersabar.

Dua anak itu terdiam kemudian tertawa. "Pinguin, Mommymu jalannya seperti pinguin" ejek kedua anak itu.

"Pinguin, pinguin, pinguin"

**Brak**

**Brugh**

Entah mempunyai kekuatan dari mana, Sungkyu bisa menggeserkan meja yang menghalanginya ke samping dengan satu kali hempasan, membuat kedua temannya bergedik kaget. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sungkyu mendekati kedua temannya dan langsung memberi sebuah pukulan tepat di wajah.

"Kyunie kemanhae" Eunhae yang memang sekelas dengan Sungkyu mencoba menghentikan sepupunya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sungkyu bisa semarah ini. Yang ia tahu sepupunya itu manja dan suka merengek tapi sekarang.

Semua anak perempuan berteriak histeris menyaksikan Sungkyu yang memukul dua temannya, ada juga yang memberitahu kepada guru. Sungkyu memberontak ketika Eunhae memerangkap tubuhnya. Ada perlawanan dari dua anak kecil itu, malah membuat putra Cho Kyuhyun itu tambah menyeringai.

"Sekali lagi kalian mengatai cara berjalan Mommyku seperti pinguin. Bersiaplah! karena kalian akan merasakan kembali pukulanku" bentak Sungkyu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kyunie~ baby?"

Sungkyu mengerjap. "Wae?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Jadi dia panjang lebar bicara bermaksud membujuk sang putra agar bercerita apa yang terjadi di sekolah, tidak di dengar?

.

Setelah memastikan putranya terlelap tidur siang. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ruang tengah di mana ada Sungmin dan Heechul di sana. Namja berkulit pucat itu mendudukan dirinya di samping istrinya lalu merangkul leher Sungmin dari belakang dan membiarkan namja cantik itu bersandar di dadanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Sungkyu tidak mau membuka mulutnya" adu Kyuhyun. Sungmin melonggarkan rangkulan Kyuhyun di lehernya lalu mengecup pipi kanan suaminya.

"Rupanya kita harus bersabar" kata Sungmin. Ya! Kyu Min harus sabar menunggu sampai Sungkyu sendirilah yang bercerita. Tapi kapan?

.

.

.

"AA.." Sungmin menyodorkan sesendok ice cream rasa strawberry pada Sungkyu. Anak kecil itu hanya menggeleng tidak berminat. Ia tahu Mommynya berusaha membujuk untuk bercerita mengenai perkelahiannya tempo hari.

"Kyunie tidak mau?" tanya Sungmin kecewa yang di buat-buat. "Mommy jangan berwajah seperti itu, Kyunie tidak akan luluh" kata Sungkyu sembari tersenyum.

Sungmin yang ketahuan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sore ini Sungmin sengaja mengajak Sungkyu pergi ketaman dekat rumah mereka sambil menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Putranya masih menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Dan pada akhirnya mereka memang harus menunggu sampai Sungkyu berbicara sendiri.

"Mommy ayo kita pulang" rengek Sungkyu. Ia benar-benar tidak mood hari ini.

Mendengar rengekan putranya Sungmin segera menghubungi Kyuhyun. "Eodiga?" tanyanya.

"..."

"Oh kau sudah dekat?"

"..."

"Hm arraso" Sungmin memutus panggilannya. "Daddy sebentar lagi juga sampai. Kajja kita tunggu sambil berjalan kaki" ajak Sungmin membuat Sungkyu memekik senang.

Anak dan ibu itu berjalan beriringin. Tangan saling bertaut. Sesekali Sungmin melirik pada orang-orang yang lagi-lagi melihatnya aneh. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Sungmin melihat pada Sungkyu yang tampak tak terpengaruh sama seperti Kyuhyun, tak pelak membuatnya tersenyum. Setidaknya Suami, putra dan keluarganya masih bisa menerima keadaaanya dengan penuh suka cita.

"Kajja Mommy" Sungkyu menuntun Sungmin untuk menyebrang jalan. Pelan-pelan dan sangat lama hingga lampu yang tadinya berwarna merah kini sudah berganti dengan warna hijau.

**TIT TIT TIT TIT**

Sungkyu berdecak dan menggerutu. Bukankah dia sudah merentangkan satu tangannya, apakah para pengendara tidak mengetahui tanda itu. Dasar bodoh! Umpat Sungkyu dalam hati.

**CEKITT**

Sungmin dan Sungkyu kaget ketika sebuah mobil hampir menambrak mereka. "Yah! Kalian mau mati eoh?" teriak seorang Ahjusshi pengendara itu.

"Cwesonghamnida" Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf. Raut tidak suka langsung tergambar di wajah Sungkyu. Sungmin mengajak Sungkyu untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka.

**TIT TIT**

Ahjusshi itu membunyikan klakson beberapa kali. Ingin melajukan mobil namun ini jalan dua jalur. "Aish! Bisakah kalian cepat. Ck! Dasar cacat"

Kuping Sungkyu memerah mendengar itu. "Ahjusshi. Jaga mulutmu itu" teriak Sungkyu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Ahjusshi itu keluar dari mobil merasa tidak menerima dengan perkataan Sungkyu. "Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu bocah" ujarnya. "Yah!" Ahjusshi itu mendorong Sungmin hingga namja manis itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Putramu tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali"

"Ahjusshi juga tidak punya sopan santun" balas Sungkyu.

"Mwo? Kau-"

"Maafkan saya" kata Sungmin cepat.

Ahjusshi itu menatap Sungmin meremehkan. "Dasar cacat" celanya lalu pergi.

Sungmin langsung memerangkap tubuh Sungkyu ketika putranya itu hendak menghampiri Ahjusshi yang sekarang sudah kembali kedalam mobil. Namja manis itu melepas dekapannya ketika mobil Ahjusshi itu sudah melaju. Ia melihat pada Sungkyu yang menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa.

Anak kecil itu berjalan lebih dulu disusul Sungmin di belakang. "Kyunie" panggil Sungmin. Sungkyu diam. "Kyunie" panggilnya lagi.

"Kenapa Mommy minta maaf padanya?" Sungkyu berbalik dan langsung bicara dengan nada tinggi.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kita sudah menghambat jalannya sayang"

"Menghambat apa? Memang itu jalan punya Ahjusshi itu? Bukan kan" kata Sungkyu. Mata anak kecil itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungmin melangkah mendekat.

"Sungkyunie" panggil Sungmin.

"Mommy tidak cacat" lirih Sungkyu sembari menundukan kepalanya membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Kyunie tidak suka orang-orang mengatai Mommy. Kyunie tidak suka" Sungkyu berteriak dengan sangat keras, membalikkan badannya lalu berlari.

"KYUNIE" teriak Sungmin.

Sungmin sekuat tenaga menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Dari pada itu, ia harus mengejar putranya. Ia ingin berlari tapi tak bisa, semakin ia mencoba malah semakin berat kakinya untuk di gerakan.

"CHO SUNGKYU" teriak Sungmin.

Pandangannya pengabur karena air yang membasahi matanya. Ia semakin melihat punggung kecil putranya menjauh. Terus berusaha melangkahkan kaki.

**BRUGH**

Sungmin terjatuh tengkurap. Dadanya serasa sakit karena menubruk tanah. Ia harus bisa bangun dan mengejar putranya. Harus!

'Ya Tuhan kuatkan aku' doa Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kyunie~" gumamnya.

**Grepp**

Sungmin mendoangak ketika sepasang tangan dengan berani merengkuhnya.

"Kyu~" lirih Sungmin. Namja berkulit pucat itu tersenyum tipis. Hatinya serasa tertusuk beribu-ribu duri tajam melihat keadaan istrinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

buat chingudel yang baru membaca FF ini. FF ini emang terinpirasi dari I litre of tears dari jepang sono nah kalo di indonesianya buku harian nayla.

so aku mau ngucapin makasih yang udah kasih reviewnya...

wullancholee, ayyu annisa 1, kiran theacyankEsa, abilhikmah, Ria, lee hyunhwa, PRISNA SPARKYU, chakm137, Guest, kyukyu, BunnyLee137, fariny

next ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Mommy.. Annyeong, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family, Angst**

**.**

** . **

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YOAI, Typo (s), OOC, tak masuk akal, GS for Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"Kyunie sud-"

Sungkyu terus berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua tidak menghiraukan sang nenek yang menyapanya. Heechul terlonjak ketika mendengar debaman pintu yang di tutup dengan sangat keras. Khawatir, Heechul langsung menyusul cucunya.

"AHHHH" teriak emosi itu keluar dari mulut Sungkyu.

"Kyunie ada apa?" tanya Heechul. Ia mendekati cucunya. Terlihat air mata yang begitu deras keluar dari pelupuk mata Sungkyu jangan lupakan mata yang merah dan sembab.

"Mereka pikir mereka siapa?" Sungkyu membanting bantal dan menghantamkannya kekepala ranjang. Heechul tambah cemas. Kenapa cucunya menjadi tempramental seperti ini.

"Kyunie hentikan" seru Heechul.

"Jika Mommy tidak mendekap Kyunie. Ahjusshi itu sudah habis" kata Sungkyu. "Hiks mereka berani sekali mengatai Mommy" kesal dan marah yang Sungkyu rasakan.

Jika ada orang sakit dan mendapat perawatan, ketika ia keluar dari rumah sakit, berarti orang itu sudah di nyatakan sembuh bukan? Tapi kenapa Mommynya malah menjadi sulit berjalan? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sungkyu.

Sungkyu yakin jika Daddynya mendengar apa yang di katakan Ahjusshi itu, maka segera siapkan kamar rumah sakit untuk Ahjusshi itu.

"Apa yang Kyunie bicarakan. Habis? Habis apa?" kata Heechul.

"Kyunie berkelahi disekolah. Karena mereka terlebih dahulu mengatai Mommy. Mereka bilang cara berjalan Mommy seperti pinguin. Kyunie tidak suka" Heechul menatap Sungkyu tidak percaya. Jadi itu alasan Sungkyu berkelahi.

"Lalu Ahjusshi tadi dengan seenak jidatnya mengatai Mommy cacat. MOMMY TIDAK CACAT HALMONIE" pekik Sungkyu. Heechul membekap mulutnya. Air mata tak kuasa ia tahan hingga mengalir.

Sudah terbayang di pikirannya, Sungmin pasti hanya menunduk sembari meminta maaf ketika orang yang di katakan Sungkyu itu mengatainya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. memangnya mereka sempurna hingga mengatai Mommy seperti itu hiks.. hikss..." lirih Sungkyu. Heechul langsung membawa cucunya kedalam pelukannya. "Kyunie tidak suka" gumam Sungkyu.

Diluar kamar Sungkyu. Sungmin sudah membenamkan wajahnya sedari tadi di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Ia mendengar semuanya. Semuanya tak ada yang terlewat. "Hiks.." Sungmin membekap mulutnya ketika dengan lancang suara isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Hal yang membuat putranya berubah menjadi pemarah. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Mengusap lembut punggung ramping itu berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali melihat Sungmin terdiam sembari menatap langit-langit kamar. Namja berkulit pucat itu mengulurkan tangannya. Miris yang Kyuhyun rasakan melihat segaris air meluncur dari sudut mata istrinya ketika ia membawa wajah Sungmin untuk menghadapanya. Posisi mereka sekarang tidur menyamping berhadapan.

Tak ada pembicaraan. Mata saling menyelam satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang terus saja keluar dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. "Uljima" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hiks..hiks" bukannya berhenti Sungmin malah semakin mengeluarkan isakannya. Hanya pada Kyuhyun ia memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Hanya pada Kyuhyun ia mencurahkan segalanya. Hanya pada Kyuhyun ia bersandar.

"Bagaimana jika kakiku sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk berjalan? Hiks.. apa yang akan Sungkyu katakan jika melihat tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali? Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku sudah tidak bisa bicara? Hiks.. eottoke?" ucap Sungmin.

Cepat atau lambat tubuhnya memang akan mati. Sungmin sadar itu. Sungguh melihat putranya menangis membuat hatinya sakit. Dan semua itu di picu karena keadaanya yang aneh bukan. Jadi secara tidak langsung ia dalang utama kenapa sampai Sungkyu memiliki tempramen seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sungkyu tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, percaya padaku" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir shap m itu kilat. "Dia anak yang pintar dan hebat. Jangan pernah kau meragukan Sungkyu ataupun aku. Yang kau harus percayai adalah aku dan Sungkyu selalu ada untukmu"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Sungmin yang memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Sungguh ia tidak mempunyai kata-kata lain selain 'jangan pedulikan', 'jangan hiraukan' atau 'uljima'.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Sungmin dan Sungkyu tersenyum kembali seperti dulu. Seperti sebelum penyakit itu mendekam di tubuh istrinya. Sedangkan ia juga membutuhkan dukungan agar terus tegar menghadapi kondisi Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengeliat tubuhnya yang sangat terasa kaku. Namja manis itu tersenyum kecil melihat sosok tampan yang masih tertidur di hadapannya. Dari semalam sampai pagi ini, posisi tidur mereka tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih saling berpelukan.

Dengan susah payah Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa meraup bibir sang suami yang lagi-lagi sedikit menganga. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Aigoo, entah ide dari mana, kesempatan itu Sungmin ambil untuk mengulum bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Setelah puas ia berpindah mengulum bibir atas namja berkulit pucat itu.

Sontak Sungmin membuka matanya ketika bibir suaminya membalas gerak bibirnya dan kaget ketika mata Kyuhyun yang tadi masih tertutup sekarang sudah terbuka dengan lebar.

"Bibirku sebegitu menggodanya kah hingga kau mencuri ciuman ketika aku masih tidur?" Kyuhyun menyenting hidung lancip Sungmin. "Aku suka" sambungnya.

Wajah namja manis itu langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tertangkap basah.

"Tapi aku masih belum puas. Kemari~" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo-" belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah memegang tengkuk istrinya untuk memperdalam cumbuan di pagi hari itu. Saling mengecap satu sama lain, saling memagut.

Sungmin menyentuh dada Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya pelan. Ia langsung meraup nafas dengan rakus sedangkan pelaku pembekaman mulutnya hanya terkikik.

"Hah.. hah.. sesak tahu. Dasal mesum"

Kyu Min sama-sama terdiam ketika mendengar sesuatu yang ganjal dari pengucapan namja manis itu.

"Kajja. Kita mandi bersama" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan mimik wajah mesum ciri khasnya. Ia tahu Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang ganjal, karena tidak mau terus berada di suasana yang sunyi, Kyuhyun bangun lalu menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style ke kamar mandi.

Sepanjang membersihkan badan Sungmin tidak bicara lagi. Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin di kasur. Mencari baju yang akan istrinya pakai hari ini.

"Aku bisa sendili" Sungmin menangkis tangan Kyuhyun pelan ketika namja itu akan memakaikannya baju. Dan lagi, sesuatu yang janggal itu kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun patuh dan menyerahkan baju itu pada pemiliknya. Dan ia pun mulai memakai bajunya.

Sungmin berdiri, ia membalikkan badan suaminya. Membenarkan kemeja dan dasi yang belum terpasang sempurna. "Tadi malam bicala ku masih sepelti biasa. Tapi sekalang aku tidak bisa mengucapkan huluf l(r)" ujar Sungmin, ia masih terfocus pada simpul dasi yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"**Penderita akan mulai sulit berbicara, lalu akan susah menelan makanan. Tetap berjaga karena jika sudah seperti itu penderita akan sering tersedak"**

Sungmin teringat kembali penjelasan Kibum tentang penyakitnya. "Sebental lagi pasti aku tidak bisa mengucapkan huluf s, lalu-"

"Aku pasti mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan" potong Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat sorot putus asa dari namja manis itu. Keyakinan Sungmin terhadap dirinya sendiri ketika mengatakan jangan memperlakukannya seperti orang sakit entah menguap kemana.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit. Ia pesemis jika masih ada yang bisa memahami ucapannya termasuk Kyuhyun sekalipun, jika lidahnya sudah kelu nanti dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu pun langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping istrinya. Ketentraman dari dekapan suaminya yang Sungmin butuhkan sekarang.

.

.

.

Kyu Min menyapa HanChul dan Sungkyu ketika mereka baru memasuki ruang makan. Sungmin duduk di samping putranya. Heechul melarang Sungmin ketika namja cantik itu akan membantunya menyiapkan makanan. Jadilah ia hanya duduk diam.

Ia menoleh pada putranya yang bergelut dengan buku-buku pelajarannya. "Mengeljakan pl?"

Semua orang kecuali Kyuhyun diam untuk beberapa detik. "Eum. Kyunie tidak sempat mengerjakannya" kata Sungkyu cepat tanggap akan situasi.

Ya inseden marahnya putra Cho Kyuhyun itu, membuat Sungkyu mengurung diri seharian dan malas untuk melakukan apapun.

'Anak pintar' ucap Kyuhyun lewat pandangan mata dengan putra tampannya. Sungkyu mengangguk tersamar mengerti akan ucapan ayahnya.

"Mau Mommy bantu?" tawar Sungmin.

Sungkyu menggeleng. "Kyunie sedang mengerjakan pr matematika. Dan Kyunie tahu Mommy kurang bisa dalam bidang pelajaran itu" ucap Sungkyu. Membuat Hangeng dan Heechul hampir tertawa.

Aigoo, secara tidak langsung anak itu mengejek kemampuan Sungmin yang memang namja manis itu tidak terlalu suka dengan bidang hitung menghitung.

Sungmin yang sadar sedang di ejek langsung mengirimkan deathglarenya pada Appa dan Umma mertuanya. Bukannya HanChul takut, dua orang paruh baya itu malah tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kalian mengejekku. Umma.. Appa belhenti teltawa" Sungmin cemberut. "Kyunie~" rengek Sungmin.

"Ne Mommy" jawab Sungkyu.

"Bukan Kyunie" Sungmin menunjuk Sungkyu. "Tapi Kyunie" sekarang namja manis itu menunjuk suaminya. Sungkyu mencebikkan bibirnya, lalu menatap ayahnya tak suka.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun membuka kedua tangannya. "Sebelum kau baby. Daddy yang punya panggilan itu terlebih dahulu" seakan tak puas, Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aishh" dengus Sungkyu lalu kembali bergelut dengan prnya. Mengundang ke empat orang dewasa yang berada di ruang makan tertawa.

Acara sarapan sudah berakhir dari tadi. Hari ini giliran Nyonya Cho Heechul yang mengatar Sungkyu sekolah bersamaan dengan Hangeng yang berangkat bekerja. Di meja makan hanya tinggal Sungmin yang belum menyelesaikan makannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mengambil tas kerjanya di kamar.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..." Sungmin mengernyit menahan sakit ketika makanan yang ia masukan serasa mengganjal di kerongkongannya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..." namja cantik itu berusaha meraih gelas berisi air putih dihadapannya. "Uhuk.. uhuk.." muka Sungmin sudah memerah. Ya tuhan batin Sungmin. Ia sungguh membutuhkan air tapi kenapa untuk menjangkau saja sulit.

"Min.." Kyuhyun berlari, kaget melihat wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia langsung meraih gelas dan meminumkannya pada Sungmin.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." batuk Sungmin merada tapi tiba-tiba namja manis itu membuka mulutnya seakan mencari pasokan udara. Bukan seakan, tetapi benar Sungmin membuutuhkan oksigen sekarang. Tak menunggu lama Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin menuju mobil dan meluncur ke rumah sakit.

15 menit Kyuhyun sudah sampai dirumah sakit. Para perawat segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu langsung meletakkan tubuh istrinya di ranjang dorong.

"Istriku pasien Kim Kibum, bisakah kalian memanggilnya?" ujar Kyuhyun. Satu perawat langsung pergi keruang Dokter muda itu.

Setelah memasuki ruang UGD tautan tangannya pada Sungmin harus rela terlepas ketika satu orang suster mendorongnya untuk mundur. Dokter menyuruh seorang suster untuk mengambilkannya alat pernapasan kemudian memakaikannya pada namja cantik itu. Menyuntikkan entah cairan apa pada tubuh istrinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sungmin mulai tenang dan menutup matanya, tidur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum yang baru sampai. Dokter muda itu menganguk mengerti kekhawatiran Kyuhyun, di lihat dari raut wajah namja berkulit pucat itu, siapapun pasti akan tahu. Kibum menghampiri Dokter yang menangani Sungmin tadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. Ia menggengam tangan mungil itu. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap peluh yang menghiasi dahi putih istrinya. Ia menoleh pada Kibum yang masih berbicara agak jauh darinya dengan Dokter entah siapa. Lalu kembali melihat raut pulas Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap barang yang Kyuhyun dan Kibum bawa dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah menghindar pertanyaan dari Sungmin lewat tatapan mata.

"Min" Kyuhyun mendekat pada istrinya yang mencoba turun dari ranjang.

"Lepas" kata Sungmin. "Aku ingin mencoba beljalan sendili jika tetap tidak bisa" jeda sesaat. "Aku akan memakai itu" Sungmin menatap sebuah kursi roda yang tadi Kibum bawa.

Kyuhyun hendak memegang lengan Sungmin tapi namja manis itu menghempaskannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Kibum ketika Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menuntun Sungmin. Akhirnya namja berkulit pucat itu menyerah.

Dengan berpegangan tangan Sungmin bisa berdiri. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah.

**Brugh**

Sungmin terjatuh. "Lepas" teriak Sungmin.

"Sudah" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Minggil"

Kibum memalingkan mukanya. Kyuhyun berusaha tegar. Ia yang di andalkan Sungmin bukan. Ia mencoba merengkuh tubuh istrinya tapi Sungmin tetap memberontak.

"Min~" lirih Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam. Ia mendongak melihat pada Kyuhyun yang memandangnya.

"Hiks" terdengar juga isakan dari namja manis itu. "Aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan" gumam Sungmin

"Bisa. Kau masih bisa berjalan, kau lihat sendiri bukan? Tadi kau berdiri dan melangkah. Dengar aku!" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sungmin dan membuatnya mendongak. "Benda itu hanya untuk membantumu" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan. Ia mengerti perasaan Sungmin. Mempunyai kaki tapi tak bisa di gunakan. Ia harus berbuat apa? Memang itu kenyataan. Sungmin sakit, dirinya juga.

.

.

.

**Dua bulan kemudian**

"Mommy" panggil Sungkyu.

"Hm" jawab Sungmin.

Sungkyu yang sedang bersandar di dada ibunya, mendongak. "Disekolah, Kyunie ikutan menyanyi untuk kenaikan kelas nanti loh" cerita Sungkyu.

"Jin-ja?" tanya Sungmin antusias. Bicaranya sudah mulai terbata sekarang.

Sungkyu menganguk. "Suara Kyunie kan seperti Mommy"

"Nan-ti Kyu-nie mau me-nyan-yikan la-gu apa?"

Sungkyu memasang wajah berpikir, lalu memandang Sungmin yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Lagu buatan Mommy saja eotte?"

"Mwo?" Sungmin menganga. "Mom-my wae?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Mommy kan bisa membuat lagu. Ne.. ne" Sungkyu memohon dengan mimik memelas dan puppy eyes yang di pelajari dari mommynya itu.

"Mommy~ Mommy~ " rengek Sungkyu yang melihat namja manis itu terdiam saja.

Sungmin tersenyum. "A-kan Mom-my uca-ha-kan" Sungkyu pun berseru riang.

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar, Sungkyu menguap lalu tertidur. Sungmin tersenyum melihat wajah polos putranya. Humf serasa baru kemarin ia mengandung, melahirkan Sungkyu tahu-tahu putranya itu sudah berusia 7 tahun sekarang.

Kenaikan kelas eoh? Entahlah apa ia bisa menyaksikan langsung bagaimana aksi putra tercintanya itu di atas panggung. Satu tetes di ikuti oleh beberapa tetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

'Ya Tuhan. Bisakah kau memperpanjang umurku sedikit saja' pinta Sungmin dalam hati.

Hanya berdoa. Dan kita lihat saja apakah keinginan namja manis itu dapat terwujud. Pada dasarnya doa kita pasti akan terkabul tapi kita tidak tahu dengan bagaimana Tuhan mengabulkannya.

.

.

.

Suara denting piano mengalun di seluruh ruangan. Pelakunya adalah seorang anak kecil yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Sungkyu. Dengan di temani oleh sang Mommy.

"Kena-pa bel-henti?" tanya Sungmin sembari melihat pada putranya.

Sungkyu cemberut. "Mommy. Kyunie sudah hapal nada lagu yang Mommy buat. Kyunie ingin menyayikannya. Cha" Sungkyu mengandahkan kedua tangannya. "Lirik lagunya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Nan-ti ca-ja" kekehnya.

Setelah permintaan sang putra Sungmin berusaha keras untuk membuat lagu. Sebuah lagu yang di khususkan untuk suami dan putranya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Seperti apa kata Sungkyu, Sungmin sengaja hanya memberi putranya nada lagunya saja. Sebagai media latihan, Sungkyu memilih piano di bandingkan gitar yang belum sepenuhnya ia kuasai. Putranya itu memang di anugrahi kepintaran yang luar biasa.

Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka latihan. Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa mendengarkan, lalu menghentikan jika nada lagunya salah. Sebenarnya ia ingin bermain piano juga tapi itu sekarang tidak mungkin jemarinya sudah tidak lincah seperti dulu, kakinya juga sama, untuk bergerak saja susah apa lagi harus menekan pedal piano.

Heechul dan Hangeng tidak ada di rumah. Suami istri itu sedang pergi ke pulau jeju, biasa perjalanan bisnis.

"Kyu~" pekik Sungmin ketika suaminya yang menampakkan diri dengan tiba-tiba itu, menggendongnya, memindahkannya dari kursi roda ke tempat duduk di depan piano.

"Berhenti berlatih. Sekarang waktunya istirahat" ujar Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu juga tahu jika Sungmin dan Sungkyu sedang mengadakan project sebuah lagu. Dan ia mendukung 100%.

"Cha" Kyuhyun menggendong Sungkyu lalu mendudukkan putranya di pangkuannya. "Lagu apa yang kita mainkan?" tanyanya.

"Daddy lagu itu.. apa?" Sungkyu mencoba mengingat. "Yang lagunya seperti ini. Because you life there a reason why. Im carry on when am...lalal" Sungmin tersenyum geli mendengar Sungkyu yang tidak bisa melanjutkan lagunya.

"Memang Kyunie mengerti arti lagu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kyunie kan pintar seperti Daddy" jawab Sungkyu. Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. "Baiklah. Keundae. Siapa yang bernyanyi?"

"Daddy/Kau" ujar Sungkyu dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menengok pada Sungmin. Ia meraup bibir shap M itu sebentar, tak malu jika Sungkyu melihat adegannya itu. "Sebagai bayaran karena aku akan bernyanyi" ujarnya mesum. Sungkyu mendecih.

Kyuhyun mulai bermain piano. Sungmin dan Sungkyu setia mendengarkan. Namja cantik itu diam-diam melihat suami dan putranya lalu tersenyum. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Menikmati alunan indah suara suaminya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**JONGMAL GOMAWO AND SEE NEXT CHAPTER (^_^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mommy.. Annyeong, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YOAI, Typo (s), OOC, tak masuk akal, GS for Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Cuman ingin memperjelas. Min kan udah pake kursi roda, walau gitu.. dia masih bisa berdiri ama berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Jadi jangan bingung ma chapter ini. Kenapa? Silahkan baca selengkapnya kekeke….**

**Chapter 7**

Waktu baru saja menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Tampak seorang namja berkulit pucat sedang berkutat dengan ponsel, mangkuk, sendok, rice cooker, kompor dan alat dapur lainnya. Sebuah apron yang berfungsi untuk menghindari kotoran pada baju yang di pakai rasanya tidak berguna sama sekali pada namja itu.

Kedua lengan baju yang basah, ceceran beras dan air di mana-mana. Sebelum kedatangan namja berkulit pucat itu, dapur sangat rapi tapi sekarang. Huft.

"Aish" dengusnya ketika minyak goreng panas yang terkena ceceran air dari baju lengannya dan menyimprat mengenai tangannya.

Ia mulai memasak omelet keahliannya. Yang membuatnya repot adalah, memasak nasi. Ia berencana akan membawa istri dan anaknya untuk pergi picnic mumpung sekarang weekend. Omelet sudah jadi ia hanya tinggal menunggu nasi matang lalu membuat sushi. Sembari menunggu, ia kembali membaca panduan membuat sushi dari ponselnya itu.

**Teng**

Suara dari rice cooker bertanda nasi sudah matang. Namja itu mengambil ikan tuna segar dari lemari es. Ia dan putranya tidak suka dengan sayuran maka ia hanya akan membuat sushi isi tuna saja. Semua bahan sudah tersedia.

"Kyuhyun fighting" serunya menyemangati diri sendiri.

30 menit berlalu ia sudah menyelesaikan semua. Ia pandangai sushi buatannya dengan potongan yang tak rapi dan ya! Pokoknya sushi namja itu berbeda dari buatan orang lain.

Ia membuka apron yang dipakai, menepuk-nepuk sebentar baju bagian depannya lalu melangkah memasuki kamar. Membangunkan sang istri.

Ia tersenyum melihat sosok namja manis yang masih memejamkan mata. Ia duduk di lantai dengan tangan yang di lipat dan diletakkan di pinggir ranjang. Dagu yang bertumpu di kedua tangannya. Posisi wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan wajah istrinya.

**Huft**

Poni yang menghalangi namja manis yang tengah tertidur itu bergerak karena tiupan pelan dari namja yang tengah duduk di lantai itu. Tak ada pergerakan. Namja berkulit pucat itu mengulang kembali apa yang ia lakukan pada namja yang berada di hadapannya.

**Huft**

Ia tersenyum ketika namja manis itu memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Dan benar saja foxy eye itu tampak mengerjap pelan.

"Morning" sapa namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Kyu~" Sungmin menatap heran. Apa ia terlambat bangun karena mendapati sang suami yang terlebih dulu membangunkannya.

**Cup**

"Morning kiss" ucap Kyuhyun yang baru saja mencium bibir berbentuk m itu. Sungmin hanya berdecak sebal, mungkin?

"Ka-pan kau bang-un?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jam 6. Cha" Kyuhyun membantu istrinya untuk bangun. "Hari ini kita pergi picnik. Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal makanan. Kau" namja itu mencium ujung hidung bangir Sungmin. "Sekarang mandi" namja itu tanpa permisi langsung membuka piyama istrinya.

"Yah~" rengek Sungmin tidak terima. "Eungh~" lenguh Sungmin ketika suaminya mengecup lehernya. Tak hanya itu kini bertambah menjadi gigitan kecil dan menghisapnya hingga sekarang terpampang lah tanda merah di lehernya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Mau aku mandikan?" tanyanya menggoda. Sungmin mengerut. "Arraso.. arraso. Ck! Istriku sensitive sekali"

"Cha-na bang-un-kan Kyu-nie" Sungmin mendorong pelan tubuh tegap namja berkulit pucat itu. Kyuhyun hormat pada istrinya lalu beranjak keluar kamar, saatnya membangunkan putranya.

Sungmin beringsut, menurunkan kedua kakinya. Ia menggapai kursi roda elektriknya yang memang selalu berada di dekat ranjang. Namja itu mulai menekan tombol lalu mengarahkan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Sungmin bertumpu pada wastafel. Namja manis itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tanda merah yang baru saja di buat oleh suaminya.

"Eon-jae?" lirih Sungmin.

Kapan? Kapan terakhir kalinya ia dan Kyuhyun bercinta? Sungmin sudah lupa. Kyuhyun tidak pernah memintanya untuk bercinta semenjak ia di vonis menderita penyakit ini. Hanya cumbuan itu pun jarang sekali.

Rasa ingin 'menyatu' pasti terlintas di pikiran suaminya. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha bertahan. Sungmin yakin seratus 100% Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menghianatinya untuk sekedar memenuhi hasratnya dengan mencari orang lain di luar sana.

"Mi-an-hae" ujarnya pelan entah pada siapa. Sungguh ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri, yang harusnya melayani suaminya. Memasak, menyiapkan keperluan kerja Kyuhyun dan lain-lain. Sekarang malah Kyuhyun yang melayaninya.

.

.

.

**Greep**

"Baby ireona" seru Kyuhyun yang sudah memerangkap tubuh kecil putranya itu. Sungkyu menggeliat risih di buatnya. Anak kecil itu mencoba memberontak berusaha lepas dari kekangan ayahnya.

"Daddy" geram Sungkyu. "Lepasssssssssssssssss" teriaknya.

"Annniiiiii. Kau harus banguuunnn" ujar Kyuhyun menirukan putranya

"Bagaimana Kyunie bisa bangun, jika Daddy memeluk Kyunie seperti ini"

"Ah!" ucapan Sungkyu membuatnya tersadar, ia lalu melepas pelukannya. Sungkyu bangun dengan wajah di tekuk. Ini hari sabtu dan anak kecil itu ingin tidur seharian mungkin.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat mandi" suruh Kyuhyun.

Sungkyu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ini hari sabtu Daddy~"

"Daddy tahu"

"Aku ingin tidur" ucapnya sembari kembali berbaring tengkurap. Kyuhyun menganguk. "Ya sudah. Baik-baik dirumah sendiri ya. Daddy dan Mommy akan pergi piknik. Annyeongggg~" gumam namja berkulit pucat itu sembari bangun dengan perlahan ia yakin tak lama lagi putranya akan terlonjak bangun.

"Kyunie ikut" benar saja. Sungkyu bangun dan langsung menghambur pada punggung Daddynya, tangan melingkar di leher sedangkan kaki pendeknya melingkar di perut Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu reflek langsung menahan kedua pantat kecil putranya. "Kajja.. kajja.. kajja" seru Sungkyu.

.

.

.

Pantai itu sudah sangat ramai dengan pengunjung. Sebagian orang mulai berselancar dan banyak lagi. Ada juga beberapa yang sudah memasang tenda untuk menginap di pantai itu. Begitu pula dengan tiga namja yang tengah sibuk juga dengan peralatan tenda. Ya tadinya hanya akan piknis biasa tapi ide untuk berkemah muncul.

"Yeyy akhirnya" seru Sungkyu karena tenda untuk mereka menginap nanti malam sudah jadi.

Kyuhyun sedang menaruh barang-barang mereka kedalam tenda. Sungmin sudah duduk manis di terpal, ia mengeluarkan bekal yang sudah suaminya buat dengan Sungkyu yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengisi perut.

"Ome-let" sudah Sungmin duga.

"Daddy~ palli wo e le (aku lapar)" kata Sungkyu. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun segera keluar dari tenda dan duduk si samping istrinya. "Ck. Dasar tidak sabar" gerutu namja itu yang tidak di tanggap oleh sang putra.

Beberapa menit kemudian acara memakan bekal sudah selesai, Kyu Min dan Sungkyu sudah bersiap untuk bermain permainan air. Sungmin tidak tahu dari mana suaminya mendapat baju couple berwarna putih bertulisan 'My Wife' yang di pakai Kyuhyun dan 'My Husband' yang di pakai olehnya. Ia menolak percuma saja.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis ketika Kyuhyun menggendongnya di punggung, sebagai ganti kedua kaki namja manis itu.

.

"MOMMYYY~" teriak Sungkyu ketika kapal berlayar dengan parasut yang membawa tubuh kecil dan Kyuhyun terbang. Ya mereka sedang menikmati sea parachute. Sungmin tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Mungkin beberapa ani, semua orang akan memandanganya aneh. Pertama dengan keadaannya dan yang paling penting dengan panggilannya, Mommy? Untuk seorang namja?

"Daddy.. Daddy wajah tampanku wajah tampanku"

"Baby berisik" dengus Kyuhyun karena putranya itu terus heboh. Kyuhyun memang sengaja membawa kamera kwalitas nomer 1 tahan air. Ia akan mengabadikan moment-moment mereka ketika liburan ini.

Walau begitu namja berkulit pucat itu tersenyum dan mengarahkan kamara untuk mengambil gambarnya dan Sungkyu.

"Baby annyeong" Kyuhyun melambai tangannya dengan tersenyum lebar pada Sungkyu yang tengah cemberut.

Sungmin melemparkan flying kiss untuk putranya, sekarang giliran ia dan Kyuhyun yang menikmati permainan sea parachute itu dengan di bantu oleh Kyuhyun tentu saja. Namja manis itu di depan sedangkan Kyuhyun di belakang. kapal itu bergerak, otomatis parasut yang di naiki oleh pasangan sesama jenis itu pun mulai terbang.

"Wah~" kagum Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kecil istrinya sembari mengarah kamera yang ia pegang.

"Kyu~" ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdehem. "Ce-ka-li la-gi"

"Apa?"

Sungmin menoleh pada suaminya. "Na-ik i-ni" ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Namja berkulit pucat itu balas tersenyum. "Itu gampang"

"Ke-un-da-e..."

"Eoh?"

"De-ng-an Kyu-ni-e ba-by" lanjutnya dan Kyuhyun langsung cemberut sedangkan namja manis itu terkekeh geli.

**Cup**

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Sungmin menciumnya. Mwo? Kyuhyun menatap wajah cantik istrinya itu yang tengah tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kau menciumku?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Sekali lagi" pinta Kyuhyun pelan.

**Cup**

Kembali Sungmin menubrukkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik namja berkulit pucat itu yang kini tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Hei! Sungmin bukan orang yang ingin melakukan cium-mencium di depan umum. Pengecualian jika di hadapan HanChul, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Berbagai macam permainan sudah Kyu Min dan Sungkyu lakukan. Ya memang sebagian besar hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu saja. Tak terasa waktu sudah sangat sore.

Dua dari tiga namja tampan itu menatap kedepan dengan wajah autisnya. Diam dan tak tergangu apapun. Sungmin terkekeh ia yang memang duduk di antara Sungkyu dan Kyuhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Ia menangkup dagu suami dan putranya bermaksud untuk menutup mulut dua namja yang ia cintai itu karena baik Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu menganga melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak lucu" ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu bersamaan. Mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat fonomena itu. Jika pergi kepantai mereka hanya main dan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dan membimbing kepala istrinya itu untuk merebah di bahunya. Sungkyu yang tidak mau ketinggalan beranjak bangun dan duduk di pangkuan ayahnya seperti kemarin. Hah! Keharmonisan sebuah keluarga.

"Chogiyo" Kyuhyun memindahkan Sungkyu, beranjak menghampiri seorang namja yang kebetulan lewat. "Saya minta bantuannya. Tolong fotokan kami bertiga" ujarnya. Namja itu menganguk.

Setelah memberitahu cara kerja kamera kwalitas nomer 1 miliknya, namja berkulit pucat itu langsung duduk di samping Sungmin dan kembali memangku putranya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berbaring menyamping dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada tangannya. Ia tidak pernah bosan melihat wajah namja manis yang telah tertidur. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala putranya yang berbaring di samping Sungmin.

"Daddy~" panggil Sungkyu pelan.

"Kau belum tidur baby?" tanyanya. Ini sudah lewat jam 11 malam dan anak berumur 7 tahun belum tidur humf.

Sungkyu membalikkan badannya hingga ia bisa melihat wajah yang hampir sama dengan miliknya itu. "Daddy~" panggilnya lagi.

"Ni zenme le (kamu kenapa)?" Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungkyu. "Tutup matamu" ucapnya.

"Mommy kenapa?" tanya Sungkyu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Pertanyaan itu lagi. sesungguhnya Kyuhyun sangat menghindari satu pertayaan itu. 'Mommy kenapa?'

"Daddy~" lirih Sungkyu dengan suara yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bangun, mengendong Sungkyu dan membawanya keluar tenda tak lupa memakaikan putranya baju hangat.

"Hiks..hiks" Sungkyu memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat.

"Ssst kenapa menangis eum?" Kyuhyun mengusap punggung putranya itu. Ia tahu bagaimana pun Sungkyu berusaha tersenyum dan tak memikirkan apapun. Anak itu terlalu peka untuk melepas begitu saja apa yang menggangu dan tidak ia ketahui. Hingga Sungkyu tidak bosan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Mommynya.

Kyuhyun juga tahu Sungkyu pernah menanyakan hal sama pada Ibu ayahnya dan Eunhyuk, terakhir kali pada Kibum. Sampai sekarang pun ia belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kondisi Sungmin pada Sungkyu.

"Kyunie takut" lirihnya.

"Kyunie takut apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungkyu terdiam sebentar. "_Spinocerebellar Degeneration_" Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia menatap lekat Sungkyu, speechless.

"_Spinocerebellar Degeneration _adalah penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang dan menyebabkan gangguan motorik. Penderita akan kehilangan kendali pada saraf-saraf motoriknya secara bertahap dan makin lama kondisi fisiknya akan semakin parah" jelas Sungkyu.

Anak kecil itu memang mencari tahu sendiri dan sama seperti cara Kyuhyun mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Awalnya mungkin penderita hanya akan merasa longtai saat berjalan, lalu penderita akan sering terjatuh, tidak bisa menggapai barang dalam jarak dekat, penderita ingin bergerak tapi tidak bisa bergerak, lalu penderita akan kesulitan bicara tanpa kehilangan kecerdasannya" lanjut Sungkyu. Ia dan Kyuhyun seakan kembali melihat kebelakang. Melihat tanda-tanda Sungmin mulai mengalami percis apa yang seperti Sungkyu katakan.

"Kyunie baby.." Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya sungguh ia bingung.

Sungkyu menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berlinang. "Itu yang terjadi pada Mommy" lirihnya.

Cho Kyuhyun jangan salahkan Sungkyu yang terlalu pintar karena ia mendapatkan kepintaran itu dari mu. Lalu bagaimana kau akan menjelesakannya sekarang?

"Hiks.. hiks... Daddy bagaimana caranya kita bisa menemukan obat untuk Mommy?" tanya Sungkyu, ia tahu jika tak ada obat untuk Mommynya tapi entahlah, anak kecil itu mencoba untuk memberi diri sendiri sebuah harapan yang nyatanya semua sudah jelas.

Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis di hadapan putra kecilnya itu. Ia yang biasanya bisa membalikan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan kini bungkam. Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu.

Penutup tenda itu terbuka sedikit. Dan jika jeli bisa terlihat dua foxy eyes yang menyimak seluruh percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi namja manis itu.

'Mianhae, membuat kalian bersedih karena ketidak berdayaanku' batin sosok itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mommy.. Annyeong, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YOAI, Typo (s), OOC, tak masuk akal, GS for Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat dari kaca spion mobilnya, Sungkyu telah ceria seperti semula. Anak kecil itu malah tengah bernyanyi dengan riang seakan kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun dibuat tidak berkutik dengan perkataan putranya. Sungguh ia tidak mengetahui jika Sungkyu akan sepintar itu.

Sebelum pulang mereka menyempatkan diri sarapan pagi di sebuah kafe terdekat. Sekarang keluarga kecil itu dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul.

Namja berkulit pucat itu melirik Sungmin lewat sudut matanya. "Kau sakit?" ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah dingin itu sembari tetap focus melihat pada jalan raya.

Sungmin miris dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sakit? Ia memang sakit bukan.

Sungkyu yang mendengar itu langsung beranjak memajukan badannya kedepan untuk sekedar melihat Mommynya. "Mommy sakit?"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum tipis. Ah! Walau begitu ia beruntung Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu sangat perhatian padanya. Itu tentu saja Cho Sungmin-ssi mereka adalah suami dan putramu, tanpa memintapun mereka berdua sudah mencintaimu.

Ia hendak akan menjawab pertanyaan suami dan putranya tapi tiba-tiba perasaaan sesak itu datang. "Kyu~" panggil Sungmin berat. Ia membuka mulutnya mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa menghirup udara yang di butuhkan oleh paru-paru dan tubuhnya.

"Mommy.." pekik Sungkyu. "Daddy~" panggilnya.

"Kyunie ada inhaler di tas Daddy" Sungkyu langsung melakasana perintah Daddynya itu. Takut Sungmin kembali sesak nafas, maka dari itu Kyuhyun sudah meyediakan alat pernapasan itu. Dan ah! Ketemu. Anak kecil itu langsung memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Bertahan Min" ujar Kyuhyun, ia lalu menanjab gas.

.

.

.

Tiba juga waktunya makan siang dan Kyuhyun tidak berlama-lama, ia langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit tempat istrinya dirawat.

**Drrt drrt**

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi terus bergetar. "Yeoboseo" sapa Kyuhyun.

"_Kau dimana?_" ujar seseorang dari sebrang sana yang bernama Kibum.

"On the way"

"_Jika sudah sampai mampirlah keruanganku sebentar_"

"Eum. Baiklah" Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan itu.

Hanya menghabiskan beberapa menit, namja berkulit pucat itu sudah berada di rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung ketika ia sudah berada di ruang sahabatnya itu.

"Duduklah dulu" ujar Kibum santai.

Kyuhyun duduk. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Bukan apa-apa, tingkah Kibum seperti ini, bertele-tele membuatnya sedikit cemas.

"Sungmin Hyung tidak mengikuti terapinya" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung. Sedangkan namja berkulit pucat itu mengingat kembali. Bukankah Sungmin mengatakan jika ia mengikuti terapi ketika dirinya bertanya.

Mwoya? Apakah Sungmin membohonginya?

"Aku tidak bohong. Untuk apa?" kata Kibum yang mengatahui raut menuduh dari Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sembari memejamkan mata. Kibum yang tahu kerisauan hati sahabatnya itu hanya bisa diam. Dokter muda itu berdiri, menepuk bahu Kyuhyun bermaksud menyemangati, tanpa banyak bicara ia melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis ketika melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya itu. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum ia kemudian duduk di samping istrinya lalu mencium kening Sungmin.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganguk. "Kh-au (Kau)?" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menganguk.

Namja berkulit pucat itu melirik pada meja nakas. Di sana masih terdapat beberapa butir obat yang belum istrinya minum.

Sungmin merutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa. Ia harusnya sudah menyembunyikan obat itu dan mengatakan 'iya' ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan apakah ia sudah minum obat atau belum. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan percaya.

"Kau belum meminum obatmu" Kyuhyun mengambil obat itu dan sebuah air yang memang sudah tersedia disana.

Sungmin diam. "Cha, buka mulutmu" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Min" panggil Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin masih saja membekap mulutnya. "Minum obatmu" ulangnya lagi.

"Ah-khu ti-dhak mha-u (Aku tidak mau)" kata Sungmin susah payah.

"Kenapa? Kau juga tidak menjalani terapi bukan? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" cecar Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir kenapa Sungmin tega membohonginya.

Sungmin mendongak membuat Kyuhyun terdiam melihat air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah cantik istrinya.

"I-thu phe-l-chu-mha (itu percuma)" namja cantik itu menatap suaminya lekat. "Ah-khu the-thap thi-dhak ahk-ahn chem-bhuh (Aku tetap tidak akan sembuh)"

Ya jadi buat apa ia harus menahan pahit memimun obat atau mengikuti terapi. Itu tetap saja tidak membuatnya bisa sembuh seperti dahulu.

"Aku tahu" pekik Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Ia sungguh frustrasi, ia sama seperti Sungmin. Ia pun tersiksa melihat ketidak berdayaan istrinya. Belum lagi ia harus tegar bukan demi Sungkyu.

Ya benar, jika tak ingat dengan putranya. Sudah sejak dulu ia menangis meraung meratapi nasib Sungmin, namja manis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin bersamaku dan Sungkyu lebih lama lagi?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Ah-khu mha-u (aku mau)" ingin rasanya Sungmin berteriak lebih keras dari Kyuhyun tadi, tapi ia tidak bisa. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja ia ingin malah sangat ingin terus bersama dengan suami dan putranya.

"Hiks.. ah-khu sha-ng-aht ih-ng-hin (aku sangat ingin)" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan memerangkap tubuh Sungmin. Bodoh! Runtuk namja berkulit pucat itu dalam hati. Sudah tahu Sungmin tersiksa juga, apalagi namja cantik itu yang paling menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku" bisik Kyuhyun. Penyakit itu tidak bisa disembuhkan, tapi setidaknya terapi dan obat bisa memperlambat penyusutan otak kecil Sungmin itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun. Agar ia bisa lebih lama lagi bersama dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Mommy.." panggil Sungkyu yang tengah menggambar sembari menungu Sungmin yang di rawat.

"Hm" ujar namja cantik itu.

Sungkyu mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. "2 bulan lagi kenaikan kelas. Mommy harus melihatku tampil ne" anak kecil itu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Yakso. Pokoknya Mommy harus melihat Kyunie tampil eoh"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia melihat wajah polos Sungkyu dan jari kelingking kecil putranya bergantian kemudian tersenyum sangat manis. Ia pun mempautkan jari kelingkingnya. "Yhak-cho (Yakso)" ucap Sungmin tak ingin membuat putranya kecewa.

"Yakso" intrupsi sebuah suara disusul dengan sebuah jari kelingking yang juga ikut mempautkan. Sungkyu mendengus dan cemberut.

"Kyunie tidak mengundang Halmonie kok" ujar anak kecil itu.

"Nde? Wae?" tanya Heechul. Ia pulang terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Hangeng yang masih berada di pulau Jeju. Dan kembali mendapat kabar jika menantu tercintanya di rawat di rumah sakit.

Sungkyu tidak menjawab sedangkan Sungmin terkekeh. "U-mmha thi-dhak mem-bha-wa o-leh – o-leh un-thuk chu-chu ma-n-jha-mhu i-nih (Umma tidak membawa oleh-oleh untuk cucu manjamu ini)"

Heechul menganguk menyesal. Sungkyu mendengus karena di sebut manja oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Ishh Daddy kemana sih. Kenapa belum kemari" ujar Sungkyu mengalihkan pembicaraaan. Jika ada Kyuhyun, pasti Sungkyu berpatner dengan Heechul. Jika tak ada Kyuhyun, ia yang menjadi sasaran empuk Mommy dan Halmonienya. Ah! Itu memang adil.

"Uh. Mengalihkan pembicaraan" cibir Heechul. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan berhigh five dengan Sungmin yang kembali berhasil membuat wajah tampan Cho Sungkyu itu tertekuk berlipat-lipat.

"Annyeonggg~~~"

ChulMin dan Sungkyu serempak menoleh pada seruan dari arah pintu masuk. Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Eunhae langsung masuk.

"Annyeong Ahjumma" sapa Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong" balas Heechul. Eunhae dan Sungkyu sudah berada di dunia mereka sekarang dan memisahkan diri dari area orang dewasa, lebih memilih duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Hyung?" Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Che-phel-ti yha-ng kha-u li-hat (seperti yang kau lihat)" ujar Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya memandang Sungmin sendu.

"Oppa" panggil Donghae. Sungmin berdehem.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu, Eunhae akan punya adik" wanita itu tesenyum lebar.

"Jhi-n-jha?" Donghae menganguk.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Heechul. Donghae mengajungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Obrolan Heechul, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk terus berlanjut. Sungmin hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Tak terasa matahari sudah beranjak menunju barat.

Sungmin bergerak resah. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke kamar kecil. Kandung kemihnya sudah penuh dan ingin segera di keluarkan.

"Kau kenapa Chagi?" tanya Heechul yang menyadari Sungmin yang terus bergerak gelisah. Sungkyu yang mendengar pertanyaan Halmonienya segera menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" Sungkyu menatap Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. "Biar kubantu" tawar Eunhyuk.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. Ia berusaha menurunkan kedua kakinya. Tangannya sudah berpegang pada kursi rodanya. Tapi..

**Brugh**

**Currrrr**

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam. Sungmin terjatuh di ikuti oleh air yang lama kelamaan menjadi genangan. Sungmin tertunduk malu. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air urinenya sendiri untuk tidak mengalir sebelum ia mencapai tempat semestinya.

"Mommy~" lirih Sungkyu.

Eunhyuk bersimpuh memegang lengan Hyungnya bermaksud membantu. Sungmin menepisnya.

"Ahjumma.. mengompol" ujar Eunhae pelan. Anak kecil putra Lee Eunhyuk itu memang polos tidak seperti Sungkyu yang bisa menempatkan dirinya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak punya muka untuk menatap wajah-wajah yang tengah melihatnya kini.

Namja cantik itu mendongak ketika sebuah tangan memegang lengannya dan mengarahkannya untuk merangkul leher orang itu. "Kyu~" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Gwenchana" ucap Kyuhyun.

Semua orang di sana tidak tahu bagaimana sosok itu bisa tiba-tiba masuk tanpa di ketahui. Setelah yakin Sungmin merangkul lehernya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang namja itu dan satunya lagi ia selipkan di belakang lutut Sungmin. Mengendong ala bridal style. Tak peduli jika kemejanya basah karena urine istrinya.

"Biar aku yang membersihkannya" kata Kyuhyun sebelum mambawa Sungmin ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menduduk Sungmin di kloset. Ia membawa handuk dan kembali keluar. Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak bicara apapun ketika Kyuhyun membersihkan air urine Sungmin. Setelah bersih, ia masuk kekamar mandi tak lupa membawa celana ganti untuk istinya.

Dengan telaten Kyuhyun membuka celana rumah sakit plus celana dalam Sungmin. Membilas alat vital Sungmin dengan air lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk bersih. Memakaikan kembali celana yang baru.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan kaget ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari bibir bawah Sungmin, mata merah dan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Sedari tadi namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan" kata Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap darah itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sungmin tidak patuh dan masih menggigit bibirnya.

Dengan paksaan Kyuhyun bisa melepas bibir tipis itu dan langsung menggantikannya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Gigit jariku" titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Hiks.. hiks"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Gigit jariku atau kau ingin tangan? Atau bahu? Aku tahu kau kesal bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus terisak. "Sudah cukup penyakit itu menggerogoti tubuhnya dan kau jangan menambahnya lagi"

Sungmin mengeluarkan jari Kyuhyun yang berada di mulutnya. "Jika kau kesal, lampiaskan padaku. Bukan dengan menyakiti anggota tubuhmu yang lain" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir berwarna pink itu kemudian beralih mengecup kening Sungmin. "Aku ada disini. Jadi jangan di tahan lagi" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi basah itu.

**Grep**

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun yang tengah bersimpuh di hadapannya. Sedangkan namja berkulit pucat itu merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan mengusap punggung bergetar itu.

"Hiks.. hiks... ak-hu mha-lhu che-kha-li hiks.. (aku malu sekali)" adu Sungmin.

.

.

.

Warna jinga di langit sudah berganti dengan warna hitam sejak satu jam lalu. Ruang VVIP itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan untuk makan malam. Terdapat beberapa makanan sehat yang sebelumnya di pesan dan sekarang sudah memenuhi meja itu.

"Daddy ini" Sungkyu menunjuk satu kotak makanan yang memang di peruntungkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau duluan saja baby. Daddy mau menyuapi baby besar ini dulu" canda Kyuhyun sembari mencium gemas pipi Sungmin. Sungkyu berdecak sedangkan Heechul geleng-geleng kepala.

Kyuhyun mengambil bubur yang berada di atas nakas dan mulai menyuapi Sungmin sambil sesekali melempar candaan atau godaan yang kembali membuat Sungkyu dan Heechul mencibir namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk" Kyuhyun langsung memberi Sungmin air ketika istrinya itu tersedak.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk" Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya terbatuh dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Kyuhyun menekan tombol di samping ranjang Sungmin.

Heechul menggendong cucunya itu yang hampir menangis melihat Mommynya kesakitan.

"Mommy~" panggil Sungkyu.

"Ssstt..." Heechul coba menenangkan.

Kyuhyun mengambil tisu dan mengusap air liur yang keluar dan membasahi dagu istrinya. Pintu itu terbuka, Kibum serta beberapa perawat datang dan langsung menangani Sungmin.

Hidung dan mulut Sungmin tertutup dengan alat pernapasan yang Kibum pasang padanya. Dokter muda itu menyuntikan sesuatu, perlahan Sungmin sudah mulai tenang dan memejamkan matanya.

Kibum melirik pada mangkuk bubur yang ia yakin hanya masuk 3-4 sendok kedalam lambung Sungmin. "Lain kali, bubur untuk Sungmin Hyung lebih cair dari ini" katanya, Kyuhyun menganguk. "Aku kembali keruanganku"

Kibum sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Heechul, melambai pada Sungkyu lalu melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Tak lama Sungmin tertidur, Sungkyu pun langsung ikut tertidur juga. Putranya itu tidak mau di suruh untuk pulang, kekeh ingin menjaga Mommynya jadilah anak kecil itu tidur di sofa dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya.

Namja berkulit pucat itu masih betah melihat wajah pucat istrinya. Tangannya setia bertaut dengan tangan mungil Sungmin.

Sebuah tangan bertenger di bahunya. "Disini sangat berat bukan?" Heechul mengusap bahu putranya itu. Tentu saja, bahu itu harus tetap tegap untuk bisa terus menyemangati Sungmin.

"Dan disini pasti sakit sekali" satu tangan Heechul mengusap dada bidang putranya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Melepas tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Sungmin beralih memeluk pinggang ramping Ummanya menenggelamkan wajah yang ia yakin sudah basah.

"Umma~.." adu Kyuhyun.

Pertahanan Kyuhyun pasti akan hancur, ketegaran yang ia jaga pasti akan runtuh. Heechul satu-satunya yang bisa membuat namja itu memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Keluarkan semuanya Kyu~" Heechul pun ikut menangis, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dan terus mengusap rambut putranya itu.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan lebih menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Hiks.. apa yang harus kulakukan Umma.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin... aku dan Sungkyu" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku belum siap untuk kehilangannya Umma" Heehul memeluk kepala putranya. Ia beralih mengelus lengan putranya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin di rawat hanya karena tersedak dan sudah bernapas.

'Ya Tuhan kenapa kau berikan penyakit itu pada menantuku, kenapa bukan aku saja' batin Heechul.

Walalu pun ia harus meninggalkan suaminya. Bukan apa-apa, ia sudah tua dan sudah cukup menghabiskan waktu bersama Hangeng, putra, menantu dan cucunya. Jika ia harus di panggil oleh yang Maha Esa, ia rela.

Kyuhyun tahu, semua yang bernafas pasti akan mati. Tapi ia sungguh belum bisa merelakan jika harus di tinggalkan oleh Sungmin.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Umma~" lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hallo cepet satu hari..

aku mau Ngucapin Happy JOYDAY.. jika sempat dan berkenan aku publish FF One shoot memperingati JoyDay ini judulnya Antonym and Synonym ...

see next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Mommy.. Annyeong, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YOAI, Typo (s), OOC, tak masuk akal, GS for Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

"Aaa~"

"Joha?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang suaminya lalu menganguk.

Betapa ia sangat merindukan kamar lamanya ini. Namja manis itu terus meminta pada Kyuhyun untuk membawanya pulang. Ia bosan, sejak penyakit ini menyerangnya entah sudah berapa kali ia bolak balik, rawat inap di rumah sakit.

Setelah pulang, Sungmin juga merengek meminta Kyuhyun untuk pindah kamar ke kamar mereka yang dulu di lantai dua. Dan sekali lagi namja berkulit pucat itu mengabulkanya.

Sekarang ini Sungmin sedang menikmati kasur mereka dulu, melepas rindu dengan tidur di tengah ranjang. Lalu bagaimana jika ia ingin turun kelantai 1. Itu gampang, namja cantik itu tinggal bilang dan sang suami telah siap sedia untuk menggendongnya. Entahlah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sungmin menjadi lebih manja dari biasa.

Kyuhyun mendekat pada namja cantik itu dan duduk disampingnya. "Chagi" panggilnya. Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kita mandi" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum.

.

Bathtube itu sudah penuh dengan air di tambah dengan dua tubuh yang lebih membuatnya terlihat penuh. Dengan air hangat, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berendam. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Sungmin yang tengah bersender pada dada bidang suaminya. Menikmati moment berdua seperti ini.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada perut datar istrinya. Menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Sungmin.

"Kyuhh~" panggil Sungmin.

"Hm"

Sungmin diam sebentar sebelum kembali angkat bicara. "Jhi-kha ah-ku khem-bha-li pha-da Thu-han (jika aku kembali pada Tuhan)" Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar penuturan namja cantik itu.

"A-pha khau a-khan me-ni-khah lha-gih (apa kau akan menikah lagi)?" tanya Sungmin. Namja cantik itu menangkupkan tangannya pada tangan suaminya yang bertengger di perutnya.

Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku tidak akan menikah lagi sampai kapanpun jika kau ingin tahu. Dan jangan katakan tentang kembali pada Tuhan lagi arraso" ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tha-phi.."

"Ssst.." sela Kyuhyun.

"A-"

"Ssst.." lagi.

"Khyuhh~"

"No.. no.. no.. no" ujar Kyuhyun tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Sungmin berbicara. Ia tidak mau lagi bicara tentang itu. 'Kembali pada Tuhan' yang benar saja. Kenapa Sungmin membicarakan itu tanpa beban. Apakah namja cantik itu tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat takut ketika istrinya berbicara kearah sana.

**Dok**

**Dok**

**Dok**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh pada pintu kamar mandi yang di ketuk. "_DADDY~ MOMMY~_" teriak Sungkyu dari luar.

Menunggu 10 menit pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang memakai bathrobe.

Pasangan suami istri itu melihat putra mereka yang tersenyum lebar. "TIDUR BERSAMA" seru Sungkyu.

.

.

.

"Sungkyu Umma, kami minta maaf" ujar dua anak kecil yang dulu masuk dalam perkelahian dengan Sungkyu pada Sungmin yang menatap heran pada mereka.

Sembari menghadiri ulang tahun Eunhae, dua anak itu melihat Sungmin dan berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf. Mereka kapok setelah berkelahi dengan Sungkyu. Memang kejadian itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan 'SiKon' untuk minta maaf baru ada sekarang.

Putra Cho Kyuhyun itu berdiri angkuh di samping ibunya memandang sinis kedua teman sekelasnya. Semenjak kejadian itu mereka sudah tidak lagi bermain bersama.

"Nhe.. Ghwe-n-cha-nha (gwenchana)" kata Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Gwenchana?" kedua anak itu memastikan. Sungkyu mendengus sebal. "Ne.. ne.. Mommyku bilang tidak apa-apa. Permintaan maaf di terima" ujar Sungkyu mewakilkan Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pelan lengan putranya berusaha mengatakan 'sabar, jangan marah-marah' yang di tanggap cerdas oleh Sungkyu.

"Ah! Kamshamnida" dua anak kecil itu membungkukkan badannya. "Sungkyu Umma cantik deh" puji mereka.

"Geurom" seru Sungkyu. "Mommy ku sangat cantik" tambahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menyuruh putranya untuk kembali berbaur dengan teman-teman sebayanya bersama Eunhae. Namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sosok suami tercintanya.

Menekan tombol kursi rodanya, ia mendekat pada Donghae yang sedang menuangkan minuman.

"Hhae-yah" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne Oppa" kata Donghae. "Mau minum?" tawarnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kha-u mhe-li-hhat Khyuh-nhie (kau melihat Kyunie)?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Kyuhyun Oppa?" tebak Donghae, karena nama sayang, Sungkyu dan Kyuhyun sama-sama Kyunie. "Ada di teras belakang dengan dengan Hyukkie"

"Kheu-lae (keurae)" namja cantik itu pun menuju ke teras belakang.

Sedangkan di teras belakang. Tampak dua namja tengah duduk santai di lantai. Pelipis dua namja itu saling menempel.

"_Eungh.. akh_"

Dua pasang mata itu focus melihat gambar yang bergerak di ponsel milik namja bergummy smile.

"Kecilkan suaranya Hyung" ujar namja berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi menggigit jari ketika lakon pria di video itu mulai memasukkan kebanggaannya pada milik pasangannya. Ya hitung- hitung refreshing.

"Sst.. kalau suaranya kecil tidak asyik bodoh" ujar namja bergummy smile itu. Mereka terus saja melihat adegan 21 tahun ke atas itu dengan mata yang tetap focus dan memerlukan konsentrasi penuh tanpa menyadari seorang namja cantik dengan kursi rodanya sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Khyuh~" panggil namja cantik itu.

**Grebeg**

Kedua namja itu tersentak kaget. "Sayang/Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bebarengan.

"_Ahh..ahh...ohh..ahh_"

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya pada Eunhyuk sedangkan namja kurus di sampingnya buru-buru mematikan video yang mereka tonton.

"Ah! Bhe-ef (BF)?"

"Aniyo" KyuHyuk serempak.

Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya, pandangannya ia arahkan pada benda di bawah selangkaan kedua namja di hadapannya yang tampak menyembul. KyuHyuk yang mengikuti arah pandangan namja cantik itu implus langsung berusaha menutup bawah selangkaan mereka. Tampak rona merah di wajah dua namja itu.

Sungmin terkekeh geli. Hei! Ia bukan namja yang polos apalagi ia sudah menikah, berhubungan intim sampai mempunyai seorang putra. Jadi suara yang ia dengar tadi itu cukup membuktikan jika suami dan sepupunya itu tengah menonton video yang biasa pasangan suami istri lakukan.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendongak melihat wajah tampan suaminya yang berjarak beberapa cm darinya. Ia dan Kyuhyun tidur dengan saling berpelukan, namja cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya menelusuri paras menawan suaminya.

"Khyuh~"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan foxy eyes istrinya yang bersih dan bening seperti mata bayi.

"Kha-jjha (kajja)" ucapnya. Kyuhyun menunjukan wajah bertanya, kurang mengerti maksud istrinya itu. "Bhel-cin-tha (Bercinta)" sambung Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya. Mwoya. "Shireo" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Whae (wae)?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Mungkin dengan begitu Sungmin akan menyerah untuk mengatakan macam-macam.

"Ah-kuh ma-cih bhi-cha mhe-lah-khu-khan-nyah (Aku masih bisa melakukannya)" kata Sungmin. Namja cantik itu hanya ingin memanjakan suaminya, dan bercintalah yang ingin ia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bicara macam-macam Min. Ini sudah malam" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya membuat wajah namja manis itu tenggelam di dada bidangnya.

"Khyuh~" Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan. "Che-cak (Sesak)" gumam Sungmin.

Namja berkulit pucat itu langsung melonggarkan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. Mengecup bibir yang mengerucut sebal itu kilat. "Mian" tuturnya.

"Khyuh~" kekeh Sungmin. Ia masih ingin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bercinta. Oke mungkin kakinya sudah sulit di gerakan, bukan berarti tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. 'miliknya' juga masih bisa menegang. Lalu apa lagi halangannya? Hanya bagaimana caranya membuat Kyuhyun untuk mau menyalurkan hasrat yang terpendam itu.

Sungmin merasa bersalah. Ketika ia sehat dulu, jika tidak ada halangan tiap hari mereka pasti akan melakukannya. Tiap hari, bisa yang kilat atau yang lama. Tapi sekarang? Never.

"Tidak" tegas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menampilkan wajah memelasnya. "Khyuh~" rengeknya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. "Berhenti merengek Min, jika tidak lebih baik aku tidur dengan Sungkyunie saja" ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungguh! Jika Sungmin sehat, ia akan langsung melakukannya tanpa banyak bicara dan bergumul hingga ia dan istrinya itu habis tenaga. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Sungmin hanya itu, tapi Sungmin malah kekeh seperti ini.

Ancaman Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu bungkam. "Khau the-gha (Kau tega)" ucap Sungmin. Setelah itu namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia kembali mengecup bibir berwarna pink menggoda itu kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Sungkyu tengah sibuk memasukkan berlembar-lembar foto ke dalam album. Namja cantik itu meminta Kyuhyun untuk mencetak semua gambar yang sudah diambil di tiap acara. Yang terakhir adalah ketika mereka liburan di pantai.

Satu lembar terakhir, Sungkyu yang memasukkannya. Saking banyak gambar yang diambil dan di cetak hingga menghabiskan 5 buah album untuk menyusunnya.

Sungmin dan Sungkyu tersenyum. Senyum anak dan Ibu itu sama percis. Garis wajah yang tertarik ke atas dan gigi kelinci itu membuat mereka seperti kembar.

"Ji-kha Khyu-nihe me-lin-dhu-khan Mom-myh, Khyu-nihe ti-nggal bhu-kah al-bhum i-nih (Jika Kyunie merindukan Mommy, Kyunie tinggal buka album ini)" ujar namja cantik itu bagai air mengalir, tak ada tekanan dan tak ada raut bersalah.

"Kenapa Kyunie harus melihat album? jika Kyunie bisa melihat dan langsung memeluk Mommy. Like this" Sungkyu berdiri dan mendekap lehar Mommynya membuat Sungmin tersenyum manis mendapat tingkah putranya.

"Mommy bicaranya jangan yang macam-macam" bisik Sungkyu. Anak kecil itu melepas pelukannya dan bersimpuh di hadapan Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum. Ucapan Sungkyu dan Kyuhyun padanya benar-benar sama.

"Mommy~"

"Hm" Sungmin menatap Sungkyu dengan serius.

"Lirik lagu~" tagih Sungkyu sembari mengandahkan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Nhan-ti cha-jah (nanti saja)"

Sungkyu merengut tidak suka. Kenapa Mommy sangat keras kepala? Apa susuhnya tingga memberikannya secarik kertas berisi lirik lagu buatan namja cantik itu sendiri. Nanti saja, nanti saja dan nanti saja. Kapan?

"Eonjae?" tanya Sungkyu sebal. Ia mendengus ketika melihat tampang berpikir Sungmin, mengetuk dagu dengan jari teunjuk. Dan anak pintar itu tahu jika sang Mommy sedang menggodanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bibir ini jadi seperti pantat bebek" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk jari telunjuknya pada bibir shap M milik Sungkyu. Putranya itu sedari tadi diam menatapnya dengan menopang dagu.

Pulang sekolah Sungkyu merengek minta di antarkan ke kantor Daddynya pada Eunhyuk yang sedang menjemput Eunhae. Anak pintar itu juga menyuruh ya! Menyuruh sang paman untuk menghubungi Mommynya agar tidak menjemputnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti menggoda putranya ketika melihat kedua mata foxy itu berkaca-kaca. "Waeyo? Kajja"

Sungkyu turun dari kursi di hadapan Kyuhyun, jalan pelan mengitari meja. Anak kecil itu langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun ketika namja berkulit pucat itu memangkunya.

"Mommy bicaranya aneh" adu Sungkyu.

"Memang apa yang Mommy katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungkyu melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap ayahnya. Kyuhyun dengan jelas melihat rasa luka dan rasa sedih di kedua mata putranya. Namja berkulit pucat itu menangkup kedua sisi wajah putranya, mengusap lelehan air mata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kemarin waktu Kyunie dan Mommy memasang foto pada album. Mommy bilang jika Kyunie rindu Mommy, Kyunie tinggal buka album itu" cicit Sungkyu di akhir kalimat.

"Akhir-akhir ini Mommy memang suka bicara ngawur. Baby jangan dengarkan ne" Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup kening putranya. Sungkyu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Namja berkulit pucat itu melirik pada sebuah figura foto yang terpajang di mejanya. Sebuah foto ia, Sungmin dan Sungkyu.

'Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada Sungkyu Min?' batinnya, ia masih betah melihat wajah cantik Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum di dalam foto sembari mengusap lembut punggung putranya.

Walaupun tak mau, Kyuhyun lebih memilih Sungmin berbicara ngawur padanya dari pada harus bicara yang macam-macam pada Sungkyu. Putranya itu sangat sensitif jadi hal kecil apapun jika menyangkut Sungmin, Sungkyu akan sedih.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Terbesit sebuah pikiran, bagaimana jika pada waktunya Sungmin harus kembali pada Tuhan? Bagaimana ia dan Sungkyu menjalani hidup kedepannya? Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar takut, tak pernah ia setakut ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuang nafasnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia di rawat di rumah sakit. Ketika sedang menuju tempat makan pagi tadi, ia merasa pusing dan seketika itu pandangannya menjadi gelap ketika membuka mata ia sudah berada di kamar dengan cat yang semuanya putih.

"Ap-pha" panggil Sungmin.

Hangeng yang sedang mengaduk bubur untuk menyuapi sang menantu, mendongak melihat wajah cantik Sungmin. "Wae?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bhu-jukh Khyuh thuk mhe-nghi-zhin-khankhuh phu-lha-ngh (Bujuk Kyu untuk mengizinkanku pulang)"

Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin berkumpul dengan suami, putra dan mertuanya bukan tidur di kamar rawat ini. Tapi Kyuhyun mengharuskannya untuk tinggal di rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi.

"Itu sulit sayang" kata Hangeng sembari mengusap pucuk kepala menantunya.

Di mana Heechul? Menjemput Sungkyu. Kyuhyun? Tentu saja ada di kantor. Lalu kenapa Hangeng yang menjaga Sungmin? Wae? Menjaga menantu sendiri tidak boleh?

"Ap-pha~" rengek Sungmin mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Memang Sungmin kerap kali merengek atau manja pada namja paruh baya itu.

Hangeng tersenyum manis. Ia mencubit kedua pipi namja cantik itu. "Doakan Appa, semoga Appa bisa membujuk suamimu itu" canda Hangeng. Sungmin menganguk antusias.

"Ma-wo Ap-pah. I-nih phel-mhin-tha-ankuh ya-ng thel-akhil (Gomawo Appa. Ini permintaanku yang terakhir)" ucap Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

Hangeng terdiam mendengar ucapan menantunya. Serasa ganjal, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan membalas senyuman lebar menantunya itu. Tidak! Jangan berpikir yang negatif.

.

.

.

Meja makan itu ramai karena keluarga Cho mengundang Eunhyuk, Donghae dan putra mereka Eunhae untuk menginap di kediamam mewah itu. Rasa kebersamaan sangat kental terasa di ruang makan itu.

Donghae dan Heechul sibuk berbincang masalah kehamilan. Eunyuk dan Hangeng berbincang tentang perusahan. Sungkyu dan Eunhae, apa yang biasa anak kecil bicarakan? Entahlah. Sedangkan Sungmin sedang berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun yang diam tak menghiraukannya karena keinginannya yang ingin pulang lebih dahulu.

"Khyuh~"

Namja berkulit pucat itu lebih asyik berkutat dengan makan malamnya dari pada harus menoleh melihat namja cantik nan manis yang berstatus istrinya itu. Sudah beberapa kali Sungmin mencoba memanggil suaminya yang tak kunjung menoleh.

Dengan kesal Sungmin memasukan sup dengan susah payah. "Uhuk..uhuk" Sungmin terbatuk. Sontak semua orang melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang paling terlihat panik, ia merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

Kyuhyun meraih gelas dan meminumkannya pada Sungmin. Namja berkulit pucat itu mengerutkan dahi ketika Sungmin dengan berani menatapnya dengan mata yang membesar. Ia juga baru menyadari jika Sungmin minum dengan tenang.

"Kau menipuku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum manis. Semua orang bernafas lega kecuali namja berkulit pucat itu. Sungmin hendak akan membuka mulutnya tapi Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu beranjak menuju lantai dua.

"Wah! Daddy marah" Sungmin menatap putranya. "Makanya Mommy jangan jail" Sungkyu menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Um-mha"

Heechul menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin menantunya yang sedang memandangnya. Karena Kyuhyun tidak mau membukakan pintu kamar, jadilah namja cantik itu sekarang tidur dengan Heechul. Wanita itu tidak keberatan sama sekali, Hangeng tidur dengan Sungkyu.

Heechul mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping menghadap pada Sungmin. Tak pernah terbayang sekalipun ia akan tidur dengan namja selain suami dan putranya. Tapi sekarang ia sangat menikmati tidur berdua dengan sang menantu.

"Bi-chakah Um-mha mheme-lukkuh (bisakah Umma memelukku)?" Heechul tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Namja cantik itu berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk melingkar di pinggang Heechul.

"Tidurlah chagi" Heechul mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"Um-mha"

"Hm.."

"Khyuh dhan Khyuh-nihe, bhu-khan-khah mhe-lekha cha-nghat mhanjah (Kyu dan Kyunie, bukankah mereka sangat manja)?"

Heechul menganguk. "Sangattt... huft Umma salut padamu karena sudah bertahan menjaga dan mengurus dua bocah menyebalkan itu"

Sungmin terkekeh. "Um-mha ju-gha ha-lhus bhel-thahan dhe-nghan ci-fhat mhe-lhekah (Umma juga harus bertahan dengan sifat mereka)"

"Hah! Kalau begitu Umma harus berguru padamu sayang. Agar bisa bertahan menghadapai tingkah mereka"

Sungmin kembali terkekeh. "Um-mha tho-lhong jha-ga Khyuh dhan Khyuh-nihe ne (Umma tolong jaga Kyu dan Kyunie ne)"

Heechul menatap menantunya yang kini memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Entah mengapa air mata itu tanpa di minta turun dari sudut matanya.

"Ah-khu phel-cha-ya pha-dha Um-mha. Sha-lha-nghae (Aku percaya pada Umma. Saranghae)" gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Hyungnya. Ia hendak akan melepas pelukannya tapi Sungmin masih engan membebaskan tubuh namja kurus itu dari dekapannya.

"Ehem-ehem" Kyuhyun berdehem tidak suka melihat adegan di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sungkyu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Hyung, suami mu melihat padaku terus. Lepas" bisik Eunhyuk. "Bhi-alkan cha-jah (biarkan saja)" Sungmin tak peduli.

"EHEM EHEM" deheman itu semakin keras terdengar membuat Donghae dan Eunhae yang tahu siapa pelaku suara tersebut terkikik geli.

Berdecak, Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Mengulurkan tangannya mengusap seluruh wajah dongsangnya sayang. Eunhyuk lah yang menemani hari-harinya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi sepupunya itu.

"Ha-thi ha-thi ne. Hhyu-ng mhen-chin-thaimuh (Hati-hati ne. Hyung mencintaimu)"

**Cup**

"Daddy sabar-sabar" ucap Sungkyu menenangkan ayahnya ketika sang Mommy mencium kening pamannya. Kyuhyun menatap garang pada Eunhyuk yang tersenyum padanya, 'Bukan aku' ucap Eunhyuk lewat pandangan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyung" balas Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum manis. Tak seperti Kyuhyun yang cemburu. Wanita itu bisa menerima suaminya di peluk dan di cium keningnya oleh Sungmin.

Kini giliran Donghae yang memeluk Sungmin. "Kami pulang Oppa" pamitnya.

Sungmin menganguk. "Ah-kuh ti-thip a-dhik dhan khe-duah khepo-nak-khankuh (Aku titip adik dan kedua keponakanku)" Sungmin melirik pada Eunhyuk dan Eunhae lalu mengelus perut Donghae yang masih rata. Wanita itu hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Eunhae pulang ya Ahjumma" pamit Eunhae, anak kecil itu mencium kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu" goda Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

Sungmin dan Sungkyu melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil yang di naiki oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Eunhae melaju.

Sungkyu mendorong kursi roda Sungmin membawanya kembali masuk kerumah. Namja cantik itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja tidak mau bicara padanya sejak kemarin malam.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan peralatan PS3 nya dan mulai memasangkan segala jenis kabel pada tv. Tak berapa lama namja berkulit pucat itu sudah tenggelam dalam dunia game.

"Kalian belum berbaikan?" bisik Hangeng pada Sungmin yang di balas dengan gelengan namja cantik itu.

"Halmonie, Bojie Kyunie ingin pergi ke game center" seru Sungkyu.

"Baiklah" seru HanChul. Pasangan suami istri yang sudah tak muda itu pun berlari kekamar mereka, berganti baju. Tak lama HanChul sudah keluar kamar. "Let's go" pekik Heechul.

Rumah besar itu sekarang tampak sepi. Sungmin memajukan kursi rodanya lebih mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Khyuh~" panggilnya.

"..." hanya suara tembakkan dari tv yang terdengar.

"Khau mha-lah (kau marah)" cicit Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya. Ia merasa sudah cukup aksi diamnya pada Sungmin. Ia bersimpuh di hadapan namja manis itu. Mengecup kening dan bibir istrinya sekilas.

"Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mendongak memandang wajah penuh penyesalan suaminya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun ingin ia mendapatkan perawatan untuk kesehatannya. Tapi ia ingin berada di rumah bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Sungkyu dan yang lainnya.

"Ah-kuh mhe-ngel-thi (Aku mengerti)" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir shap M itu lagi.

Sungmin mengusap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Khyuh~"

"Wae?"

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir tebal suaminya. "Min" lirih Kyuhyun ia menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Bhel-chin-tha-lah dhe-ngan-kuh (bercintalah denganku)"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Khyuh~"

"Ani Min. Aniyo" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya. Menangkup kedua sisi wajah tampan suaminya dan membuatnya mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Bhel-chin-tha-lah dhe-ngan-kuh (bercintalah denganku)" pinta Sungmin lagi.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mommy.. Annyeong, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YOAI, Typo (s), OOC, tak masuk akal, GS for Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

"Eungh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan yang otomatis membuat milik suaminya itu menusuk titik sensitifnya. Kedua tangan namja cantik itu memegang lengan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin dulu, desahan Sungmin membuatnya tambah bersemangat dan bernafsu tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun berusaha menahan air mata melihat begitu pasrahnya Sungmin. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ini adalah terakhir kalinya.

Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak mau.

"Khyuh~"

Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak ketika ia dan Sungmin telah sampai pada puncaknya. Namja berkulit pucat itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Hiks.. hiks"

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara isakan yang ia tahu bukan dirinya yang menangis. Namja cantik itu melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung suaminya.

"Khyuh~" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara isak tangisnya. Terserah jika Heechul tahu ia menangis dan akan menertawakannya cengeng, Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Namja itu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nha-doh" balas Sungmin.

Suara isakan itu tidak berhenti sama sekali, malah semakin kencang. Kyuhyun terus berdoa pada Tuhan untuk membiarkan Sungmin hidup lebih lama lagi bersamannya. Beribu-ribu doa Kyuhyun panjatnya, ternyata masih belum cukup. Kondisi Sungmin malah semakin lemah tiap harinya.

"Hiks.. aku mencintaimu" bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nha-doh. Sha-lhang-haeh Khyuh~"

**= Mommy Annyeong, Saranghae =**

Rumah megah kediaman Cho Kyuhyun itu yang biasanya penuh keceriannya kali ini tampak berkabung.

Cho Sungmin tercinta telah berpulang ke pada Tuhan.

Namja cantik itu kembali tersedak dan kehabisan nafas hingga Kibum mengatakan jika Sungmin sudah tak ada ketika sampai di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Heechul. Eunhyuk mendekap Donghae, Eunhae mendekap tubuh kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan si kecil Sungkyu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher sang Harabojie sambil terus memanggil Mommynya.

"Tidurkan Eunhae di kamar Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk ketika melihat Eunhae telah tidur di paha Eunhyuk.

"Hm" Eunhyuk menggendong Eunhae dan serta merta mengajak Donghae untuk istirahat lagian ini sudah malam.

Setelah pemakaman, Eunhyuk beserta istri dan putranya memang berniat untuk menginap.

"Eodiga?" tanya Heechul ketika putranya itu berdiri.

"Kyunie" jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu beranjak naik tangga.

Heechul menatap punggung putranya. Hangeng langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya yang sudah bergetar. "Hiks.. hikss.. "

Tak di pungkiri mata Hangeng pun kian mengabut, ia juga merasa kehilangan. Ia juga sangat menyayangi Sungmin. "Sst... Tuhan terlalu sayang pada Sungmin melebihi kita hingga ia mengambil Sungmin lebih cepat" kata Hangeng.

"Hiks.. Hannie-yah~" Heechul teringat kembali pesan Sungmin padanya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu masuk dan duduk di samping Sungkyu yang belum tertidur. Putranya itu tengah duduk di kepala ranjang dengan memegang figura foto Sungmin.

Ia mendongak dan menatap ayahnya. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya tertusuk oleh pisau berkepala seribu dan lukanya di siram dengan garam ketika melihat air mata yang telah penuh di kedua manik hitam Sungkyu.

"Mommy 'disana'(pemakaman) sendirian Daddy" kata Sungkyu. "Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Kyunie ingin Mommy" tangis itu pun pecah.

Kyuhyun membawa putranya kedalam dekapannya dan hawa panas langsung ia rasakan ketika bersentuhan dengan tubuh putranya. Sejak kepergian Sungmin kemarin, Sungkyu langsung demam.

"Mommy~ hiks Mommy~" panggil Sungkyu walau ia tahu sampai pita suaranya robek pun Sungmin tidak akan kembali bersamanya.

"Tuhan menjaga Mommy di atas sana sayang" kata Kyuhyun. Ia beruntung Sungkyu selalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher hingga putranya itu tidak bisa melihat air matanya yang ikut mengalir.

'Lihatlah bagaimana aku dan Sungkyu tanpamu, Min' batin Kyuhyun.

Butuh satu jam untuk Kyuhyun membuat Sungkyu tertidur. Putranya terlalu lelah menangis dari kemarin. Sungkyu juga menolak untuk makan. Sungkyu selalu mengatakan jika ia ingin Sungmin.

Namja berkulit pucat itu masuk kekamarnya. Duduk di lantai bersender pada pinggir ranjang. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Ia menelusuri tiap sudut kamarnya. Kamar nya dan Sungmin.

Ia melirik pada nakas dan mengambil figura foto yang sama seperti yang berada di meja kerjanya. Ia mengelus wajah tersenyum Sungmin.

Pagi itu, Sungkyu bilang padanya jika ia merasa Sungmin sangat cantik berpuluh-puluh ribu kali. Dan ia juga di buat heran karena Sungmin mengucapkan 'saranghae' pada semuanya, namja cantik itu pun sempat menelpon Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Sarapan pagi pun kacau karena Sungmin tersedak. Dan tak menyangka jika saat itu adalah saat terakhir kalinya ia bisa bersama dengan namja cantik yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Air mata sudah sepunuhnya membasahi kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Hingga satu tetes membasahi figura yang di pegangnya juga. Kyuhyun masih ingat jelas, ketika menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir, Sungmin menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya. "Aku merindukanmu" lirihnya.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menoleh dan mendapati Heechul yang tengah menghapus air matanya. "Umma~" gumamnya.

**Greep**

Heechul mengusap punggung bergetar Kyuhyun. "Umma.. Umma" isak Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya seketika itu wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum tergambar jelas.

Isakannya semakin keras. Wajah Sungmin terganti dengan wajah Sungkyu yang menatapnya penuh kesedihan dan rasa sakit. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa putranya tak senasib dengannya.

Ia masih punya Heechul dan Hangeng, Ibu dan ayahnya masih hidup. Sedangkan Sungkyu? hanya ia yang putranya punya sekarang. "Hiks... hiks.. "

"Ssttthh..." Heechul mengecup kepala putranya. Wanita itu menoleh pada sosok suaminya yang tengah melihatnya dengan Kyuhyun di ambang pintu.

'Hannie-ya' panggil Heechul.

Hangeng mengangguk. 'Temani putra kita' kata Hangeng lewat tatapan matanya, ia tersenyum pada istrinya kemudian menutup pintu kamar putranya.

.

.

.

Heechul dan Donghae sudah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Hangeng, Eunhyuk dan Eunhae sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

"Selamat pagi"

Semua orang menjawab sapaan namja tinggi itu. Suasana berkabung masih kental terasa, tapi mereka coba untuk tegar walau bagaimana pun kehidupan ini harus terus berjalan.

Kyuhyun duduk dan tak mendapati putranya. "Sungkyu belum turun?" tanyanya.

"Biar Umma saja" Heechul mencuci tangannya, membuka apron yang di pakai lalu naik kelantai dua.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sembari mengendikan bahunya. Hangeng menepuk bahu putranya mencoba memberi semangat.

"Ahjusshi" panggil Eunhae. "Mata Ahjushhi bengkak" ujarnya.

Ah! Putra Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu memang selalu mengatakan apa yang ia lihat dengan jujur tanpa di tambah atau di kurangai.

"Bukankah Ahjusshi tambah tampan dengan mata bengkak seperti ini?" canda Kyuhyun. Eunhae menggelang kuat tidak terima dengan perkataan pamannya itu.

'Tsk. Menyebalkan'

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, ia teringat Sungmin yang selalu mengatakan itu tiap kali ia bergurau. Ia melihat pada Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan bahan makanan. Di sana biasanya Sungmin yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan untuknya dan Sungkyu.

"KYU~" Heechul menahan tangis dengan Sungkyu yang berada di gendongannya. Kyuhyun berdiri dan langsung mengambil alih Sungkyu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Kyunie tidak membuka matanya" jelas Heechul sembari memeluk tubuh suaminya.

Kyuhyun duduk, menepuk pelan pipi pucat putranya. "Kyunie... baby ireona"

Sungkyu masih diam. "Sayang.. buka matamu" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Ia menoleh ketika Eunhyuk menepuk bahunya. Mengatakan lewat tatapan matanya. 'percuma'

Tak membuang waktu, ia berdiri dengan Sungkyu dalam dekapannya. Mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja ruang tengah. Ia menyerahkan kunci pada Ayahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungkyu terus berada di dekapan Kyuhyun. Heechul sudah menangis, baru saja mereka kehilangan Sungmin sekarang keadaan Sungkyu drop.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju ruang UGD di ikuti HanChul dari belakang.

.

Kembali Kyuhyun di ruang serba putih itu, kembali duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Jika dulu Sungmin lah yang berbaring di sana tapi sekarang Sungkyu yang terbaring lemah.

Kyuhyun menggengam tangan putranya. Tangan Sungkyu sangat kecil di genggamannya. Ia masih ingat pertama kali ia menggengam tangan putranya itu. Waktu itu, Ia dan Sungmin menangis haru ketika pertama kali mereka menggendong tubuh kecil Sungkyu.

Tangan Sungkyu terpasang selang infus dengan alat pernapasan yang menancap di hidungnya. Putranya itu demam hingga 41 celsius, kelelahan dan syok berat. Sejak pagi hingga malam ini putranya belum juga membuka matanya.

"Min, Kyunie sakit~" gumam Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya bersamaan dengan air mata yang ikut mengalir.

Terlintas dipikirannya untuk ikut mati bersama Sungmin. Tapi pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh ketika melihat Sungkyu yang diam seperti tak ada jiwa di dalam tubuh putranya sedangkan air mata terus mengalir.

.

.

.

**SUNGKYU SOMEWHERE**

Pohon rindang dengan pemandangan hijau terbentang luas. Seorang namja manis memakai baju serba putih tengah duduk bersender di pohoh itu dengan seorang anak kecil yang memakai baju serupa dengan namja cantik itu.

Anak kecil itu tampak tersenyum bahagia, bersender dan bermanja pada Mommynya.

"Kenapa Kyunie terus tersenyum eum?" tanya namja cantik itu pada putranya.

Sungkyu menggeleng ia menandahkan kepalanya, mengecup bibir Mommynya. "Bicara Mommy sudah normal lagi" Sungkyu mengecup pipi namja cantik itu.

"Bukan hanya itu, Mommy bisa berjalan dengan benar, lari juga"

Namja cantik yang Sungkyu ketahui bernama Cho Sungmin, namja yang sudah melahirkannya itu, tersenyum. Mengecup kening putranya.

"Mommy jangan pergi lagi" ujar Sungkyu. "Jangan tinggalkan Kyunie" lanjutnya.

Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya kekanan kekiri membuat tubuh putranya yang tengah bersandar pun ikut bergoyang. "Mommy tidak pernah meninggalkan Kyunie" ucap Sungmin.

"Jika Mommy meninggalkan Kyunie, lalu kenapa sekarang Kyunie bisa bersama Mommy? Itu karena memang Mommy tidak pernah meninggalkan Kyunie 'kan"

"Kyunie ingin tetap disini bersama Mommy"

Mendengar itu Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya. "Lalu Daddy?" tanyanya. Sungkyu diam. Benar Daddy batin Sungkyu.

"Kyunie tega meninggalkan Daddy sendiri?" tanya Sungmin, Sungkyu menggeleng. "Jika Kyunie bersama Daddy, Mommy yang akan sendiri"

"Mommy tidak sendiri" Sungkyu mendongak menatap Mommynya.

Sungmin menunjuk dua orang yang tampak seperti pasangan suami istri yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat duduknya dan Sungkyu.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sungkyu.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Umma dan Appa, Mommy" ujarnya.

"Halmonie dan Bojie?" tanya Sungkyu. Yang ia tahu hanya Heechul dan Hangeng.

Sungmin menganguk. "Mommy tidak sendiri di sini" katanya. Namja cantik itu berdiri kemudian membantu Sungkyu untuk berdiri juga.

"Eodiga?" tanya Sungkyu dengan raut gusarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia bersimpuh hingga sejajar dengan putranya. "Mommy pergi dulu ne"

"Andwae. Mommy tidak boleh pergi hiks" Sungkyu menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir.

Sungmin memeluk Sungkyu yang terisak. "Tolong jaga Daddy ne. Katakan jika Mommy mencintainya" ujarnya. "Mommy juga mencintai Kyunie. Sangat sangat mencintai Kyunie"

"Hiks.. hiks... hiks.. Mommy.. hiks"

Sungmin mengecup seluruh wajah Sungkyu, ia berdiri dan melambai pada putranya. Berlari perlahan meninggalkan putranya di bawah pohon itu.

Sungkyu ingin mengejar Sungmin tapi ia tak bisa, seakan ada sebuah perisai yang memerangkapnya di pohon itu. Ia hanya bisa berteriak memanggil Mommynya.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

"Ini minum lah" Kibum menyodorkan secangkir cup kopi pada Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja selesai memeriksa Sungkyu yang masih betah menutup mata 3 hari ini. Kyuhyun meminum sedikit kopi itu lalu menyimpannya di atas meja.

"Kau berantakkan sekali" ujar Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Matanya lurus memandang Sungkyu yang tertidur. "Ini sudah 3 hari Sungkyu tidur seperti itu dan 5 hari Sungmin pergi. Bagaimana aku bisa terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Kibum bisa melihat wajah pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua mata sahabatnya, jangan lupakan mata yang terlihat bengkak. Kibum yakin Kyuhyun pasti menangis tiap harinya.

"Sungmin Hyung sudah tenang di atas sana"

"Tapi aku tidak tenang disini" potong Kyuhyun. Hening beberapa saat. "Aku belum bisa sepenuhnya rela ia pergi meninggalkanku" lirihnya.

"Apa kau pikir Sungmin hyung akan senang melihatmu seperti ini? Setidaknya tegar dan kuatlah. Sungkyu membutuhkanmu"

Perkataan Kibum tak salah sama sekali. Ia juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi benar kata Sungmin 'Mudah berkata, sulit dijalankan' (chapter 5)

"MOMMY" pekik Sungkyu membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum terlonjak. Dua namja itu buru-buru menghampiri Sungkyu yang masih menutup matanya tampak resah.

"Mommy.. Mommy.." panggil Sungkyu dengan suara yang serak.

"Kyunie.." Kyuhyun mengusap peluh di wajah putranya. Sungkyu masih bergerak gelisah.

Kibum mengecek kembali keadaaan tubuh Sungkyu. Merasa jika Sungkyu sudah bisa bernafas sendiri, Dokter muda itu pun perlahan mencabut alat pernapasan yang menancab di hidung bangir Sungkyu.

"Jangan" cegah Kyuhyun ketika Kibum akan menyuntikan Sungkyu obat penenang yang akan membuat putranya itu kembali tertidur. Kibum pun menuruti apa kata Kyuhyun.

"Mommy hiks~" suara Sungkyu seperti habis.

"Kyunie~" panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Sungkyu yang sedari tadi memandang langit rumah sakit dengan kosong, perlahan mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Daddy~" lirihnya parau.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ne, ini Daddy"

Sungkyu memejamkan matanya dan seketika itu pun air mata mengalir. Kyuhyun dengan menahan sakit hatinya melihat begitu rapuhnya Sungkyu, mengusap lelehan air bening itu.

Ia membawa tubuh lemah Sungkyu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Mengusap punggung kecil itu agar lebih tenang. Mengerti dengan keadaan, Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun mencoba menyampaikan jika ia akan pergi. Kyuhyun pun menganguk.

Sungkyu sudah tak memanggil-manggil Sungmin, namun isakan itu masih ada. Merasa cukup tenang, Kyuhyun hendak akan membaringkan putranya tapi Sungkyu menolak ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

Namja berkulit pucat itu duduk di atas ranjang dengan Sungkyu yang masih berada di gendongannya.

"Daddy~" panggil Sungkyu dengan suara seraknya.

"Ne, baby?" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut putranya itu.

Sungkyu terdiam. "Kyunie bermimpi bertemu Mommy" ujarnya. Ia mengharapkan itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi tapi otak pintarnya sadar jika itu memang tidak mungkin. Mommynya benar sudah tidak ada.

Kyuhyun menghentikan usapannya kemudian kembali mengusap kepala putranya. "Apa yang Kyunie lakukan bersama Mommy?" tanyanya.

"Kyunie duduk bersandar dalam pelukan Mommy di bawah pohon, sejuk sekali"

Kyuhyun bisa membayangkan itu. "Lalu apa yang Kyunie dan Mommy lakukan lagi?"

Sungkyu menggeleng. "Hanya duduk saja"

"Apa Mommy mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kata Mommy, Mommy tidak sendiri. Ada Halmonie dan Harabojie yang menemani Mommy disana" Sungkyu menatap ayahnya.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungkyu. "Ah! Appa dan Umma, Mommy?" Sungkyu menganguk. Namja berkulit pucat itu tersenyum kecil dan mengecup kening putranya. "Kyunie tidur ne"

Sungkyu menggeleng. Kyuhyun kembali mengalah. "Kyunie tidak pernah bertemu dengan Halmonie dan Harabojie, Mommy"

"Itu karena, Mommy sudah di tinggal sejak umur 5 tahun" kata Kyuhyun membuat kedua mata Sungkyu membelak tidak percaya.

"Jongmal? Lalu Mommy tinggal bersama siapa?" tanya Sungkyu.

"Eunhyuk samchon" Sungkyu beroh ria.

"Umur Kyunie 7 tahun" cicitnya. Ia berpikir dirinya harus lebih tegar bukan? Mommynya berumur 5 tahun sudah di tinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia pun harus bisa seperti Mommynya.

'Mommy' batin Sungkyu.

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh hangat Sungkyu. "Daddy~" panggil Sungkyu.

"Hm"

"Mommy bilang, Mommy mencintai Daddy" gumam Sungkyu. Kyuhyun lebih mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sungkyu ketika mendengar perkataan putranya.

Setalah beberapa lama bercerita akhirnya Sungkyu tertidur juga. Kyuhyun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang putranya. Sungkyu benar-benar tidak mau melepasnya. Ia mengusap punggung Sungkyu yang telah terlelap.

"_Mommy bilang, Mommy mencintai Daddy"_

Kyuhyun teringat dengan perkataan Sungkyu satu itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku Min? Kenapa harus lewat Sungkyu?"

Ia menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri tapi sangat sulit. Air matanya selalu saja berhasil keluar. "Apa aku bisa bertemu, memelukmu dan mengatakan aku juga mencintaimu di dalam mimpi, Min?" gumam namja itu.

.

.

.

**One mouth later**

Sebuah gedung pertunjukan sudah di sewa oleh sekolah tempat Sungkyu dan Eunhae menambat ilmu. Hari ini gedung itu sudah penuh dengan para orang tua yang ingin menyaksikan bagaimana kreasi putra putri mereka. Hari kenaikan kelas.

Hangeng, Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah berada di kursi paling depan. Kemera telah siap di tangan Eunhyuk dan Heechul untuk merekam penampilan Sungkyu dan Eunhae. Sungkyu akan bernyanyi sedangkan Eunhae akan menunjukan keahlian dancenya. Di kursi jajaran paling belakang yang tak ada orang lain selain namja berkulit pucat itu yang diam disana. Duduk sendiri.

Jika saja istrinya masih ada mungkin ia akan seantusias Heechul yang hampir memperebutkan kursi paling depan dengan orang tua siswa lainnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Bukan berarti jika pertunjukan putranya tidak penting.

Di belakang panggung. Sungkyu dan Eunhae duduk bersebelahan. Eunhae terus saja memandang sepupunya itu yang selalu diam. Sejak kepergian Ahjummanya, Eunhae tidak pernah melihat senyum Sungkyu maupun Kyuhyun samchonnya.

Dua orang itu yang biasa selalu berisik, cerewet dan bertengkar berubah 180 derajat menjadi pendiam. Jujur saja, ia kehilangan sepupu dan pamam berisiknya.

"Apa kau gugup?" tanya Eunhae.

Sungkyu yang tengah memandang album foto mini berisi gambar-gambar ia bersama Mommy dan Daddynya menoleh pada sepupunya. "Ani" jawab Sungkyu pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Eunhae lagi. Sungkyu menggeleng dan kembali melihat foto Mommynya.

"_2 bulan lagi kenaikan kelas. Mommy harus melihatku tampil ne. Yakso. Pokoknya Mommy harus melihat Kyunie tampil eoh"_

"_Yhak-cho (Yakso)"_

'Mommy~ sudah janji pada Kyunie akan datang' tagih Sungkyu dalam hati.

Anak kecil itu menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan yang lainnya dan lagi ia akan menyanyikan lagu buatan Mommynya bukan.

Benar! Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Sungkyu yang punya kebiasaan tidur tengkurap, melihat sebuah surat yang tertempel di dinding. Ia mengambil surat itu dan membukanya, ia kembali menangis ketika mengetahui isi surat itu adalah sebuah lirik lagu yang selalu ia pinta pada Sungmin.

Entah kapan namja cantik itu menempelnya disana. Dan malam itu Sungkyu menangis dalam diam membaca lirik lagu yang Mommynya tulis.

.

"Hah! Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Eunhae setelah turun dari panggung.

"Bagus" puji Sungkyu.

"Ck! Bicaramu irit sekali Kyunie~" kata Eunhae, Sungkyu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Eunhae merangkul bahu sepupunya. "Giliranmu, Fighting" ujarnya memberi semangat.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar ketika siswa lainnnya naik keatas panggung yang tak lain adalah Sungkyu. Anak tampan itu tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah Halmonienya yang selalu bersemangat.

"Annyeong haseyo Cho Sungkyu imnida" sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaan Cho Sungmin"

Heechul menatap sendu cucunya yang berdiri di atas panggung. Kesedihan masih terasa di kedua mata bening Sungkyu.

"Cho Sungmin nuguya?" tanya Sungkyu. "Mommyku" lirihnya menjawab pertannyaannya sendiri.

Anak kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya, ia tersenyum ketika berhasil melihat sosok ayahnya yang melambaikan tangan. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya hilang ketika dengan sangat jelas ia melihat sosok lain yang duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit dahi melihat Sungkyu yang malah menangis sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia yakin Sungkyu melihat padanya tapi sebentar, Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang putranya. Ia tahu bukan dirinya yang di lihat oleh Sungkyu. Ia pun menoleh.

**Tes**

Air mata meluncur begitu saja. Kyuhyun menatap pada Sungkyu. 'Mommy' kata Sungkyu mengerti dari tatapan ayahnya yang yakin melihat sosok Mommynya.

Kyuhyun menganguk. Sekali lagi ia menoleh. Namja itu yang ia rindukan setiap harinya. Wajah itu yang ingin selalu ia lihat, tubuh itu yang ingin selalu ia dekap. Namja itu Cho Sungmin istrinya yang sangat ia cintai.

Sungkyu mengusap air matanya. "Mommy. Dengarkan aku bernyanyi" katanya sembari melihat pada sosok di samping Daddynya yang tersenyum padanya. Sungkyu melangkah dan duduk di kursi piano. Ia melihat pada Mommynya sekali lagi lalu mulai bernyanyi.

**Naxie ni liu xia de jiyi wo bu shade diu**

**(Kenangan yang kau tinggalkan takkan pernah kulupakan)**

**Naxie yiqi jinggou de rizi ni haishi wangle huizou de geng qinsong**

**(Dengan berjalannya waktu belajarlah lupakan aku)**

**Qing ni fangxin de qu xingfu**

**(Jangan khawatir dan tetaplah bahagia)**

**Wo hui hao de huiguo de haohao de hui zhufu ni kuaile**

**(Aku akan selalu merasa baik asalkan kau bahagia)**

**My love my love my love**

**Gaobie ruguo wo laishuo ni hui shao xie nanguo**

**(Selamat tinggal jika ini yang bisa menghilangkan kesedihanmu)**

**So long so long goodbye**

**Wo hui xiaozhe zhidao ni beiying xiaoshi zai wo shijie de jintou**

**(Senyumku mengantarkanmu pergi dari ujung duniaku)**

**My love my love my love**

**Zaijian yao xiaosa de shuo bie zou**

**(Mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu)**

**Jiu mai zai wo xiongkou**

**(Bagaikan membakar hatiku)**

**So long so long good bye**

**Yao wanmei de song ni zou ranhou**

**(Lanjutkanlah kisahmu)**

**Yanlei liu gei yoge ren shihou**

**(Dan jangan menangis lagi)**

***Good bye my love-Oppadeul Sj-M***

Sungkyu menoleh menatap Sungmin. "Good bye my love"

Riuh tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Ada penonton yang bahkan memberikan standing applouse untuk Sungkyu.

Anak kecil itu beranjak berdiri. Membungkukan badannya pada para penonton. Ia melihat sosok itu masih berada disana tersenyum manis padanya.

"Saranghae~" lirih Sungkyu. Ia yakin Mommynya bisa mendengar walau pun ia mengatakan itu dengan suara pelan dan tentu saja tak akan terdengar sampai kursi deretan paling belakang.

'Nado saranghae'

Sungkyu menganguk. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara merdu Mommynya yang membalas ucapannya.

Di kursi paling belakang. Kyuhyun menunduk, ia tahu Sungmin datang untuk melihat Sungkyu dan pertunjukan putranya sudah selesai. Ia yakin Sungmin pun akan pergi lagi.

'Kyu~'

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia mendengar panggilan itu. Hanya Sungminnya yang memanggilnya lembut seperti itu. Hanya Sungmin. Namja berkulit pucat itu menoleh.

Ternyata Sungmin sudah menatapnya. Jika bisa, ia ingin mendekap sosok istrinya itu tapi tak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendekap sebuah ruh?

"Aku merindukanmu" lirih Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum manis membuat air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanyanya. Sungmin menganguk perlahan.

"Pergilah" kata Kyuhyun. Sosok Sungmin tersenyum.

'Saranghae'

Namja berkulit pucat itu mengangukkan kepalanya. "Nado saranghae" lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

'Inikah saatnya?' batin Kyuhyun.

Perlahan sosok Sungmin menghilang dan Kyuhyun masih setia menatap wajah cantik istrinya sampai benar-benar tak ada. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meredam tangis.

"Kyunie" gumamnya. Ia berdiri dan berlari menuju backstage.

Ia menangis ketika Sungmin memperlihatkan dirinya apa lagi dengan Sungkyu yang hampir gila karena di tinggal pergi oleh namja manis itu.

Setelah sampai, matanya dengan sigap mencari sosok putranya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika menemukan tubuh kecil Sungkyu yang berada di pojok ruangan jauh dari orang-orang.

**Grep**

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh putranya yang bergetar. "Mommy.. hiks" Sungkyu menangis.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menganguk. "Hum.. Daddy tahu"

Kyuhyun percaya tentang adanya kekuasaan Tuhan, hal mustahil pun bisa menjadi mungkin. Walau Tuhan sudah mengambil Sungmin dari sisinya, tapi Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya yaitu memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa melihat sosok istrinya lagi.

'Terima kasih Tuhan'

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari membersihkan gundukan 'peristirahan' istrinya.

"Pasti baik kan. Iya dong" kata Sungkyu yang sedang membersihkan nisan Mommynya yang terbuat dari marmer. Tertulis nama lengkap serta foto Mommynya disana.

"Tentu saja, bukankah Tuhan menjaga Mommy" Sungkyu menganguk setuju dengan ucapan Daddynya.

15 menit berlalu Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu sudah selesai membersihkan makam Sungmin. Ayah dan anak itu kini tengah duduk. Banyak bunga dan berbagai makanan kesukaan Sungmin tertata rapi di depan batu nisan.

"Lagu ciptaanmu bagus sekali" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menatap foto Sungmin.

"Lagu ciptaan Mommy bagus di tambah yang menyanyikannya Kyunie. Lagu itu menjadi sempurna"

"Mwo?" Sungkyu berujar ketika Kyuhyun meliriknya meremehkan.

Setelah Sungmin menemui mereka kemarin malam. Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu merenung dan memang itulah yang Sungmin inginkan.

**Qing ni fangxin de qu xingfu**

**(Jangan khawatir dan tetaplah bahagia)**

**Wo hui hao de huiguo de haohao de hui zhufu ni kuaile**

**(Aku akan selalu merasa baik asalkan kau bahagia)**

Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu ingin Sungmin baik-baik saja di atas sana. Dan mereka berusaha untuk hidup bahagia walau sudah tak ada Sungmin di sisi mereka.

"Tapi maaf Min. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu" Kyuhyun menyentuh foto tersenyum Sungmin. Ingat dengan lagu Sungmin yang berbunyi '**Naxie yiqi jinggou de rizi ni haishi wangle huizou de geng qinsong (Dengan berjalannya waktu belajarlah lupakan aku)**'

"Kyunie juga" timpal Sungkyu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu berhigh five ria, siapa kali ini yang terpojokkan? Sampai kapanpun mereka tidak bisa untuk melupakan Sungmin. Tidak akan pernah.

Sungkyu juga ingat perkataan Sungmin jika Mommynya itu tak pernah meninggalkannya. Hanya tak bisa melihat dan menyentuh seperti dulu. Tapi Mommynya akan hidup selalu di dalam hatinya begitu pun Kyuhyun.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu membereskan barang yang mereka gunakan tadi.

"Kami pergi dulu, yeoba~" pamit Kyuhyun. "Saranghae" sambungnya sembari mengedipkan satu matanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungkyu ketika merasakan tatapan mematikan yang dilayangkan putranya itu, ia hanya tersenyum. "Genit" cibir Sungkyu.

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya tak peduli. "Kajja baby" ajaknya.

Mendengus, Sungkyu menganguk. Ia menatap foto Sungmin. "Mommy annyeong, Saranghae" ujarnya mencium foto Sungmin yang tertempel di sana lalu melambai, tak mau kalah dengan Daddynya.

Dengan berpegangan tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Beberapa langkah pasangan ayah dan anak itu meninggalkan gundukan yang terselimuti marmer. Sesosok tak kasat mata menampakkan dirinya. Tersenyum melihat punggung suami dan putranya yang baru saja mengunjunginya.

'Nado saranghae'

.

.

.

**END**

akhirnya end juga... huft semoga saja FF ini ga di hapus lagi amieen...

so chingudeul semua aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak yang udah dukung FF ini.. yang review, follow and fav jongmal gomawo...

ada yang mau sequel? eh? wkwkwkwk

Annyeonggg saranghae ^_^


End file.
